Kami Hikoki & Murasaki No Hoshi
by Chijou-san
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, lycéen de dix sept années, se considère comme une âme flottante sans émotions. Dans son établissement il est vénéré comme un Prince et devient l'Apollon de ce lieu contre son gré. Déjà fiancé avec Inoue Orihime, le retour de son amie d'enfance, Kuchiki Rukia, va totalement le chambouler : soudainement, il passera d'un homme passif à un homme possessif.
1. Chapitre 1

Soyez les bienvenus dans cet univers chers amis ! Je me présente je suis Chijou-san et je suis comme vous pouvez le constater, l'auteure de cette fanfic. Ravie de faire votre connaissance !

Concernant cette fanfic, je vais faire une liste de choses que j'ai instauré dans mes écrits et qui me semblent importantes pour vous (attention, je vais plusieurs fois me répéter mais c'est pour que vous compreniez mieux !):

- Mes chapitres ne seront jamais en dessous des 15 000 mots (donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas vraiment les longues lectures, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte de mettre beaucoup d'espaces dans mes écrits pour le bien de vos yeux en évitant les longs murs étouffés de mots et de fautes).

- Ne soyez par surpris lorsque le personnage principal dira "vous", "on", "nous",... dans ma fanfic, c'est comme si il vous racontait son histoire, se confiait à vous, vous posait des questions et même qu'il répond à vos questions imaginaires comme si vous étiez en contact avec lui au même moment : vous êtes omniprésents pour lui.

- J'ai ajouté des éléments repères pour éviter que vous vous perdiez en chemin =  
>(+) La grande ligne horizontale sépare les points de vue des deux personnages principaux (en chaque début de chapitre pour, lorsque j'introduis mon commentaire personnel, je vous dirais qui parle dans le premier point de vue et normalement si je dis "Point de vue du personnage principale 1" le prochain dans le chapitre sera celui du "personnage principal 2" et ensuite on retourne à celui du "point de vue du personnage principal 1" et ainsi de suite pour chaque ligne horizontale. Cette ligne horizontale marque aussi le début et la fin du chapitre.<p>

(+) "[...]" signifie un changement de sujet, parfois vous verrez que je vais à la ligne pour ça mais en fait j'utilise seulement "[...]" lorsque le paragraphe me semble court et donc j'évite d'aller à la ligne pour seulement deux phrases.

(+) "~[...]~" signifie un changement de lieu/ d'espace temporel, par exemple le personnage principal vous parle lorsqu'il est au karaoké et tout à coup il se met à vous parlez en vous disant qu'il est dans un bar (ceci n'est qu'un exemple, il n'est pas abordé dans ma fic), je mettrais ce signe.

(+) Vous remarquerez des écrits en italique qui sont placés au milieu des points des vues des personnages principaux, c'est la narration.

(+) En dessous du titre des chapitres, des phrases seront entre guillemets et en gras (dans le premier chapitre il n'y en a pas) ce sont des citations des précédents chapitres qui pour moi me semble un peu comme un élément marquant du précédent chapitre.

- Je parle beaucoup de la culture japonaise (oui, je suis une fan du Japon et je fais des études de japonais donc j'ai quelques connaissances certaines !) par exemple vous verrez que les personnages principaux parlent de la rentrée au Japon, d'une cérémonie d'ouverture, de la Hanami, ect...

Et je pense que j'ai fait le tour, si vous voyez quelque chose qui vous perturbe dans ma fanfic, faites-le moi savoir pour que je puisse vous expliquer sauf si ça a été malencontreusement écrit dû à mon étourderie.

Sur ce, je vous souhait une agréable lecture et surtout un bon courage pour lire tout ça ! Point de vue d'Ichigo.

.-*"`-» Chijou-san «-´"*-.

* * *

><p><strong>L'enfance de deux êtres différents mais à la fois tellement similaires.<strong>

_ « Je suis sûre que si tu me regardais à présent, tu serais déçu. Non seulement j'ai changé mais aussi, je n'ai su te faire des excuses pour mon départ imprévu. Malgré tout, j'espère que tu te souviens de moi et même si je t'ai dit de faire le contraire de cela… En fait j'ai beau chercher des excuses, ce ne sont que de simples prétextes pour ne pas m'approcher de toi car… je suis effrayée de ton prochain comportement vis-à-vis de moi et tu le sais toi-même que je ne peux m'approcher de quelqu'un d'un geste vif. »_

**Kuchiki Rukia.**

* * *

><p><strong> I<strong>l y a sept ans j'ai rencontré une jeune fille sous un arbre de cerisier, pas très loin de chez moi à environ cent pas. Je n'avais que dix ans à cette époque et elle neuf. En ce temps-là, je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis donc je me baladais sans cesse dehors avec mes cahiers en main pour soit faire mes devoirs ou simplement lire de banals romans de divers auteurs entre la tragédie et l'aventure. Je me dégoûtais vraiment, à croire que mon dernier souffle allait bientôt venir toquer à ma porte pour m'annoncer son arrivée. A dix ans, je croyais déjà savoir tout sur l'humanité et ses multitudes éléments qui le comportaient car je suis quelqu'un d'assez sérieux et je réfléchis beaucoup plus que d'autres enfants de mon âge. Je ne suis pas prétentieux en disant cela c'est plutôt mon entourage qui me l'affirme. A l'époque, je ne fréquentais pas des gens du même niveau que moi et du même rang social inclut donc je n'abordais que des riches... Pour quelles raisons ? L'intelligence et la richesse. Voyez-vous, quand on est un surdoué et qu'on a les qualités aptes d'être un _'prince paladin_' tout n'est pas très facile dans la vie et en tant que connaisseur de première classe, j'assume à cent pour cent ce que j'ose vous avouer donc inutile de me contredire je suis conscient de ce que je vous raconte. Je suis né avec, sans réellement le savoir, sans de prédiction claire et précise, sans le vouloir et surtout, sans l'avoir souhaité. Vous m'avez compris, je ne suis pas un enfant comme les autres.

La plupart du temps les enfants jouent aux jeux vidéo ou jouent au foot avec des filles ou des garçons, enfin peu importe de toute manière ils se divertissent, tandis que moi… je prends des cours de piano, de violon et mon précepteur m'apprend la bonne conduite d'un _'sage fils de noble' _ordonné par mon père en personne. Me croyez-vous si je vous dis qu'au bout de mes mains je n'ai connu qu'en particulier des instruments musicaux et des affaires scolaires pour qu'au final, je sois une sorte de machine à pratiquer n'importe quelle mélodie et équation ? J'aurais tant voulu toucher de mes propres mains autres choses, ne serait-ce que pour me satisfaire en m'éloignant de ma lassitude... D'autres m'envient et d'autres me narguent et je les comprends parfaitement mais en disant tout cela je parais égoïste, mais mon existence ne l'est-elle pas autant ? Les enfants de mon âge ne pensent qu'à l'argent pour unique but de faire des folies avec mais sous cette peine, ils ne savent pas ce qui se cache derrière cette richesse manipulatrice et souillée de maléfice au point d'en rendre une drogue.

Cette richesse me donne accès pratiquement à tout ce que je désire, à toutes mes envies et à tous mes plaisirs personnels : pâtisseries, instruments, livres, voyages… mais je ne peux pas acheter ce que je souhaite réellement sans corruption c'est-à-dire les sentiments, l'amour, le temps ou encore plus, des amis... J'ai des amis, des amis qui se servent de moi malheureusement et qui sont bêtes comme leur pied. Quand je les regarde, on dirait qu'ils ont mangé un ordinateur en sortant de leur bouche des âneries comme des proverbes extravagants datant du Moyen-âge et ne pensent qu'à critiquer leur inférieur mais… n'oublions pas que nous n'avons que dix années et que nous sommes qu'encore que des enfants donc ce n'est pas la peine d'imiter nos parents et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent car une fois demandé d'où vient cette expression, ils changent de sujet... Je ne suis pas stupide et je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je tombe dans leur piège car je sais que leur seule volonté est d'avoir une bonne réputation pour pouvoir l'acclamer à leur parent. J'ai découvert ceci en apprenant à observer mes alentours dans un grand silence, grâce à mes amis les oiseaux, et je sais que le calme et le mutisme peuvent parfois montrer des surprises surprenantes et débiles. Du premier coup d'œil, je savais que je ne devais pas les côtoyer d'ailleurs, ça prenait une tout autre tournure qui s'avérait dangereuse pour eux. J'avais bien essayé de les fracasser un peu lorsque que je les ai recroisé dans la rue quand j'avais quatorze ans mais… ils étaient tellement pathétiques avec leur air de tapette que finalement j'avais abandonné cette envie…

En parlant d'amis, j'en ai un mais ce n'est pas un humain mais un oiseau : une perruche callopsitte jaune que j'ai nommé Kon. Lorsque j'avais huit ans, j'avais fait tomber un de mes livres du balcon. J'étais assis, buvant un chocolat chaud, lisant au gré du vent avec mon œuvre de Shakespeare en main. J'en avais eu marre un moment donné alors je me suis approché de la barre limite de mon balcon en mirant le paysage à ma vu et sans vraiment m'y attendre, mon livre m'avait glissé des mains. En le récupérant dans les buissons se situant en dessous de ma galerie, j'avais découvert un oiseau assommé par mon ouvrage et c'était la première fois que je voyais cette espèce d'oiseau. Quand je les pris dans mes mains, j'avais demandé aux domestiques de me trouver un coussin et une serviette mouillé pour le nettoyer et le mettre au confort. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un simple livre aurait pu lui casser une patte. A son réveil, il s'est mis à piailler, résonnant dans toute ma chambre et ce n'est que plus tard qu'en lisant un bouquin sur les oiseaux, que cette espèce ne se nourrissait pas de graine, mais d'insecte ou de fruit et légume frais… Du coup j'ai dû demander à mes domestiques d'aller en acheter pour moi, des fruits et non des insectes : voir des insectes morts, non merci… C'est fou comment on tisse un lien d'amitié à un oiseau si rapidement rien qu'en le portant en bonne santé, pour une fois que j'avais quelque chose à faire de mes journées. Le plus surprenant c'est que cette oiseau n'est pas du Japon mais vient d'Australie donc va savoir sa présence ici mais d'après moi, il a sûrement dû être acheté... Une semaine plus tard, après avoir annoncé à mes parents que j'avais recueilli un oiseau et qu'ils ont su l'accepté comme il faut, Kon se déposait sur mon épaule à chaque début de journée et restait auprès de moi tous les jours. Certes à part répéter mes dires pour me divertir, Kon savait rester calme et sérieux comme moi… Je crois que je lui avais appris à dire _'Bonjour'_, _'Merci', 'Au revoir'_ et par erreur _'Imbécile'_…Peu de temps après, j'avais appris que la propriétaire de cette perruche était notre voisine d'en face et elle nous avait demandé si nous ne l'avions pas retrouvé dans notre jardin par hasard car il s'avère que notre piscine lui était plaisant. Bizarrement quand Kon a revu son maître, il s'est échappé de mon épaule… pour voler dans ma chambre et non vers elle. Pour en conclure, j'ai dû cacher sa présence ici et même si elle n'est plus revenue le rechercher, j'avais déjà décidé de le garder… Kon est donc quelqu'un que j'apprécie, un ami qui m'est très cher et qui aime se déposer sur mon épaule pour être avec moi n'importe où et il faut avouer que l'on s'y fait à force car j'adore lui caresser la tête. C'est plutôt grâce à ce geste que Kon ne voulait plus me lâcher, un peu d'affection lui manquait apparemment.

Changeons de sujet : savez-vous ce qu'est une vie commune ? Oui, c'est vivre en harmonie comme les autres humains… Plus d'une fois dans ma vie, j'aurais tant voulu être à leur place : manger des bentos préparés par sa mère pour l'après-midi, entendre la voix de mes proches me saluer d'être rentré, parler autour d'un table de tout et de rien avec du thé bien chaud et du chocolat pour les enfants… Une vie de famille rien de plus, je ne demande que ça. C'est tellement rare de voir des gens être suivis d'un majordome, qui vous sert le thé et vous offre un plat de luxe à midi alors que les autres mangent entre eux de bons onigris. Surtout quand ce majordome est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour vous, jusqu'à me priver de ma vie moi-même sous les ordres du grand chef… Concernant l'école, Kon venait avec moi de temps en temps et dans la classe je le laissais dans une cage mais pour sortir, je le laissais m'accompagner.

Je vous raconte ma vie mais je vous parlais d'une fille toute à l'heure et je compte continuer. Tout ce que je sais c'est que cette fille m'a sorti de ma pénombre. Je dis cette _'fille' _mais en réalité, elle compte énormément pour moi et vous saurez pourquoi.

Je me souviens très bien de ce jour, il faisait tard tous les enfants jouaient et rigolaient de leur bêtise au parc sauf une, l'exception, qui pleurait à chaude larme sous un arbre de cerisier. J'étais sorti prendre l'air histoire de me changer les idées farfelues que mon père m'avait revendiqué pour mon futur. A ma main, j'avais une dizaine de papeterie concernant un tas de chose à faire dans ma prochaine vie futuriste et j'avais Kon à mon épaule, fidèle à lui-même. Je venais à peine de pénétrer au parc que déjà cette jolie jeune fille brune sous l'arbre de cerisier m'avait emportait avec elle du regard. Elle était toute seule, salie par le vent qui se mélangeait avec le sable et ses doux cheveux noirs corbeau balayés par le souffle, ne laissant aucune trace de vu de son visage. Et ces fleurs au rose éclatant qui tombaient à elle comme si elle en avait le pouvoir de les attirer une par une, ne la rendait que tout simplement sublime... L'arbre ne la consolait pas, ni la raisonnait mais la cachait de son triste sort. Elle voulait se protéger de ces enfants, de notre génération, qui lui lançaient des pierres et lui crachaient à la figure des insultes à mauvais goût. Ils lui disaient des choses horribles à propos de son physique et de son style vestimentaire mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? En ce moment, cette fille est la plus jolie du parc, ouvrez vos yeux ! ... C'est ce qu'exprimait ma pensée en cet instant. Je ne voulais pas les entendre dire des âneries qui en retour, pouvaient bien se retourner contre eux plus tard. En vérité, ce qui m'avait le plus captivé vers elle, c'était ses larmes qui glissaient le long de son visage et qui atterrissaient en toute délicatesse sur sa magnifique corpulence. Elles refusaient de faire face au sol, un sol plutôt effrayant pour elles. Malgré les faits et gestes de ces garnements, la jolie jeune fille ne criait pas ou ne hurlait pas mais essayait de contrôler son calme et sa colère en leur disant de s'en aller tout en tremblotant. Elle qui était sans défense, sans outils de contrecoup, réussit quand même les éloigner de sa tristesse. Quand ils constatèrent qu'elle n'était pas du tout un objet amusant, ils s'en allèrent. Peu de temps après, ma demoiselle recommença à pleurer dans son coin. Mon regarde vers elle se changea d'un air abasourdi à un air accablé. Comment ne pas tomber sous son charme avec une telle aura de beauté, noyée dans la douleur… En la voyant ainsi, je me suis rapproché d'elle en aménité de manière à ne pas la brusquer. Je ne voulais pas la blesser ni la torturer voire la faire souffrir davantage mais seulement la comprendre… Disons que je voulais jouer le brave chevalier, aussi preux qu'un bataillant, qui lui tendrait la main qu'elle aurait déposé par-dessus. J'aurais tant voulu tendre ma main vers elle, ma princesse aux larmes infinies de tristesse pour la calmer… Enfin, ces dires étaient seulement une allégorie fantastique de mon imagination enfantine pour être le premier à pouvoir l'aborder sans la blesser... J'étais peut-être intelligent mais innocent de ma stupidité concernant les relations avec les filles. Malheureusement, mon premier pas fût reçu par des protestations…

- **_Ne m'approche pas !_**

- **_… _**

- **_De toute façon, je sais que si tu m'approches c'est dans le seul but de me faire du mal comme l'on fait ces enfants mal élevés. Va-t'en, ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter j'ai horreur de ça._**

- **_Je... mais..._**

- **_Non, il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, laisse-moi tranquille et j'en ferais de même._**

A ce moment là, Kon a sursauté et s'est caché derrière ma tête tandis que moi, j'étais resté planté devant elle l'air de rien et invulnérable face à ses expressions péjoratives. On m'appelle souvent _'tête_ _brûlée aux oreilles éteintes'_… Non ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des cheveux oranges qui sont similaires à la flamme ni des oreilles avec interrupteur, tout simplement parce que je ne respecte que mon avis et non celui des autres… Je suis né ainsi, je ne peux pas me contredire. C'est comme une qualification de têtu... Que dis-je, je suis têtu. Me représentant comme sombre idiot de ma part à cet instant, je suis assez direct de temps en temps aussi donc j'en ai profité pour une fois car je n'avais pas envie d'en achever si rapidement. Du coup, calmement, j'ai peu à peu pénétrer dans son univers.

- **_Je..._**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans mes propos? Tu..._**

- **_J'aimerais juste savoir comment tu t'appelles. _**Affirma Ichigo aussitôt, en lui coupant la parole.

Je ne savais pas si c'était moi qui avait des supers pouvoirs ou alors ma simple phrase qui l'effrayait tant que ça mais, sa colère avait l'air de s'être envolée dans les airs… Donc c'était bon présage.

- **_Co... Comment ?_**

- **_Comment t'appelles-tu ? _**Déclara le roux en améliorant sa marche vers elle peu à peu.

- **_Je… Je te demande pardon ?_**

Finalement, j'avais réussi à me rapprocher d'elle. Elle sécha ses larmes et plus un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle m'avait suivi du regard en me fixant étonnement, comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait s'adresser poliment à elle. Elle essayait peut-être de m'éloigner d'elle mais j'avais refusé sans qu'elle ne le sache et puis je ne le voulais pas. Mes jambes ainsi que mes pieds refusaient eux aussi car je suis maître de mon corps et je sais que si je refuse, mon corps m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. J'attendais assis en la regardant droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle me parle d'autre chose que de me faire fuir d'elle. Je n'obtins pas la réponse à ma question immédiatement. Je me suis donc mis accroupi, ai déposé les feuilles parterre, posé mon coude sur une jambe comme appui ma cuisse et laissé ma main, enroulée, s'enfoncer dans le creux fondé dans ma joue. L'autre main se baladait par terre en dessinant des motifs sur le sable. Seulement son regard m'enchantait et m'envoûtait. Nous restâmes comme ça un court instant. Elle n'avait plus peur de moi et mes cheveux ne lui faisaient aucune frayeur. Aucune insulte ne parvint à mes oreilles, que c'était agréable... Ce bruit, ce vent qui venait souffler dans mes oreilles à durée assez longue… Combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas entendu de si près ? J'ai changé mon regard d'elle vers le cerisier d'un geste vif. Les fleurs me parlaient, comme si elles avaient le pouvoir de communiquer avec moi. Ces fleurs, devant moi, m'encourageaient à ne pas laisser tomber mais à continuer de lui faire connaissance. Elles me disaient que cette personne n'est pas comme les autres. Je les ai donc écoutés avec détermination. J'avais écouté la nature et pris le relais de la conversation. Vous me diriez « **Il est fou ?! **», moi je vous répondrai « **Non, juste déterminé.** » A ce moment-là, j'ai pris une grande inspiration et me suis levé de mes deux pieds, à pas ferme. J'ai amené mes mains derrière ma tête et me suis retourné face aux divertissements.

- **_Remarque je suis comme toi, je n'ai pas d'amis. _**Dit-il l'air passif.

Et pourtant j'entamais la conversation avec un sujet quelconque et complètement aléatoire mais comme c'était le thème principal de ma présence, je voulais lui en faire part car mon petit doigt me disait qu'elle subissait autant que moi, voire beaucoup plus.

- **_Quel beau menteur fais-tu, tout ça n'est qu'une simple foutaise très sarcastique. Tu te ramènes dans un parc paumé avec un habit de riche et tu viens humilier une jeune fille sous sa tristesse dans le but de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Magnifique ! Ton coup à marché, maintenant fiche moi la paix et ne fais pas l'enfant qui n'a pas d'amis._**

Elle avait du caractère, de l'ironie et un certain degré de violence qui la conduisait plutôt vers une charmante insolite… En ce temps-là…

- **_Tu sais ta personnalité ne me dérange pas tout et au contraire, elle me plaît. Repousser les autres et rester dans la solitude... comment fais-tu ?_**

- **_… Je n'ai pas de secret, c'est seulement de l'anxiété._**

- **_Hm… Intéressant…_** Se retourna-t-il.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_**

- **_Non, du tout... _**Dit-il en souriant à moitié.

- **_Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi._**

- **_Oh mais rassure-toi, nous ne jouons à aucun jeu._**

- **_Tu te fiches de moi alors._**

- **_Loin de là._**

- **_Alors... alors tu veux te moquer de moi._**

- **_J'hésite._**

- **_Dans ce cas, va hésiter autre part._**

- **_Non._**

- **_… Non ? _**Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Oui, non._**

- **_Mais tu n'es qu'un... d'accord j'ai compris, tu peux continuer à te distraire avec de moi, je ne dirai plus rien. Je resterais aussi calme que l'arbre et tu verras que ça deviendra ennuyant._** Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

- **_Donc tu me laisses parler comme bon me semble ?_**

- **_…_**

- **_Bien._**

- **_..._**

- **_Tu sais quoi, j'ai l'impression que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux._**

- **_… Encore une chose avant de me taire définitivement, tu crois que nous serons copains comme cochon peut-être ? On dit souvent que les illusions et les rêves perturbent beaucoup la perception humaine…_**

- **_Mais ça dépend de certaine personne, par exemple moi je veux simplement discuter avec toi, sans vraiment commencer par un conflit qui n'ait pas vraiment de motif pertinent._**

- **_Tu…Tu veux dire que..._**

- **_Je veux dire que nous pourrions peut-être commencer par une douce présentation._**

- **_Je voulais dire... Tu ne veux pas m'agresser ?_**

Étrangement, j'adorais cette atmosphère qui nous liait. Le caractère était peut-être différent entre elle et moi ainsi que notre tension de conversation mais bon… j'approuvais déjà que le courant passait assez bien et même que le contact venait à se créer peu à peu. Oui vraiment, je commençais à l'admirer voire, à l'adorer.

- **_Pas du tout, je ne suis pas un barbare non plus. Dis-moi, on t'a déjà engagé la conversation comme ça ?_**

- **_Pas vraiment… _**Dit-elle en repliant ses genoux.

- **_Ah oui ? _**Dit-il en s'installant, à son aise, à côté d'elle.

- **_Hm..._**, déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête positivement,**_ Et... et toi ?_**

- **_Moi ? Eh bien... moi non plus je n'ai pas de vrais amis à qui parler donc je m'abstiens au silence._**

- **_Tu parles au silence ?_**

- **_Bah... Je ne le concevais pas comme ça mais... tu peux très bien le penser ou le croire ainsi. Cela te paraît un peu trop bizarre à ton goût ?_**

- **_Ah non, pas du tout. _**

- **_Ce que je veux dire c'est que je préfère me taire que de parler pour répliquer des choses inutiles. _**

- **_Je pense avoir compris en fait, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça…_**

- **_Du moment que t'as compris, je ne te contredirais pas._** Affirma le roux avec un sourire au coin.

- **_Me poser des questions t'aies vraiment utile ?_**

Même en me regardant durement avec une ombre démoniaque derrière elle, sa personnalité me faisait toujours rire… Pour une fois que je me sentais vivre et voler… Voler dans la joie… Comme Kon… Non vraiment, cette rencontre est vraiment un élément clef dans ma vie.

- **_Je trouve que c'est plutôt jovial de connaître la réponse de suite surtout venant de quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, je suis très curieux._**

- **_T'es assez… comment dire… ouvert d'esprit pour une première rencontre._**

- **_Il est vrai qu'en réalité j'aurais agis autrement mais disons que, je t'admire en ce moment même donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer de comportement. C'est comme si tu avais quelque chose de spéciale que les autres n'ont pas et moi aussi d'ailleurs._**

- **_Comment ça ?_** Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Non ce n'est pas une blague, regarde-toi._**

- **_Oui je sais, mes habits sont tâchés de sable et je suis sale comme un animal…_**

- **_Voilà, c'est ça que je voulais te faire remarquer._**

- **_Merci, c'est très aimable… _**Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- **_Oh excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que tu parles sans te rendre compte que certaine personne veule aborder un sujet particulier avec toi._**

- **_Tu veux simplement savoir si j'ai des amis, ce n'est déjà pas mal pour une première réponse. _**

- **_Hm, oui aussi mais je ne te demande pas que ça mais autre chose. Seulement, tu le vois passer sous ton nez comme si tu t'en fichais ou tu n'y prêtais pas attention._**

- **_Peut-être, de toute manière ça m'est égal désormais. Raconte ce que tu veux ou va-t-en si tu le souhaites._**

- **_D'après mes souvenirs, je n'en ai pas la moindre intention et puis je ne l'ai jamais dit._**

- **_Eh bien… Qu'est-ce que je fais passer sous mon nez que seul toi tu sais dans ce cas-là ?_**

- **_Je vois que tu commences à t'intéresser à ce que je dis. Bien, que penses-tu de devenir mon amie ?_**

Là, un sacré fouet de vent vint nous souffler sur le visage. Ce vent n'avait pas été très gentil avec nous puisque qu'avec lui, il emportait pleine de saletés comme du sable, des feuilles de buisson ou des petites pétales de cerisier… Et aussi mes feuilles… Doucement, elles sont retombées sur nous. Nos regards se sont croisés puis elle détacha en première sa vue de la mienne… Je commençais à ressentir la même chose qu'elle à cet instant, je crois que ça s'appelle l'embarras, oui c'est ça.

- **_A… Amie ? Pour… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas les autres enfants qui me narguent autour de nous ? _**Dit-elle, embrouillée.

- **_Tu crois vraiment que j'irais t'aborder comme ça, en disant « bonjour » et « au revoir » sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je viens vers toi ?_**

- **_C'est assez... suspect comme technique de créer un contact._**

- **_Lorsque je t'ai vu, des mal-élevés s'en sont pris à toi sans réelles intentions et raisons. Si tu veux, je ne les aime pas parce qu'ils ont un caractère de cochon et puis, je te préfère largement qu'à eux physiquement et moralement. Hum, enfin je veux dire tu possèdes de l'intellect contrairement à eux et tu sais te montrer noble face à des situations fracassantes. Les garnements sans cervelle ne sont pas vraiment mes passe-temps si tu vois ce que je veux dire._** Dit-il, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Enfin ! Enfin j'eus droit à un de ses mini sourires. Finalement, j'avais réussi le challenge que je m'étais confié : imposer du bonheur et de la bonne volonté. Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une petite fille à la tête dure m'aurait tant fait d'effet… Serais-ce le début d'une grande relation inoubliable ?... A cette époque, c'est ce que je me suis demandé.

- **_C'est gentil à toi de penser ça de moi mais…_**

- **_Arrête donc d'être cruelle avec moi et sois de bonne humeur même si l'envie n'est pas présente. _**Dit-il en l'interrompant.

- **_Peut-être que finalement, tu as sûrement un bon fond mais j'en doute encore._**

- **_Et je suis content que tu me vois de cet œil parce qu'on me trouve plutôt arrogant et trop froid… Enfin, j'ai tendance à avoir un côté glacial mais seulement quand on m'ennuie._**

- **_Ah, vraiment ?_**

- **_Oui, mais tout dépend de l'ambiance du lieu. Ici on est calme et posé alors je le suis aussi._**

- **_C'est vrai, tu as raison…_**

- **_Alors, je te parais toujours aussi bête et méchant que ces enfants ou devrais-je dire, ces chenapans ?_**

- **_Je ne te connais pas donc je ne devrais pas te juger si rapidement mais en tout cas, ça se voit que tu diffères largement de ces lâches._**

- **_Largement ? C'est tout ?_**

- **_Enfin... Beaucoup plus. _**Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- **_Alors ça veut dire que l'on peut commencer à entamer une amitié ?_**

- **_Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas mais… comme j'accorde une grande importance à la confiance, je me demande si avec toi ce ne sera que passager ou bien plus… Il me faut juste une affirmation comme preuve et un peu de temps si possible._**

Mon habitude à moi c'est d'ébouriffer les cheveux que j'apprécie énormément en leur souriant bêtement mais avec le cœur. Peut-être que l'on ne se connaissait que très peu mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est un grand début et autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Donc, je me suis mis à l'ébouriffer comme un père qui rencontre à nouveau son jeune fils et à lui sourire avec joie… Le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle ne s'est contentée que de détourné le regard… Et dans tout ça, Kon s'est posé sur mon épaule en bougeant plusieurs fois sa tête tout en examinant cette brune jeune fille comme si c'était quelqu'un de mystérieux.

- **_Le temps n'a pas son importance ici, j'aimerais être une personne à qui ta confiance vient du cœur justement. On ne se connaît pas assez et peut-être que c'est un peu trop précipité mais… je ne veux pas en aboutir là. J'ai comme l'impression d'être encré dans un livre onirique et pour enfin pouvoir réaliser que cette idée n'est qu'une foutaise, je veux avoir la certitude qu'en face de moi se trouve une preuve du contraire... J'ai tellement de mal à concrétiser ce qui se passe..._**

- **_Je... Je ne suis peut-être pas cette preuve en question tu sais..._**

- **_Mais moi je ne le sais pas non plus, nous ne le savons pas... J'aimerais juste que... enfin... veux-tu m'aider ?_**

- **_T'aider ? T'aider à accomplir... _**Déclara-t-elle en murmurant à soi-même, tout en étant dans une posture de réflexion.

- **_A trouver une solution de me rapprocher de toi. _**

- **_Alors, tu veux vraiment... _**Dit-elle, surprise.

- **_Véritablement vraiment vrai, inévitablement inévitable. _**Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle s'est mise à me renvoyer mon sourire contre le sien, très séduisant au passage, et nous nous sommes mis dans une situation très sérieuse tout à coup.

- **_Essaye juste de ne pas te moquer de moi, je suis peut-être stupide mais je ne me fais pas avoir si facilement…_**

- **_Je ne t'ai jamais critiqué une seule fois depuis notre rencontre et pourtant, si tu arrives à me croire sur parole précédemment, c'est que c'est la stricte vérité. _**

- **_T'es si sûr de toi que j'ai du mal à te croire._**

- **_Crois ce que tu veux, moi je poursuis ce que je désire._**

- **_…_**

- **_Bon et bien je vais devoir te convaincre pour que tu puisses me donner ta confiance, c'est bien ça ?_**

- **_Tu ne trouves pas que notre rencontre avance un peu trop vite ? Se confier à quelqu'un en moins d'une demi-heure, bavarder sans changer de sujet…_**

- **_Je n'y prête vraiment pas attention, ce que je souhaite en ce moment c'est avoir un dialogue avec toi. Je suis navré que notre rencontre ne prenne pas une autre tournure et que je suis trop rapide sur les présentations mais en ce moment, j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître et te laisser m'échapper sans rien dire serait comme reprendre le cours habituel de ma vie, c'est-à-dire : majordome, école, précepteur, devoirs, musique, manger et dormir. Mais aussi, ce serait la représentation d'un grand échec._**

- **_...C'est difficile pour moi de donner ça sans volonté car je n'ai confiance en quiconque et je sais qu'un jour on me lâchera n'importe où et salement mais et toi, tu me la donnerais si tu étais à ma place ? J'ai tellement perdu espoir envers les autres que ma seule demande est de me noyer dans la solitude car je n'ai plus le choix._**

- **_Sur tous mes dires, j'ai su te donner la réponse. D'après toi, que dirais-tu ?_**

- **_Pour être honnête… Enfin, c'est-à-dire que... Non, en fait je ne sais pas… _**Dit-elle en se grattant la tête.

- **_Évidemment que je te la donne, je te l'offre si tu veux et même, je serais prêt à te l'inscrire sur un papier si tu le souhaites._**

Ce qui m'a beaucoup amusé lorsque j'ai dit ça c'est qu'après avoir réaliser mes mots, elle voulut exploser de joie et ça se voyait nettement. Finalement elle s'en empêcha et se contenta simplement de me sourire.

- **_Personnellement, je ne saurais quoi dire après ça donc je vais laisser mon sourire te donner mon accord… Et si tu veux ma confiance, il faut que tu saches me convaincre ainsi je t'écouterais avec plaisir._**

J'ai relevé la tête pour admirer le ciel… Qu'il était beau ? Mouais, je n'en pensais pas moins mais bon… Disons que ce n'était pas cette pensée qui me traversait.

- **_Vois-tu, à l'école on m'appelle 'le monstre' : intelligent, riche et bien traité, de quoi en narguer certains. On m'envie et on m'humilie. On me déteste pour ma couleur de cheveux qui est orange et aussi parce que je suis différents des autres. Les critiques que je reçois sont « Hé carotte, retourne dans ton potager ! » ou encore « T'es tombé dans la peinture à la naissance, c'est débile ! »… Comme tu peux le remarquer, on ne m'aime pas non plus, tout comme toi pour mon style ou pour moi-même du fait que je suis trop différent... Le fait est que je suis comme toi tout simplement, rejeté de la société enfantine sans en savoir la vraie raison et je pense que c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas de sentiments… Même dans mon rang social, j'ai eu la grâce d'avoir des amis mais ils profitaient de la réputation de mon père… Du coup, j'ai été dans l'obligation de couper les liens avec eux et j'en suis fier encore aujourd'hui car j'ai su m'enfuir de leur piège. Je gagne de la confiance en moi peu à peu, avec dignité et bravoure. Mais bon, ce n'est toujours pas la bonne solution pour trouver d'autres amis donc aujourd'hui, j'essaye d'avancer pas à pas avec méditation. Je suis anodin, mes pas sont petits mais malgré tout, je souhaite pouvoir trouver la bonne direction qu'importe mes défauts qui m'éterniseront et me suivront à jamais._**

A la fin de cette phrase, je me suis mis à contemplé le sol, comme un poète perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés vers le bas refusant de faire face à l'horizon. Le vent glacial souffla dans mes oreilles me donnant le signe d'arrêter tout contact avec quiconque mis à part moi-même... Aussitôt, j'ai vu une ombre s'approcher de moi. Une douce et chaleureuse main vint se poser sur mon genou. Ma tête se redressa délicatement vers le paysage et apparu en face de moi, un jolie visage à l'allure réconfortante.

- **_Tu sais lorsque tu me racontes ça, j'ai eu tendance dans l'immédiat d'avoir eu la possibilité de te rencontrer bien plus tôt et même si aujourd'hui nous ne commençons qu'à créer notre avenir, je pense que nous pouvons rattraper ce peu de temps perdu mais précieux. C'est vrai que tu me ressembles un peu quand j'entends ce que tu me racontes… En écoutant ça, on peut vraiment dire que ta vie n'est pas aussi facile que la mienne, malgré ta splendeur richesse et bonne conduite._**

- **_Si tu veux, je considère la richesse comme un élément superflu dans mon état d'esprit tout comme mon traitement… Avoir une vie sereine c'est correct mais quand t'as l'impression d'être prisonnier de ce qu'on t'a offert, alors tu ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est une chose magnifique... Néanmoins, j'espère avoir conquis tes oreilles pour qu'on puisse aller de l'avant. Après m'avoir entendu te raconter ma vie, tu penses toujours à ne plus vouloir m'offrir ta confiance ?_**

- **_Je n'ai pas de preuve devant moi mais je veux bien essayer de te croire et puis, je dois sûrement te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce en racontant ma vie moi aussi... D'ailleurs en y repensant, je me demande qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici… Tu devrais peut-être retourner chez toi, tu ne crois pas ? Tes parents vont énormément se soucier._**

Elle était du genre à pardonner et à accepter facilement, même si au fond d'elle ce n'était pas réellement son intention. Elle est aussi très rancunière, quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais. Oui je sais, je connais beaucoup de chose sur elle. Détail par détail, croyez-moi…

- **_J'ai plutôt envie de rester ici… Comme mes parents sont en réunion et que normalement, ce sont les domestiques qui me gardent, j'en ai profité pour fuir dehors. J'ai fui car ce coucher de soleil magnifique m'attirait mais qu'en plus, je voulais rencontrer de nouvelle personne à qui parler. Apparemment une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ne veut toujours pas me dire pourquoi elle pleurait tout à l'heure, je suis prêt à l'écouter pourtant. _**Dit-il avec compassion.

- **_Promets-moi de ne pas en rire ou de ne pas faire semblant de m'avoir écouté dans ce cas._**

- **_Tu penses vraiment que je suis ce genre de personne ? J'essaye tellement de devenir proche de toi, même si tu me barres de temps en temps mon envie._**

- **_Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je me méfie beaucoup désormais car on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut advenir prochainement._**

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas je te comprends et je t'en donne ma parole, promis. _**Dit-il, convaincu.

Je lui avais promis et j'en étais fier. Pour la première fois, je pouvais faire confiance en quelqu'un et de même pour la personne devant moi. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais, les promesses c'est ma spécialité… Avec elle bien sûr, à croire que je vous décris un jeu…

- **_En réalité, je n'ai pratiquement pas d'amis… Je ne suis pas riche ou quoi que ce soit en rapport avec la fortune, disons que je suis quelqu'un de défavorisé mais j'ai de quoi vivre. Mes parents sont montés au ciel quand j'avais l'âge de six ans, lors d'un accident de voiture alors que mon frère et moi étions chez notre grand-mère. J'étais si pressée de les voir mais cette nuit, ils se sont éteints à jamais à cause d'un chauffeur saoul. Triste et figée de cet évènement je suis restée muette pendant la moitié de mes sept ans. Heureusement que j'ai un frère et je remercie le ciel de m'avoir donné un tel cadeau que je ne chérissais pas beaucoup avant et aujourd'hui, j'essaye de l'idolâtrer comme il l'a toujours fait avec moi. A cette époque il était majeur et, c'est ainsi qu'il a commencé à me prendre sous son aile comme un second père. Nous sommes partis habiter chez nos grands-parents pendant quelque temps car ils habitaient dans un village proche de Karakura puis, mon frère s'est trouvé un travail tout en abandonnant ses études. Au départ, mes grands-parents voulaient impérativement vendre la maison de mes parents mais mon frère s'est obstiné à la garder en leur suppliant maintes fois au péril de ses économies. Finalement ils ont cédé à sa demande cependant, quelques jours plus tard ma grand-mère est partie rejoindre mes parents. Pour faire les funérailles de ma grand-mère nous avons dû vendre beaucoup de meubles et donner de notre poche mais ça n'avait pas suffit donc nous avons vendu sa maison… Le reste de l'argent a été destiné pour son mari et du coup nous n'avions rien touché car après les funérailles, mon grand-père a disparu ou peut-être s'est enfui. Nous sommes retournés habités chez nous, dans la demeure de nos parents et plus les jours passaient, plus le loyer s'élevait. Ils nous ont saisi quelques meubles mais des amis de mon frère ont commencé à l'aider. Aujourd'hui la situation se stabilise et j'espère que ça le restera. _**Dit-elle en respirant calmement pour reprendre son souffle et pour continuer son récit.

«** Je veux te réconforter. **»

- **… **Fit-il toujours à son écoute.

- **_Tu sais, cette histoire, personne d'autre ne le sais mis à part mon grand-frère. En ce moment il travaille pour nous deux pendant que chaque jour je vais à l'école et l'attends le soir pour lui raconter ma vie : je me sens comme un poids pour lui. Chaque jour, je joue toute seule dans le sable en regardant les enfants s'amuser comme nous devrions le faire. Chaque jour, je m'en vais étudier seule sur une table avec comme compagnie mes affaires scolaires qui ne peuvent communiquer avec moi. Et chaque jour, je perds un temps fou de ma vie car je ne fais que de sombrer et personne ne peut m'aider. On pourrait croire que je n'ai rien à faire dans ma vie et je le pense aussi. Un jour, lors de mes huit ans j'ai fugué et je voulais me cacher dans un endroit là où personne n'aurait pu me trouver afin d'éviter de causer encore des ennuis à ma seule famille. J'avais pris avec moi un sac à dos dans lequel j'avais mis une petite couette et une grosse peluche de lapin que mon frère m'avait offerte à mes six ans. Vers minuit j'ai ouvert la porte et je suis partie quelque part, dans un endroit inconnu. Il pleuvait et seul mon imperméable me protéger de cette pluie mais pas de ce froid. Pour éviter de me fatiguer et pour reprendre ma marche plus tard, je me suis reposée dans la grotte en dessous du toboggan de ce parc. J'ai pris ma couette et me suis allongée avec ma peluche en main… J'étais si sûre d'avoir réussi ma fuite... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard j'aurais entendu la voix de mon frère hurlant mon prénom sans arrêt. Disons que j'étais surprise mais à la fois embarrassée du fait qu'il ait pu me retrouvé si facilement. Je ne voulais pas sortir de cette cachette, je me sentais bien à l'abri et à l'ombre de sa présence mais la lumière de sa lampe de torche m'a éblouie les yeux et comme tout enfant découvert de leur bêtise par leur proche j'ai pris peur d'entendre sa voix m'enguirlander, seulement… il ne m'a pas disputé. Même si la pluie cachait sa sueur, les larmes de ses yeux ne l'étaient pas. Oui, mon frère a pleuré cette nuit et au lieu de me disputer il m'a serré fortement dans ses bras en m'avertissant de ne plus jamais refaire mon acte immoral. Durant cette nuit j'ai réalisé que même si on ne m'aimait pas, la seule personne qui doit me considérer n'est autre que mon frère et j'ai pris conscience aussi que ma présence lui était importante ce qui m'a donné l'ordre de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir inutilement._**

- **_…_**

« **Je veux te connaître. **»

- **_Tu… Tu dois t'ennuyer, non ? M'entendre parler pendant que tu restes silencieux est soporifique n'est-ce pas? _**Dit-elle en souriant nerveusement tout en se touchant les oreilles.

« **Je veux te réconforter, je veux te connaître, je veux être ton ami, je veux être ta lumière, je veux te faire sourire, je te veux dans mes bras, je te veux dans mon cœur, je te veux toi et personne d'autre ici. Toi qui es devant moi, je veux que tu m'aies dans ta vie. Accepte-moi au sein de ta famille pour m'aider à égayer ma tristesse aussi… **» Ces groupes de mots sont les souhaits que je faisais en cet instant, ils décrivaient à la fois mon désir mais aussi une réalité. Je voulais vraiment lui tenir la main sans jamais la lâcher à partir de la jeunesse à la vieillesse.

- **_Non._**

- **_No… Non ?_** Répéta-t-elle, surprise.

- **_Non, j'ai aimé ton histoire et j'aimerais en savoir davantage. Je dois avouer que c'est pratiquement incomparable vis-à-vis de mon histoire. Mon histoire est tellement médiocre à côté de la tienne, les comparer serait une insulte pour toi. Sincèrement maintenant je suis en très mauvaise posture, disons que tout de suite je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir… … Oui je sais, c'est idiot de ma part et j'en suis navré._**

- **_Oh, désolée, autant pour moi ce n'était pas mon intention mais je comprends tout à fait ton ressenti._**

- **_Ah mais ne t'excuse pas, ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire. Pardonne-moi, ce que je voulais que tu saches c'est que j'ai du chagrin pour toi car tu n'as pas eu une vie facile : tes parents sont partis bien trop tôt, ton frère est ta seule famille maintenant et personne ne t'a réellement apprécié mis à part moi si on peut le dire de cette manière. Au passage, j'aimerais te présentais mes condoléances pour tes parents et j'aimerai qu'un jour, tu puisses au moins dire que tu veuilles continuer à apprécier la vie car je veux que tu t'induis dans la lumière et non t'enfouir dans la pénombre. Je t'ai écouté avec silence et intérêt, sans rire, sans te couper la parole et sans te commenter péjorativement. J'ai pris du plaisir à t'entendre parler et je n'en suis pas mécontent mais plutôt, au contraire car tu as su te confier à quelqu'un avec ton cœur, et je suis heureux que ce « quelqu'un » me représente._**

- **_Merci, j'apprécie tes mots d'encouragement qui sont si bien structurés ainsi que tes paroles touchantes. Mes parents ont sûrement dû t'entendre, enfin je l'espère. Ne t'en fais pas pour ma tristesse, plus les années passes, plus elle s'en va avec. Toutefois, ma seule et unique raison de me noyer à mon triste sort et de savoir pour quelle raison je suis née, haïe de ces enfants comme nous._**

- **_Moi je pense qu'ils sont jaloux de toi tout simplement mais qu'ils n'osent pas l'avouer, car ils sont trop timides et peureux._**

- **_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, même si c'est censé me rassurer, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis si spéciale._**

- **_Bon, peut-être pas jaloux mais peut-être qu'ils veulent avoir quelque chose que toi tu possèdes et pas eux…_**

- **_Par exemple ? Ce que j'ai sur moi est ce qu'ils ne souhaiteront jamais je pense sauf s'ils sont débiles._**

- **_Tes yeux d'améthystes. _**

- **_Mes yeux… d'améthystes ?_**

- **_Évidemment, c'est ce qui te rend spéciale. Ce violet éclatant dans tes yeux, il est tellement beau qu'ils sont jaloux de ne pas avoir si jolie une couleur dans leurs yeux C'est comme si tu possédais en toi une pierre précieux et qui justement te rend unique : tu possèdes un regard précieux, qu'importe les avis des autres tu es une personne précieuse ! Le plus fréquent est le brun mais toi, le brun ne te collerait pas. J'admets que tes yeux sont vachement plus beaux que les miens et j'en suis moi-même jaloux. Moi j'ai hérité d'yeux ambre mais j'ai toujours voulu en avoir des verts d'ailleurs._**

- **_Ils sont si jolis que ça ?_** Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Bien entendu, ils sont quasiment magnifiques, aussi magnifique que ce cerisier._**

- **_Tu le penses vraiment ?_**

- **_Quand il s'agit de toi, tout est positif et tout est réel venant de moi. _**Dit-il tout en caressant la tête de Kon.

- **_Oh euh, _**dit-elle en se grattant la tête en étant gênée**_, ça me fait plaisir que quelqu'un pense autre chose de moi et qui découvre que je suis assez spéciale. _**

- **_C'est bien pour ça que je te demande de devenir mon amie car je sais que tu es plus que spéciale. _**

- **_Tu sais, ce n'est pas que j'hésite mais tu veux vraiment essayer d'entamer une amitié ? Nous avons pas mal de point commun je trouve mais peut-être qu'au final, nous sommes complètement opposé. _**

- **_Bien sûr que non, c'est plutôt le contraire de ce que tu viens de dire : si on continue de parler comme ça, au final on va s'en trouver pleins d'autres. Tu ne trouves pas ça excellent d'avoir des similitudes farfelues ?_**

- **_Si, pourquoi pas. _**Dit-elle en riant.

- **_Faisons un essai si tu n'es pas encore sûre._**

- **_Hm… A bien réfléchir, « essai » serait mal entretenu. Pourquoi ne pas employer, « commençons dès maintenant » si tu es si impatient ?_**

- **_Dans ce cas, commençons dès maintenant. _**Dit-il en souriant.

Au fait, elle adorait coupé la parole au gens. Certes, elle ne l'a pas fait ici mais bon, je l'ai connu bien avant vous et mieux que quiconque. Elle était peut-être à l'écoute mais en même temps était très impoli en retour. C'est ce qui fait son charme après tout…

- **_Alors nous sommes amis désormais._**

- **_Tout à fait. Hm… Je… Je peux te demander quelque chose qui me tient à cœur aussi ?_**

- **_Je t'écoute._**

A cet instant, je lui ai tendu mes mains. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi je faisais ça d'ailleurs.

- **_Donne-moi ta confiance. Nous sommes pareils et nous avons une tristesse. Je voudrais que l'on partage cette expérience à deux pour pouvoir prendre confiance ensemble. Ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de te l'avouer et je n'en doute pas mais je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours… Être ami c'est bien mais si la confiance est avec nous, c'est mieux tu ne trouves pas ? _**Dit-il en penchant sa tête.

Elle ne m'avait pas encore répondu. Elle s'est contentée de réfléchir et de regarder le cerisier en se tournant face à lui. Ma chance d'égayé mon isolement était à deux doigts de se produire, et disons que j'étais assez perplexe de sa réaction. Par chance, mon vœu m'a été exaucé. Elle s'est retournée en étant une autre fille. Son regard affligeant s'est transformé en un regard exaltation. Elle a compris qu'il fallait qu'elle pose ses deux petites fines mains sur les miennes. Pas en les posant délicatement mais en les claquant par-dessus les miennes de façon à ce que moi et elle, nous passions un pacte.

- **_Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. _**Dit-elle avec un sourire**_. _**

Je vous ai dit qu'elle avait une certaine force, non ? Même si ce n'est pas vrai ?

- **_Tu… T'es sûre ?_** Dit-il ébahi.

- **_Évidemment, sinon je ne t'aurais pas claqué des mains._**

- **_Finalement, je ne m'étais pas trompé sur ton cas._**

- **_Ah vraiment ? Ça veut dire que si j'avais dit « non » tu serais parti, c'est ça ?_**Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- **_Comment ? Mais... Mais non ! Enfin pas que pour ça… Je veux dire, même si t'aurais dit non je serais resté…_**Bredouilla-t-il

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais. _**Dit-elle en riant.

- **_…_**

Je n'avais rien su dire à ce moment car j'étais tout simplement embarrassé de ma stupide action…

- **_Ta réaction est bizarre… Bof, de toute façon je ne m'en attendais pas moins de toi._**

- **_Disons plutôt que je suis surpris de voir que tu pouvais avoir de l'humour._**

- **_Très drôle…_**

Elle adorait m'embêter ainsi et moi aussi. C'est fou comment on peut s'amuser si facilement… Après que je lui ai ébouriffé les cheveux pour la deuxième fois, elle broncha un petit peu puis me redonna ma main pour pouvoir continuer le dialogue.

- **_Repartons du fait que tu viennes à ma rencontre. C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu plus exigeante que toi et j'en suis navrée… Donc, comment t'appelles-tu ?_**

- **_Mon nom à moi c'est Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo. Et toi ?_**

- **_Kuchiki Rukia, enchantée._**

A ce moment-là, j'ai reçu une dizaine de coup de bec sur ma tête et c'est vrai que j'avais complètement oublié que Kon était là…

- **_Oh j'allais oublier, je te présente Kon, mon oiseau de compagnie. C'est une perruche_** **_callopsitte jaune, un mâle._**

Et pour faire semblant que c'était lui le plus charmant de nous deux, il s'est mis à lui dire _'Bonjour' _en hochant sa tête de haut en bas… Ce qui avait fortement plu Rukia car elle s'était mise à rire… On peut dire que je l'ai bien élevé... je parle de Kon.

- **_Il est adorable. J'adore sa coiffure, ça change des oiseaux aux crânes plats et puis il est vachement plus beau._**

- **_Fais attention lorsque tu dis ça car Kon ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'exposer sa beauté à tout le monde, il en a lui-même conscience… En attendant, il ne manque pas d'air lui._**

- **_Je… Je peux le voir de plus près ?_**

- **_Ah bien sûr, tu peux même lui caresser la tête si tu veux._**

Je lui avais rapproché mon épaule pour qu'elle puisse être en contact avec Kon et son petit index vint dorloter sa crête en répétant plusieurs fois le mouvement de haut en bas. Comme elle a vu que ça lui plaisait beaucoup, elle s'est mise à lui caresser le dessous du cou et faut croire qu'elle s'amusait drôlement bien. Il lui avait dit deux _'Merci' _je crois et, d'après moi, c'est la première fois que je voyais des étoiles dans les yeux de Rukia tellement qu'elle était épatée de sa politesse… Politesse d'orgueil plutôt…

- **_Il est poli et on peut dire qu'il a été traité avec affection. C'est toi qui lui as appris ces tas de mots ?_**

- **_Tout à fait, je me suis mis à l'élever comme un fidèle compagnon et on peut dire que ça a bien marché. Il est têtu de temps en temps mais il reste tout de même agréable à entendre quand personne ne parle._**

- **_Ah, et il est charmant avec tout le monde ?_**

- **_S'il ressent le même ressenti que moi, il l'est. Disons qu'on a une sorte de connexion télépathique puisque ça fait assez longtemps que je l'élève sous mon aile._**

- **_Vraiment, combien de temps ?_**

- **_Deux ans et il n'a pas fini de grandir. J'imagine que quand il sera grand_**, dit-il en caressant la tête de sa perruche, **_il sera aussi fainéant et agressif qu'un chat._**

Ah, ce Kon… On peut vraiment dire qu'on a une connexion… Il m'a entendu dire des âneries alors il s'est mis à me becqueter la tête. J'avais une sorte de marteau-piqueur dans les cheveux et croyez moi que la seule chose que vous ressentez c'est... la douleur, à moins d'être un rocher pour y résister et le prendre à son propre jeu.

- **_En tout cas, c'est certain qu'il continuera à te piquer chaque fois que tu diras quelque chose de mal vis-à-vis de lui. _**Dit-elle en riant.

- **_Ça, c'est sûr… _**Dit-il en se frottant la tête.

- **_Comme il est encore petit, autant le laisser se divertir un peu sinon il risque d'en faire qu'à sa tête. _**Dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui ai souri pour lui renvoyer le sien puis j'ai laissé Kon dans l'arbre pour qu'il puisse faire sa petite vie à temps limité. A ce moment-là, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et me suis mis face à elle… Comme si j'allais assister à la plus grande affirmation de ma vie.

- **_Tu peux me promettre une autre chose ?_**

- **_Si ce n'est pas tordu._**

J'ai levé mon petit doigt et me suis rapproché de plus en plus d'elle que limite nos fronts se collaient… Au départ, elle m'avait regardé bizarrement en étant surprise puis inquiète… Mais bon, peu après, l'ambiance s'atténua et elle avait repris confiance.

- **_Faisons une promesse. Promets-moi que n'importe où nous serons nous aurons toujours ce fil qui nous lie, ce fil qui nous a permis de nous connaître et ce fil qui marque un commencement. Ne laisse jamais cette promesse s'en aller si soudainement, ne la laisse jamais derrière toi et j'en ferais de même, qu'importe les circonstances._**

Quand j'ai recroisé son regarde avec le mien, étrangement je me sentais déjà en sécurité. Peut-être que la courte connaissance que nous avions fait, n'était que simple mais personne ou rien ne démontrait qu'elle était finie. Par soulagement et apaisement, elle s'est mise à me sourire… Que dieu ça faisait du bien. Elle me fit un sourire, croisa son doigt au mien.

- **_Donc ça signifie que tu ne veux pas me perdre… Bien, c'en est de même pour moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais refuser d'ailleurs… J'accepte avec grand plaisir mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas la briser sinon je me ferais le plaisir de te castrer avec dignité. _**

- **_Je te l'accorde mais tu risques de ne pas de te faire ce cher « plaisir » avant un long moment._**

Des fois elle faisait des menaces assez tordues et même effrayantes mais je n'en avais pas peur… Enfin, je n'y croyais pas trop. Des fois aussi, elle disait des trucs qui faisaient rougir pour un rien…

Concernant les feuilles qui étaient auparavant les miennes sont devenues des avions en papier ce jour-ci. Je lui avais dit que ma passion c'était d'en faire quand la feuille concernée ne m'était d'aucune importance. Lorsque que j'avais fini de le plier en multiple morceau, je le lui avais montré puis l'avais brandi comme un trophée… Oui, c'est ridicule mais j'étais jeune et ahuri en cette période.

- **_Hm, pas mal mais moi je sais faire mieux._**

- **_Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, montre-moi._**

- **_Pas de soucis._**

Elle partit ramasser quelques-unes de mes feuilles et commença à faire de multiple pliage elle aussi. J'étais, disons… stupéfait, choqué, outré, surpris de voir ça parce qu'en moins de deux, elle avait déjà fini à faire… non pas un bateau, ni une fleur… mais une étoile ! Moi j'ai passé mon temps à faire des avions en papier et elle, du jour au lendemain, me fait découvrir une autre sorte de manipulation avec le papier. Personnellement, l'étoile était parfaitement réussite et très jolie d'ailleurs. Mentalement, je me suis dit que mon avion était mille fois dérisoire que sa magnifique étoile…

- **_Chapeau, moi qui croyais avoir tout vu…_**

- **_Si toi t'aimes les avions en papier, moi j'aime les étoiles. Chaque jour je les contemple et je me régale des yeux, c'est tout simplement génial et romantique !_**

- **_Les avions ne me fascinent pas mais c'est la meilleure façon d'éloigner une bêtise en l'inscrivant sur du papier tout en le faisant valser dans les airs._**

Elle me sourit chaleureusement et me prit l'avion des mains. Elle regarda devant elle, faisant des va et vient de l'avion et d'un geste rapide, l'avion partit dans tous les sens vers les divertissements, atterrissant brusquement sur l'une des têtes des garnements de tout à l'heure. Il se frotta la tête et partit en courant croyant peut-être que le ciel en avait marre de lui… En tout cas, bien visé ! Le pire c'est qu'on s'est échangé un fou rire… Ridicule, exactement mais bon, le ridicule ne tue pas.

- **_Et dire qu'il se croyait dur, je suis déçue de voir qu'un garçon ne reste ni plus ni moins qu'un abruti…_**

- **_Y compris moi ?_**

- **_Je ne pense pas t'avoir évoqué. _**Dit-elle en prenant une autre feuille.

J'ai fait pareil qu'elle à ce moment-là. Une feuille était égale à soit une étoile ou soit un avion en papier... Quand nous avions fini, la première chose que j'ai faite était d'inscrire quelque chose dessus avant de le lancer. Je sortis de ma poche un beau stylo noir et écrit dessus… Secret, je vous le dirai dans peu de temps.

- **_Comme ça, nous serons fixés sur notre promesse. _**Dit-il en achevant le dernier mot.

- **_Moi aussi j'aimerai partager quelque chose avec toi._**

- **_Ah ?_**

- **_J'aimerai que, même si nous ne serons plus liés dans le futur, notre lien sera le plus fort qu'il est existé entre nous. Que le temps nous change, rien ne nous séparera. Même si les décennies passent à l'allure devant nos yeux, je te promets et prouverais que tu resteras le même pour moi. Je trouverai, par tous les moyens qui existent dans ce monde, une manière de te rejoindre. Et toi, tu me le promets ?_**

Je lui pris l'étoile à côté d'elle et inscrit quelque chose dessus. Elle s'est mis à me sourire grandement et à fixer l'écriture une dizaine de secondes. J'avais écrit dessus « **_Non… je te l'ai déjà promis._** » Tordu mais en même temps, rassurant.

- **_Et maintenant tu doutes encore de moi ? _**Dit-il en souriant.

- **_Non, du tout._** Dit-elle en souriant.

Et là, j'ai lancé mon avion et l'ai laissé partir où il voulait. Qui l'aurait cru si j'avais inscrit dessus « **_J'ai rencontré une étoile d'onyx qui m'a illuminé et maintenant, je ne veux plus la quitter._**» …Vous ? Eh bien, vous avez eu raison… C'est à cet instant précis que le cours de ma vie avait repris sa marche… Enfin… non, peu importe de toute manière en ce moment même quand je vous parle d'elle, il ne l'est plus…

Nous étions dans deux écoles différentes mais rien ne changeait nos rencontres. Tous les jours j'allais au parc sous cet arbre que nous avions baptisé _'Cerisier d'amitié'_. Nous parlons de tout et de rien : nos journées, nos passe-temps, nos couleurs favorites… Nos rigolades ainsi que notre gaieté étaient tellement immenses que l'on ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui filait devant nos yeux. On faisait tout le temps des choses que d'autres enfants ne faisaient pas. Par exemple, on venait au parc avec des crayons et des feuilles pour dessiner n'importe quoi mais qui nous faisait rire ou encore on ramenait des ficelles pour dire qu'on était lié et que ce bout de ficelle était aussi dure que l'acier. Bien entendu, l'activité _'Étoile et avion en papier'_ était prévu… Bon d'accord, c'est ridicule de se ramener avec un bout de ficelle mais c'est ce qui nous différenciait de ces chenapans. Que les autres vous regardez faire des choses biscornues étaient leur problème mais, ce que je sais c'est que quand vous êtes à côté de la personne qui vous redonne le sourire, les critiques s'en vont loin de vous laissant place aux rire. Oh oui, croyez-moi je pense que c'était la seule chose que je voulais qui disparaisse de ma vie.

Kon aussi a vécu cet instant précieux avec moi. Il lui a fallu à peu près une semaine et demie pour pouvoir l'apprendre à prononcer nos prénoms. Je pense qu'à force de l'avoir nourri, il a dû grossir car je sentais mon épaule plus rabaissé que d'habitude. Bon en tout cas, ma technique a marché et maintenant il sait dire _'Ichigo' _et _Rukia'_, pas mal hein.

~[…]~

Cela faisait environ six mois qu'on se connaissait. Peut-être pas par cœur mais on pouvait s'identifier facilement. Six mois de pur allégresse et six mois de changement de vie. Je ne savais pas si j'éprouvais de l'amour ou juste de l'amitié car je savais que quand j'étais très heureux mon cœur tournait dans tous les sens mais aussi quand j'avais peur. A cet instant, c'était l'euphorie qui me comblait... Des fois, je me dis que l'amour est un sentiment que je ne connaîtrais jamais. J'ai beau poser la question à mes domestiques mais elles répondaient toujours de la même sorte ou les mêmes choses : **_« C'est une chose comme les autres. »_** ou **_« Tu es trop petit pour comprendre. _**_»_ Je le savais moi-même que c'était des réponses qui avaient pour but de m'en éloigner. Je pense qu'elles ne voulaient pas me le dire car elles en avaient la fainéantise tout simplement... Mon majordome, le meilleur confident qui existe au monde, me l'a dit d'une manière assez compliquée… Je crois bien qu'il avait dit : « **_Si tu y crois, alors l'amour viendra tout seul_**. »… Ouais, et bien j'ai un bon bout de chemin à faire pour pouvoir la comprendre encore… Je me demande ce que prennent les adultes avant de parler car ils emploient des phrases philosophiques qui peuvent se dire avec légèretés, sans trop de détails et courtement dites…

Je me rappelle d'un autre jour aussi, c'est le jour qui m'a le plus marqué on va dire… Il se situait environ… trois mois après notre rencontre. Oui, ce jour était aussi magique que l'autre. Ce n'était pas le soir par contre, mais l'après-midi. C'était pendant le week-end, avec un soleil qui nous picotait le dos de chaleur. C'était surtout très désagréable pour moi parce que je hais le soleil. La raison est que je préfère la nuit au soleil, voilà tout. Donc je disais, ce jour m'avait marqué…

Je n'avais pas emmené Kon car il voulait dormir… Une perruche flemmarde… A cette époque j'étais toujours vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec un nœud papillon noir et par-dessus, une veste marron qui s'assortissait à mon pantalon… Un beau petit gentleman diriez-vous… Même l'été, j'avais le devoir de garder un pantalon et non un short. Si vous savez ce qu'on endure quand on est le fils d'un certain riche et renommé… La vie est si nulle que j'en décris moi-même cette souffrance… Bref, passons… Concernant ce nœud papillon noir et affreux, je l'avais enlevé car il ne me servait pas à grand-chose… Donc, je me promenais dans le parc comme à mon habitude et j'ai eu peur d'un coup. Normalement, Rukia était toujours la première à arriver sous l'arbre et bien avant moi d'ailleurs et pourtant... cse n'était pas le cas ici. Je me suis dit qu'elle était peut-être malade ou bien qu'elle faisait ses devoirs… Au final, je me suis allongé sous l'arbre à l'ombre du soleil. J'ai croisé mes mains derrière ma tête pour en faire un coussin et j'ai superposé mes jambes. Je fixais drôlement bien le cerisier à vrai dire pour que soudainement, je m'assoupisse. J'ai dû fermer les yeux deux minutes et quand je les ai rouverts, une petite tête familière est apparue au-dessus de moi. Elle m'avait plutôt plus fait peur qu'autre chose. Mon âme est ressortit de mon corps sous l'effet de peur… Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas très malin. Vous l'auriez deviné, cette petite tête n'était autre que celle de Rukia. Bizarrement, elle était plutôt loin au-dessus de moi. A ce que je sache, on ne rétrécit pas durant un jour de séparation… Je ne la voyais pas très bien à cause du rayon de soleil qu'elle a laissé échapper, mais je reconnaissais quand même cette petite silhouette. En réalité, elle était perchée sur l'arbre ou plutôt, elle faisait le cochon pendu à l'aide d'une branche qui m'avait l'air très solide. Enfin, cochon pendu je ne pense pas mais seulement ses deux jambes s'agrippaient fortement à la branche mais appelons ça le cochon mi-pendu. Après m'avoir fait peur, elle m'avait inquiété. Je vous jure, je ne sais pas combien de fois elle m'a fait ce coup mais je vous promets, celle-là était la dernière. Je me suis levé précipitamment pour lui tirer les oreilles.

- **_Ichigo ! Houhou, t'es réveillé ? _**Dit-elle en riant.

- **_Ru… Rukia ! Que fais-tu perchée ici ? Tu n'as pas peur de te faire mal ?_** Dit-il craintif.

- **_Pas le moindre du monde ! Je me sens comme un oiseau, libre !_** Dit-elle toute contente.

- **_En plus d'être petite, tu es fragile… Redescends !_**

- **_Je suis bien ici, viens me rejoindre._**

- **_Non, redescends ! Viens me saluer au moins !_**

- **_Mais regarde, je vole !_**

- **_Où vois-tu des ailes sur toi, bon sang !_**

Ce qui était rassurant avec elle ici c'était qu'elle se fichait totalement de ma tête. Bien entendu, c'est ironique. Premièrement, comment peut-on voler accroché à une branche et deuxièmement… Depuis quand volons-nous, nous les êtres humains ?

- **_Ruk… Attention !_** Cria-t-il.

Elle s'est mise à tendre les bras pour faire des ailes puis elle a commencé à gigoter de gauche à droite et dans tous les sens aussi. Elle faisait des hauts et des bas de ses bras me faisant sauter sur place. Tandis qu'elle rigoler de son ânerie, elle me faisait perdre le contrôle de moi-même. J'ai tendu les bras vers elle en l'incitant de sauter vers moi et non vers le sol. J'étais plutôt prêt à prendre les dégâts à sa place pourtant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens ne me prennent jamais au sérieux quand je dis ça…

- **_Saute._**

- **_Quoi ?_** Dit-elle en s'arrêtant de rire.

- **_Saute, je te rattraperai._**

- **_Mais non, tu vas te faire mal à cause de moi._**

- **_S'il te plaît fais-moi ce plaisir, ne t'écrases pas au sol mais sur moi._** Dit-t-il calmement.

- **_Ce plaisir ? Non mais tu délires, tu veux souffrir à ce point ? Êtes-vous fasciné par le masochiste mon cher ami ?_**

- **_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! _**

- **_Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me rejoindre, c'est plutôt amusant tu ne trouves pas ?_**

- **_En ce moment même je suis inquiet de ta situation, et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être pendu comme un cochon._**

- **_C'est plutôt marrant, tu ne trouves pas ?_**

Elle était aussi adorable qu'elle était têtue… Oui, un vrai fil à retordre…

- **_Arrête de dire des bêtises! Si tu te casses quelque chose, ce sera en partie de ma faute et je ne veux pas que cela arrive !_**

- **_Oh je vois, monsieur ne veut pas devenir complice de ma bêtise ! _**Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- **_Mais non, tu n'as pas compris ! Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses à cause de moi car je suis présent devant toi._** Dit-il en se tapant le front.

- **_C'est gentil de ta part mais, j'aimerai rester encore un peu comme ça. _**Dit-elle en lui souriant de plus belle.

- **_Rukia, ma patience à des limites... Redescends tout de suite ! _**Dit-il d'un ton vexé et très sérieux.

- **_D'accord, écarte-toi dans ce cas. _**Dit-elle en riant.

- **_Non ! Saute vers moi !_**

- **_Non !_**

- **_Hngh… Non ?!_**

- **_Oui, non !_**

- **_Je m'en fiche, saute vers moi !_**

- **_Non !_**

- **_Si !_**

- **_Non c'est non, Ichigo ! T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?_**

- **_N'essaye pas de changer de sujet… Si moi je dis « si » alors tu sautes vers moi, un point c'est tout !_**

- **_Bon d'accord mais, t'es sûr ? Je pourrais te faire très mal qui sait, d'autant plus que je suis toute sale. Je suis tombée dans le sable tout à l'heure. _**Dit-elle en hésitant.

- **_Si je te le demande c'est que je le veux, forcément… Qu'importe dans quelle saleté tu es, je te rattraperai coûte que coûte. _**Dit-il en se calmant.

- **_Non, je ne veux pas te salir alors pousses-toi !_**

- **_… Bon très bien, je m'éloigne._**

- **_Merci._** Dit-elle en soupirant d'aise.

Elle a pris une grande inspiration, s'était étirée les bras puis s'est laissée tombée comme une plume vers le sol avec courage… Mon dieu, c'était vraiment la fille la plus petite et la plus audacieuse que je n'avais jamais rencontré… Détrompez-vous, je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber comme une feuille d'automne tremblante au sol… A vrai dire, quand je me suis mis à deux ou trois mètres d'elle pour m'éloigner, j'ai précipitamment couru vers elle… Pour la rattraper bien sûr, je ne vais pas laisser une si jolie princesse gâcher son si beau physique aux yeux d'ange. Donc, je l'ai rattrapé comme un brave jeune homme mais…en l'attrapant dans son envol, je suis tombé en arrière juste après parce que j'ai trébuché sur un bout de bois… un stupide bout de bois qui mérite d'être retiré des autres. Je me suis éclaté le dos sur l'herbe mais je n'ai rien eu par chance. Le poids de Rukia s'est renforcé sur moi me donnant encore plus d'altération... J'ai l'air cruel quand je dis ça, mes excuses… J'ai serré les dents et me suis relevé doucement en l'emmenant dans mon geste avec moi. J'étais assis avec elle, entourée par mes bras et elle, elle était assise entre mes jambes en train de se cacher dans mon torse… Quand elle remonta sa tête jusqu'à la mienne… Elle m'a regardé furieusement et m'a mis un petit coup de tête… Oui, c'était douloureux et c'est pour ça que je m'étais frotter le front.

- **_Non mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à toi juste avant ?! T'es vraiment un crétin !_**

Disons que je ne l'avais pas écouté… Avec un large sourire de satisfaction, je lui avais ébouriffé les cheveux.

- **_Je suis rassuré que tu n'es rien eu… _**

- **_…_**

- **_Tu vas bien ?_**

Et là, j'ai collé mon front au sien, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, puis j'ai inspecté sa température pour voir si elle était chaude ou pas… Au départ non mais d'un coup, elle est devenue chaude… Ah oui, je l'avais fait rougir aussic'est peut-être pour ça.

- **_Ou… Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas._**

- **_Tant mieux, je suis plus que soulagé maintenant._**

- **_Désolée…_**

- **_Ah non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser et au contraire je te l'interdis._**

- **_Si, je suis vraiment navrée… En plus de t'avoir fait mal, j'ai tâché tes si beaux vêtements et tu vas te faire gronder par ma faute…_** Dit-elle en baissant sa tête.

- **_Hep, regarde-moi._**

Je ne sais pas par quel procédé, miraculeusement détesté par moi, j'arrive à la rendre triste mais je hais ça chez moi… Je n'aime pas rendre triste mon entourage et ça me fend le cœur quand je l'aperçois ainsi… Elle avait la tête baissée et ne voulait pas la relever juste pour me voir. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur que je l'enguirlande ou que je ne lui adresse plus la parole… Ma foi, elle se trompait quand même sur toute la ligne. Pour la rassurer, j'ai passé un doigt sous son menton et lui ai relevé la tête grâce à ça… Malgré tout, elle évitait toujours mon regard.

- **_Non…_**

- **_Rukia, ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas me fâché._**

- **_…_**

- **_Promis._**

- **_…_**

Je pense que je vais vous le dire et le redire mais, elle est vraiment têtue quand même… Selon moi, la meilleure façon de lui dire que je n'étais pas fâché c'était de sourire à sa place… Je l'ai donc serré plus fort, front sur front, contre moi puis je me suis mis à sourire à pleine dent tout en ricanant… Rouge pivoine, c'est la couleur qui était apparue sur son visage.

- **_Allez Rukia, souris un peu._**

- **_Mais…_**

- **_Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, mes parents ne sont pas si méchants que ça. J'ai juste à dire que je suis tombé dans le sable… _**

- **_Excuse-moi, je ferais attention la prochaine fois que je retombe sur toi… D'autant plus que c'est toi qui a voulu me rattraper…_**

- **_Beuh au moins t'es encore intacte et en bonne santé._**

- **_Oui, c'est vrai._** Dit-elle en souriant.

- **_Bon puisque t'es là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_**

- **_Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer chez moi histoire de se nettoyer._**

En effet, elle était toute sale : sa robe était toute tachée de tâche marron et d'herbes, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens avec quelques feuilles dessus puis du sable faisait des pansements sur son visage… A part ça, aucune égratignure donc tout allait bien. Moi aussi j'étais couvert de souillures mais moins qu'elle. Je lui ai pris la main et nous sommes partis nous nettoyer dans sa maison. Oui, elle m'avait déjà invité chez elle parce qu'elle voulait me présenter à son frère mais il n'était pas là ce jour-là. Elle avait inséré les clefs dans serrure et avait brandi son bras pour m'accueillir dans sa demeure. Je lui ai pris la main et nous somme rentrés ensemble chez elle. Certes sa maison n'était pas en très bonne état mais ça m'était égal. Ce n'étais pas un deux étages mais une simple maison suffisante pour seulement deux personnes. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle de bain pour nous mouiller la tête car il faisait chaud, nous nettoyer à l'aide de mouchoir pour nos tâches et nous sécher avec ses deux serviettes. Quand j'avais fini avec la serviette, je me suis retourné vers Rukia qui avait plutôt du mal à se nettoyer correctement car elle ne voyait pas très bien le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, même avec l'aide de la chaise en bas de celui-ci. Du coup, je lui avais proposé mon aide pour le faire à sa place.

- **_Besoin d'aide ?_**

- **_Une très grande aide alors. Je suis tellement petite que je n'arrive pas à atteindre le robinet. Normalement c'est mon frère qui me porte sur ses épaules pour que je puisse voir le miroir mais comme il n'est pas là et que tu n'es assez fort pour me porter..._** Dit-elle en souriant.

- **_Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas de force dans les épaules._**

- **_Ta corpulence est quasi incomparable face à celle de mon grand-frère… Regarde par toi-même._**

- **_Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir._**

Têtu ! Je vous ai dit que j'étais aussi têtu qu'elle donc il est fort logique que je ne l'ai pas écouté et que je l'ai prise sur mes épaules de mon pleins grès. D'ailleurs, elle s'est mise à gigoter dans tous les sens voulant me faire perdre l'équilibre… Quelque chose qui rassure énormément…C'est de l'ironie.

- **_Tu tiens le coup ?_**

- **_Oui, rassure-toi. Maintenant nettoie-moi ce visage._**

- **_Je vais tomber ! _**

- **_Arrête de bouger dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon équilibre correctement !_**

- **_Laisse-moi redescendre, on va tomber !_**

- **_N'y compte pas._**

- **_Je sens vraiment que l'on va s'éclater la face parterre !_**

- **_A force de penser ça, moi aussi ! Argh, arrête de t'agiter ! Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine !_**

- **_Dans ce cas, rapproche-toi encore un peu plus de l'évier._**

- **_Je ne peux pas._**

- **_Quoi « tu ne peux pas » ?_**

- **_C'est simple, je bouge, je tombe. _**Dit-il en tremblant des jambes.

- **_Mais je suis trop loin !_**

- **_Eh bien essaye de grandir entre-temps, ça nous fera gagner de l'espace !_**

- **_Tu crois vraiment que l'on gagne des centimètres comme ça en si peu de temps ?! Et puis... Atte…Attention… Attention, Ichigo._**

- **_Ne bouge pas !_**

- **_Atten… Argh !_**

Et voilà, ma petite fantaisie de héros s'est achevée ici… A l'époque, je n'avais pas encore conscience que j'étais aussi musclé qu'un moucheron… Bref, passons… Du coup, on est tombé comme deux gros sacs à patate l'un sur l'autre… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais juste après notre chute, on ne s'est pas arrêté de rire alors qu'on s'était bien fracassé le dos.

- **_Comment voulais-tu tenir si longtemps avec moi sur tes épaules, t'es réellement inconscient de tes actes. _**Dit-elle en riant de plus belle.

- **_J'ai compris la leçon et je pense que je vais m'en tenir là en laissant ton frère prendre le relais._**

- **_Oui en effet et, je pense aussi que tu devrais apprendre à écouter. _**

- **_Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu tenir un peu plus longtemps, c'est vrai en vain, je suis un garçon._**

- **_Un garçon, où ça ? _**

- **_Bah là, devant toi. _**Déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

- **_En tout cas, je vois tout sauf ça devant moi._**

- **_… Merci pour cette superbe blague, c'était très drôle. _**

- **_D'accord, d'accord je m'excuse. Mais je te le dis, c'est parce que tu es tout simplement bête et que tu ne réfléchis pas assez avant d'agir, voilà la raison de ton manque d'équilibre, n'est-ce pas ? _**Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Une veine est apparue sur mon front mais je ne montrai pas que j'étais vexé face à cette remarque qui n'avait guère l'intention de me plaire. Je lui ai pris sa serviette de ses mains et l'ai nettoyé ses saletés qui se trouvaient sur ses joues. Elle était vraiment petite quand même… Enfin, je n'avais qu'une tête et demi de plus qu'elle à cette époque. Après avoir fini de la nettoyer, j'ai séché ses cheveux avec ce que j'avais dans les mains et pour conclure, je lui ai ébouriffé ses cheveux… Elle ne disait rien quand je lui faisais ça, au contraire elle adorait.

- **_Alors, ça ne fait pas du bien de se sentir un peu plus propre ? _**Dit-il en souriant.

- **_Oh que oui, j'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau… Dis Ichigo, tu veux bien t'asseoir sur la chaise ?_**

- **_Ah, euh… pourquoi ? Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas._**

- **_Ce n'est pas ça… tu verras par toi-même._**

- **_Je sens un sale coup venir de toi…_**

- **_Promis, je ne te fais rien de mal._**

- **_Ah ouais ?_** Dit-il en haussant un sourcil l'air suspicieux.

- **_Mais c'est vrai en plus._**

- **_…_**

- **_Je te promets que je ne te ferais rien qui puisse te dégrader, ça te convient mieux ?_**

- **_Eh bien voilà ! Tu vois quand tu le veux, tu le peux. _**Dit-il en souriant.

Je ne pensais pas à des choses violentes provenant d'elle puisqu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, elle était beaucoup trop timide… Mais j'ai parlé beaucoup trop vite ici parce qu'elle m'avait tiré les oreilles très affreusement fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle voulait en faire de la purée… Vous imaginez vous, une purée aux oreilles d'un roux ? Oui ça ne semble pas très comestible, en effet… Je ne saurais vous dire le nombre de fois que j'ai dit « **_Aïe_** ». Je me suis donc assis sur sa chaise et j'ai croisé mes bras. Je l'ai regardé en haussant d'un sourcil tout en serrant mes dents, à croire que j'étais déjà prêt à subir les dégâts. Je me suis demandé « **_A quoi bon pouvait-elle penser ?_** ». J'ai senti, soudainement, ses deux fines et douces mains compressées devant mes yeux… Je n'ai pas réagis à l'instant même, je n'ai réagis que juste après…

- **_Pour te récompenser de m'avoir récupéré comme un bouquet de mariage, je vais te montrer ma gratitude avec ça._**

- **_Tu pourrais peut-être me laisser choisir mon prix, tu ne trouves pas ?_**

- **_Bien sûr que non._**

- **_Meuh pourquoi ?_**

- **_Arrête de faire la vache, c'est moi qui décide._**

- **_En plus d'être petite, tu es d'un égoïsme ! Mais où va le monde…_**

- **_Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu me baves ? Arrête de parler, tu risques de te contredire toi-même._**

- **_Hep, c'est faux ! Je ne dis que la véri…_**

A ce moment précis, j'ai commencé à ne plus sentir, à ne plus avoir de contact avec ma bouche la laissant entrouverte et paralysée. Disons que son action m'avait plutôt troublé. Pour me faire taire et pour me remercier, elle m'avait donné un baiser sur le front. Pour la première fois devant elle, j'ai rougis. Le sang m'est monté aux joues à très grande allure et mes yeux se sont figés. Elle a ensuite enlevé ses mains pour me redonner la vue. Elle s'est mise à sourire puis à rire par la suite. Je me suis touché le front, tout doucement puis je l'ai frotté de la même manière. Elle m'a ébouriffé à son tour mes cheveux avec ses deux mains et non une seule, comme moi je le fais. Oui, elle pouvait être très timide mais en même temps, très ouverte... Je vous jure, cette fille m'épatera tous les jours.

La séance de nettoyage finie, on a entendu des clefs rentrées dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée donc on a cessé nos gamineries pour voir de qui s'agissait-il… Bien sûr, j'étais le seul ignorant à croire que ce n'était pas son frère… Elle s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds pour lui ouvrir et quand il est apparu, elle s'est jetée sur lui. Il lui a ébouriffé les cheveux puis l'a mis instinctivement sur ses épaules. C'est aussi ce jour où j'ai rencontré son frère, c'était la toute première fois que je le voyais si réel… Je crois qu'il revenait du travail puisqu'il avait un débardeur blanc bien taché, des bottes de chantiers, des gants jaunes, un pantalon à ampleur noir et un bandana sur la tête. Ne parlons pas de sa sueur, on voyait bien qu'il avait travaillé dur.

- **_Regarde, c'est lui Ichigo. _**Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- **_Hé, on ne pointe pas les gens comme ça ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? …Waouh, il est tout minuscule comme toi !_**

Il a déposé Rukia à terre, s'est approché de moi, a enlevé ses gants puis a posé sa main sur ma tête. Ce n'était pas un geste pour m'enfoncer au sol mais seulement pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Il s'est mis à la même hauteur que moi puis m'a tendu sa main avec un grand sourire… Je me souviens qu'il était d'une grande gentillesse à cette époque… Ce n'est plus du tout le cas aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'il me hait en ce moment.

- **_Salut petit bonhomme moi c'est Byakuya, comme tu peux le voir je suis le grand frère de Rukia. Je te présente mes excuses pour l'état crasseuse de cette minuscule baraque mais vois-tu, nous ne sommes peut-être pas du même rang mais au moins, je sais faire preuve de noblesse tout en t'accueillant chaleureusement dans notre demeure. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas grave, moi-même étant de sang noble, je pense que je peux fermer les yeux sur ce petit souci qui ne me semble guère très catastrophique._**

- **_Hm, c'est gentil à toi et je t'en remercie. Tu sais qu'à peine en te voyant, j'ai su que t'étais quelqu'un d'appréciable et je n'ai pas eu tort... Et toi, le fameux mystérieux chevalier aux cheveux d'oranges de ma petite sœur, comment t'appelles-tu ?_**

- **_… Byakuya, t'es bête où t'es bête ? Je viens te de le dire._**

- **_Rho, mais c'est juste pour vérifier si c'est vrai._**

- **_Fameux… mystérieux chevalier aux cheveux d'oranges ? Ah… _**Dit-il, étonné.

- **_Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. « Oh mais non, ça lui va très bien ! », tu parles c'est totalement ridicule._**

- **_Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui colle bien franchement, et puis tu n'arrêtes pas de le surnommer comme ça alors comment veux-tu que je sache son prénom au complet. _**Dit-il en riant.

- **_Disons que t'as plutôt revisité son prénom, alors non ce n'est pas moi qui le surnomme ainsi._**

Moi ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais en attendant ? Je les regardais sans rien faire, intéressant non ?

- **_Hum, désolé, vous êtes tellement rigolos ensemble que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en faire une image sarcastique. _**

- **_Ignore-le, il n'a pas de cerveau. _**

- **_Oh, euh ce n'est pas grave tu sais._**

- **_Bien sûr que si voyons. _**Déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- **_Hé, tu veux dormir avec les chiens dehors?_**

Tel frère, tel sœur… Les menaces tordues sont générées de famille dans celle-ci je pense.

- **_Tu vas avoir une crampe, fait attention._**

- **_Une crampe ?_**

- **_Ta main, tu comptes la lui serrer quand ?_**

- **_Ah, exact ! Désolé... Houlà, ça en fait des excuses dis-donc… Passons, revenons à notre sujet, comment t'appelles-tu ?_**

- **_Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo._** Dit le roux en lui serrant la main.

- **_Le Kurosaki des Kurosaki ! Celui qui n'habite pas très loin de chez nous ?_**

- **_Oui, mais seul mon père est connu. Je ne reste qu'invisible à la télévision donc j'aimerai bien que tu me considères comme quelqu'un de stable que vous croisez dans les rues, pas comme si j'étais une célébrité et ça m'embêterais beaucoup d'être vu comme tel._**

- **_Ton père est celui qui possède la chaîne télévision 'Gotei TV', non ?_**

- **_Oui… c'est ça. Les gens du coin ne me connaissent pas vraiment donc garde ça pour toi._**

- **_Entendu, j'en ferais de tel. Bah dis-donc, je ne croyais pas que ton petit-ami était déjà célèbre à sa naissance._**

- **_Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, crétin ! _**Cria-t-elle en serrant son poing fortement.

- **_Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Calme-toi. En tout cas, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer l'ami de Rukia. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle sinon je risque de devenir méchant. _**Dit Byakuya avec un clin d'œil.

- **_Eh bien… pas de problème, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. _**Dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Après ça, il nous a entraînés dehors pour nous acheter une glace. Il n'avait pas besoin de me poser des questions puisqu'il savait déjà ce que je représentais pour Rukia… Enfin bon, je l'ai peut-être caché à Rukia mais ce n'était pas vraiment un bon sujet qu'elle devrait savoir car je hais moi-même ça en moi… Que la réputation de mon père est cruelle… On avait discuté jusqu'au chemin du retour de chez eux. D'ailleurs, c'est là où j'ai su que Byakuya avait fait partit d'un certain gang dangereux au lycée comme quoi, si quelqu'un avait l'audace de toucher à sa sœur, ça serait l'hôpital illico presto. C'est plutôt rassurant d'un autre côté, comme ça au moins je sais que Rukia sera toujours en sécurité que ce soit avec mon aide ou avec son frère… Peut-être pas à l'époque mais lorsque je vous parle, c'est beaucoup plus réaliste. Pour conclure, cette journée m'était aussi belle que toutes les autres mais disons que celle-là était plus que prodigieuse : elle était fantastique.

~[…]~

Six mois après notre rencontre le malheur est tombé sur moi, vint le jour qui chamboula ma vie. Le jour que je maudis tant, le jour qui se transforma en un cauchemar machiavélique. J'aurais tant voulu que l'on continu à se voir le plus longtemps possible, qu'on aille au même collège ensemble puis s'en suit du lycée et à la fac peut-être que nos chemins se sépareront et qu'ils se retrouveront à nouveaux un peu plus tard... Le destin décida de ça autrement. Elle m'avait annoncé cette calamité en venant au parc avec un mouchoir en main. Elle n'était pas couverte de larmes mais juste un nez qui reniflait de temps en temps pour montrer qu'elle avait pleuré avant de venir à ma rencontre. J'étais sous notre arbre, allongé, avec Kon à mes côtés qui se promener autour de moi. J'étais tellement fatigué de cette chaleur immonde et piquante. Elle s'était assise à côté de moi et s'est mise à prendre la parole en remontant ses genoux à elle.

- **_Ichigo, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer._**

- **_Qu'est-ce que… Avant toute chose, pourquoi pleures-tu ?_**

- **_Je ne pleure pas, je coule du nez._**

- **_Mais, t'es triste… Les autres enfants t'ont encore charrié c'est ça ? Tu veux que…_**

- **_Non ce n'est pas ça, tu n'y es pas du tout. Aucun truc de ce genre ne s'est produit… Le fait est que je suis triste à cause de ses nouvelles, c'est tout. _**Dit-elle en l'interrompant.

- **_Dis-moi la bonne d'abord dans ces cas-là, histoire de me rassurer d'avance. _**

Elle avait pas mal hésité tout de même, ce qui me tracasser autant qu'elle. Finalement, elle céda à mes paroles.

- **_D'accord… La bonne c'est que mon frère à trouver un nouveau travail qui est dans la police en tant que débutant. Il est payé beaucoup plus que d'habitude, un salaire plus convenable pour nous mais peut-être que par la suite, il sera augmenté. Des policiers passaient au bord du chantier de Byakuya et puis d'un coup, ils ont couru vers l'immeuble en construction. Il m'a dit qu'il regardait l'action au départ puis constata qu'un voleur y pénétrait dedans avec une mallette pas mal remplis. Connaissant l'immeuble comme ses doigts de la main et pour faire en sorte de se faire récompenser s'il l'attrapait, il s'est mis à sa poursuite sans être vu par ces policiers. Apparemment il était caché derrière un pilier et, il l'aurait fait peur en faisant tomber une rangée de barre de fer à côté de lui pour détourner son intention. Le voleur s'est mis à paniquer comme une fillette et a tiré dans tous les côtés jusqu'à en avoir la recharge vide. Byakuya en a profité pour lui tordre la main ainsi que le bras puis l'a immobilisé à terre… Bon après la mallette rendue, il s'est fait conversé jusqu'à en arriver à l'offre de policier._**

Je me suis redressé et m'apprêtais à lui dire mes gratitudes avant que mon nœud papillon ne m'étouffe. Kon s'était déposé sur mon épaule et avait salué Rukia en la prononçant, ce qui lui donna un petit sourire.

- **_Je ne... hum, hum... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part mes félicitations. Bah, c'est un bon début. Oh, je sais ! Pourquoi je ne lui offrirai pas du chocolat pour le récompenser ? Il aime bien ça, non ?_**

- **_Il préférerait que tu viennes lui dire ça en personne je pense._**Dit-elle en riant calmement.

- **_Je préfère rester là pour l'instant. C'est une très bonne nouvelle alors pourquoi pleures-tu encore... Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés tes larmes n'étaient plus sur ton visage. Peut-être que t'es émue par cette offre ?_**

- **_Merci d'essayer de me réconforter mais je ne peux pas accepter ce que tu viens de dire, les mots qui résonnent dans ma tête refusent de l'admettre._**

- **_Affirme-moi que ce n'est pas des larmes d'affliction et je ne répondrais plus de manière si réconfortante._**

- **_Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que la première nouvelle s'enchaîne avec la deuxième. _**Dit-elle en essayant de calmer sa colère.

- **_C'est-à-dire ? Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu tentes de me dire._**

- **_C'est simple, s'il accepte ce fil disparaîtra pendant très longtemps._**

- **_Je ne te suis pas vraiment enfin du moins, même si j'essaye de comprendre je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Quel est le rapport avec le fil est le nouveau salaire de ton frère ?_** Dit-il perdu.

Je dois admettre que je suis intelligent mais je me comporte de façon très stupide des fois ou même régulièrement mais pas en présence de personnes que je n'espérais pas voir.

- **_Mais il n'y a pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit._**Hurla-t-elle.**_ Ce n'est pas ici son travail justement c'est ça la mauvaise nouvelle. Comment ne peux-tu pas comprendre un tel détail si facile à décoder._**

J'ai sursauté de consternation d'un coup, tout comme Kon : comme le dirait la plupart d'entre vous, nous étions sur le derrière. S'en que je le veuille ses larmes réapparurent. Je m'en suis énormément voulu de l'avoir fait pleurer à ce moment précis. Moi qui étais dit réconfortant, c'est raté... Et pour une fois, j'ai remercié Kon de m'avoir picoté la tête. Je lui tendis un autre mouchoir car le sien était déjà rempli, puis elle m'a remercié et a continué son moulin à parole.

- **_Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir suivi le long de la conversation, je sais que je suis ignoble mais pardonne-moi. Je suis idiot et malpoli et je le sais…_**

- **_Ne dis pas ça, c'est complètement faux. Je… Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est juste que la mauvaise nouvelle détint déjà sur moi. Et puis ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir de toute façon. _**Dit-elle en le rassurant.

- **_… Mais j'aimerais savoir au moins où se situe son travail car tu t'opposes à me le dire._**

- **_Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ne le saches pas… Ce serait beaucoup trop… Enfin… Non, laisse tomber…_**

- **_Certes il a un nouveau travail, certes il gagne plus et je suis content mais j'aimerai au moins prendre connaissance de ce lieu. Si tu dis que ce fil disparaîtra, ça veut tout dire ! C'est peut-être un endroit loin mais aussi, un endroit proche mais interdit par toi-même. Tu ne veux plus que l'on se voie ?_**

- **_Non, non et non Ichigo ! N'invente pas des étapes de vie comme si c'était limpide ! En plus de dire des conneries, tu ne prends pas la peine de réfléchir._**

- **_Désolé…_**

- **_No… Non c'est moi la fautive, ne t'excuses pas c'est plutôt à moi d'être navrée… Rho, reprend toi Rukia ! Évite de crier pour n'importe quoi, _**dit-elle en se tapotant les joues**_, ce que je veux de te dire c'est qu'on risque de ne plus se revoir pendant un long moment. Imagine si tu ne te souviens plus de moi..._**

Elle avait répété mainte fois son geste tout en se parlant à soi-même, se donnant l'ordre d'arrêter de penser à des moments péjoratifs. Calmement je lui pris les mains pour qu'elle cesse cet acte idiot et sans la brusquer, je les ai déposées contre soi. Je lui ai frotté les joues avec douceur à l'aide des mes mains pour soigner ses traces rouges de paume de main et pour la rassurer, et lui ai offert un sourire. Je voulais surtout l'apaiser.

- **_Soyons francs Rukia, on est amis pas vrai ? Tu peux me faire confiance. Même si tu t'en vas habiter de l'autre côté du monde, je garderai souvenirs de toi. Tu n'es pas chimérique à mes yeux et encore moins invisible. Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ? Moi ça me fait peur quand tu me dis ça car j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui veux t'enfuir de moi._**

- **_C'est déjà difficile pour moi d'y repenser alors si je venais à te le dire je risque de m'effondrer totalement._**

- **_Écoute-moi, je ferais en sorte que ta présence sera à côté de moi. Ton visage, ton sourire, ton rire et ta bonne humeur me surviendront à chaque fois que je serais triste. Je me donnerais des illusions pour remplacer ma haine en échange de toi. Je te demande de bien m'écouter simplement. Ton lien avec moi est beaucoup plus fort que celui que j'ai en ce moment avec n'importe qui. Au cours de mon plus jeune âge, jamais personne ne m'a été si confiante et ouverte avec moi. Même mes parents ne sont pas si fidèles avec moi alors que toi, tu peux tout me dire et inversement. Je ne veux pas penser au pire et encore moins au fait que tu ne sois plus à mes côtés. Alors dis le moi, où se situe l'endroit où s'en va travailler ton frère ? Je ne suis pas inquiet mais seulement trop curieux. Je ne suis pas inconscient de mes actes mais seulement effrayé. Si demain je devais passer devant ta maison et que je ne t'y trouve plus, je serais le garçon le plus misérable. Misérable dans le sens où je n'aurai pas eu l'audace de te retenir ici. _**Déclara-t-il en enlevant ses mains de ses joues.

- **_Tu... Tu veux me garder ici ?_**

- **_J'aimerais tellement… mais seulement si tu le désires. Je ne vais pas te forcer à prendre une direction que tu ne voudrais pas ou à choisir dans quoi te lancer. Si à l'instant même, je n'ai le droit qu'à un seul souhait alors ce serait celui de savoir où tu comptes te trouver désormais._**

Aussitôt, je lui ai pris sa main et l'ai collé contre la mienne, ne voulant pas la lâcher ni aujourd'hui et ni demain si j'en avais eu la possibilité.

- **_Je... Je ne sais pas si je dois réellement te le dévoiler. Si jamais tu saurais où ce trouve cet endroit, tu risquerais peut-être de souhaiter venir vers moi._**

- **_Est-ce un vilain défaut de vouloir rester auprès de toi ? Ou tout simplement... est-ce une requête de ta part ? Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'y opposer._**

- **_Je... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire... Enfin..._**

- **_Tu sais Rukia, tu es vraiment importante pour moi. J'accepterai toutes les peines que tu m'affligerais car venant de toi, je sais que je peux être le seule remède qui puisse t'aider à guérir de cette solitude qui te suit depuis tant d'année en me l'appropriant avec toi. Ne me donne pas l'apparence d'un être faible et désespéré qui ait besoin de ta présence au risque de sombrer éternellement. Je suis devenu mature bien avant l'âge des autres alors si je dois savoir à quel sentiment je dois me confronter, je lui ferais face._**

- **_J'ai juste peur de ta réaction Ichigo, pas d'autres choses. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu accumules des éléments de ma part qui peuvent te choquer et tu sais que je m'en voudrais. Ça ne valorise ni moi et ni toi et tu en as pertinemment conscience. _**Dit-elle en retenant ses larmes, avec une voix peinant à s'exprimer.

- **_Par conséquent évite de vouloir m'oublier et j'éviterai de réagir comme un cafardeux crétin. _**Dit-il durement en la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, des yeux gelant et effrayant.

Elle s'est mise à regarder le sol pour effacer tout contact avec mes yeux sans vouloir me mirer de nouveau, apeurée par mon attitude. Dans le bref moment que j'ai pu observer, je pense qu'elle avait plutôt réfléchi avant de vouloir me répondre. J'ai hésité à vouloir la croire un moment donné mais je me suis dit qu'elle ne ferait jamais de coup vache quand il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux...

- **_A Osaka. _**Dit-elle en tremblant des lèvres.

- **_Et c'est si dur de me dire ça ?_**

- **_Non mais je te l'ai dit, j'avais peur de ta réaction. Tu... Tu m'effraies lorsque tu persistes ! Tu... tu veux savoir immédiatement, tu… tu me sors des raisons et des mots doux pour que je puisse céder à ton caprice et tu me prends la main en ne voulant plus la libérer de la tienne pour que je te révèle quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation alors j'ai peur ! _**Fit-elle en le regardant de nouveau avec un air accablé.

Ici, oui ici, c'est quand j'ai réalisé que je partais trop loin. Je n'avais réellement pas conscience que je pouvais être aussi têtu au point d'en terroriser Rukia. C'est aussi ici que je voulais repartir de zéro et regretter ce que je lui avais fait subir juste pour savoir où elle allait habiter.

- **_Dis-moi Rukia... tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?_**Affirma-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

Lorsque j'ai relevé ma tête en espérant que mon geste puise l'apaiser quelque temps, je l'ai vu me regarder en brillant des yeux, rougissant de cet acte charmeur. Dieu qu'elle était magnifique à vouloir retenir ses larmes devant moi mais... une goutte perla, puis une deuxième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que ces gouttes se transformèrent en une coulée de liquide, scintillant et envoûtant, emplit de tristesse.

- **_Bien sûr que si voyons, pourquoi n'aurais-je plus confiance en toi..._**

- **_Alors pourquoi deviens-tu désagréable avec moi ? Ne m'oublie pas si rapidement. J'existe et je ferai en sorte d'exister encore et encore, rien que pour te déplaire. _**Fit le roux en esquissant un micro sourire.

- **_Eh bien, sache que tout ça est loin de me déplaire pour un être séduisant comme toi. _**Dit-elle en renvoyant son sourire.

- **_Je préfère ton sourire à tes larmes._**

Je lui ai lâché sa main pour qu'elle puisse en prendre possession de nouveau puis on s'est mis à s'installer paisiblement face à chacun en voulant reprendre une discussion normale et habituelle de tous les jours. Malgré quelques difficultés, nous avons quand même réussi à reprendre un agréable contact.

- **_Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre Ichigo, c'est que les gens changent tout comme la nature. Regarde, aujourd'hui comme tu peux le constater il n'y a plus aucune fleur de cerisier... Les voici parties et remplacées par de simples feuilles aux couleurs d'une élégante mélancolie d'un quelconque automne... ça me rend triste quand je m'aperçois de cette réalité du temps. _**Attesta la jeune fille tout en prenant un de ces feuilles, traînant dans les parages.

- **_Dois-je te rappeler que je ne représente pas « les gens » mais simplement, moi ? « Gens » est un bien mauvais mot pour généraliser des personnes de la même catégorie. « Moi » par contre signifie que je ne suis pas un de ces chenapans qui te lançaient des cailloux, je ne suis pas un de ces nobles qui vient embêter une roturière, ni une célébrité qui humilie une inconnue… Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, ton ami._**

- **_Eh bien moi je suis Kuchiki Rukia, ton ami aussi. _**

- **_Voilà, parfait._**

Elle s'est mise à me sourire tendrement, tout en regardant le sol avec ses genoux remontés vers elle. Kon vint se poser sur son épaule et ensemble, se sont mis à communiquer jovialement par des caresses. Il était donc évidant que ces moments de purs bonheurs n'allaient pas éternellement rester ainsi dorénavant... Je m'en suis toujours voulu depuis cette époque... Voulu de ne pas m'être préparé à ce genre de situation. Rien que le fait de me remémorer cette belle époque me contracte le cœur.

- **_Dis Ichigo... Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que ton seul souhait dans l'immédiat était de savoir où je serais maintenant. Est-ce qu'à mon tour j'ai le droit de te demander une faveur ? _**Déclara-t-elle en lui tendant Kon par le dos de sa main.

- **_Bien entendu que tu en as le droit, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas. Ce que je fais tu peux très bien le faire. _**Dit-il en souriant.

- **_Je dois t'avouer que ce qui vient de se passer ne passe pas très bien encore en moi et j'aimerais justement que l'on achève le coup de grâce._**

- **_Le coup de grâce ? Tu veux dire... là maintenant, se séparer ? _**Fit-il avec des yeux inquiets.

- **_Devenons réalistes à présent, tu sais que je suis aussi bornée que toi et que nous n'arriverons jamais à conclure ce qu'on ose se dire. Il est donc préférable de profiter de ces derniers instants tout en oubliant notre malheur. Moi, toi et Kon... Cet arbre, ce parc et ce magnifique coucher de soleil... Tous ensembles._**

- **_Dans ce cas, je suis tout à toi. Demande moi tout ce que tu souhaites et je te l'exaucerai. Tout ce que tu voudras sera tout ce que je consentirai._**

- **_Tu serais prêt à m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil s'il le fallait ?_**

- **_Pas le moindre du monde je ne refuserai pour emplir ton bonheur, qu'importe la condition, je le ferais coûte que coûte._**

- **_Il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai fabriqué un bracelet en papier quand j'attendais Byakuya pour manger. Je suis partie faire un tour dehors et j'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir perdu autour de cet arbre. Tu veux bien m'aider à le retrouver ?_**

- **_Il est de comment ?_**

- **_Il est tout blanc, aucune autre couleur ne le cache et prend la forme d'un poignet._**

- **_Il devrait être retrouvé de manière assez rapide dans ces cas-là. _**

- **_Bon et bien comme il a l'air d'être facile à retrouver, commençons les fouilles. Tu iras à droite et moi à gauche. Regarde en l'air au cas où si les autres enfants ne l'auraient pas lancé dans les branches pour le piéger définitivement... On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre ici._**

- **_Entendu._**

Au départ, je n'avais pas conscience à quoi rimait tout ça. Je lui avais bel et bien obéis donc je me suis mis à chercher à droite en regardant partout que ce soit à terre ou droit devant moi. Malheureusement, on ne l'avait jamais trouvé à terre donc pour l'écouter une deuxième fois, j'ai pris le choix de fixer le ciel comme elle me la demandé… Là non plus je ne l'ai pas aperçu. Quand j'ai retourné mon regard vers le tronc d'arbre, un blanc étincelant m'avait ébloui les yeux en m'attirant vers le bas de celui-ci. Croyant que c'était lui, je me suis baissé à sa hauteur puis soudainement, l'ai retiré de la terre qui l'entourait. Bizarrement, je me suis demandé comment un bracelet pouvait être carré… non seulement il était carré mais aussi, il se dépliait.

En réalité, il n'y avait jamais eu de bracelet ou quoique ce soit de ce genre car c'était tout simplement une sorte de lettre qu'elle m'avait laissé grâce à sa sournoiserie. A ma grande stupeur, j'ai fait le tour de l'arbre mais trop tard… Rukia était déjà partie loin de moi sans que je ne le sache. Il était pertinemment inutile de lui courir après ou de chercher dans le parc car je sais qu'elle ne reviendra plus sur ses pas. Même Kon s'était fait pris au piège... Pourquoi l'ai-je écouté ! C'est ce que je me répète chaque fois que je me remémore ce passage. D'abord choqué, je suis devenu immobile pendant quelques secondes… Je n'avais donc plus le choix que de m'asseoir tranquillement et de lire cette chère lettre sans bruits, seul le son de ma voix qui résonne psychiquement dans ma tête en avait le droit. Même Kon était soumis à ma raison de me taire.

**_A toi, mon fidèle ami Ichigo._**

**_Je sais que je fais preuve d'égoïsme et de lâcheté mais je n'en avais en aucun cas l'intention de te le dire ainsi. A la fois têtu mais aussi sourd de ma voix, je ne peux que t'écrire une lettre pour que tu puisses comprendre mes intentions désormais._**

**_Ce que tu dois comprendre et réaliser c'est que mon frère et moi comptions nous installer à Osaka et sûrement définitivement. En plus d'être débutant policier, il va monter de grade en grade car il a appris à adorer ce métier de plus il compte se trouver une nouvelle vie là-bas. Quant à moi… je vivrais une nouvelle vie dans un nouvel endroit tout comme lui. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille plus te voir mais, je n'ai plus le choix ni le droit de reculer en arrière, mon destin a été tracé depuis peu mais aussi est irrévocable. Ce que je vais t'écrire est probablement cruel mais nous ne reviendront peut-être pas. Tu devrais le savoir, seul mon frère est en pouvoir d'en décider de telle sorte alors souhaite avec moi que ce que je t'écris n'est qu'éphémère._**

**_Sache que ces six mois ont été les plus belles passions que m'a apportées la vie, mes sourires, mes sentiments et la lumière dans mes yeux a été retrouvé grâce à ton aide. Je ne pourrais jamais les oublier et encore moins les effacer de ma mémoire. Aucun mot de notre existence ne pourrait décrire mes sincères remerciements envers toi. Six mois c'est court, certes, mais je l'ai ressenti autrement. Ne les oublie jamais comme moi je le ferais._**

**_Je n'ai pas écrit tout ça pour que tu gardes en tête notre rencontre et loin de là mais, oublie-moi. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que nous avons vécus ensemble mais je veux que toi tu oublies à quoi je ressemble et à quoi je ressemblerai._**

**_Pourquoi ? Me demanderais-tu._**

**_Tout simplement parce que nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre dans le même espace car la distance nous en empêchera alors autant y aller de main forte et d'abandonner dès maintenant. Continuer à croire à notre situation serait usé de nos espoirs et je ne veux pas que nous l'utilisions pour quelque chose qui n'apportera rien. Réalise-le Ichigo, nos statuts le sont également, nous sommes encrés dans un conte féerique, là où la logique est évidente : une personne comme moi n'est pas apte à pouvoir te toucher et même si tu m'as offert ce privilège, n'importe qui aurait pu l'avoir si une autre personne était à ma place ce jour-là, lors de notre rencontre au parc._**

**_Pardonne-moi. _**

**_Ouvre-moi tes bras et enlace ma mélancolie et dans ce cas moi je t'ouvrirais mes bras pour enlacer ton accord._**

**_Même si je ne suis plus là, aie beaucoup plus confiance en toi, tu n'es pas seul Ichigo et jamais tu le seras car je sais que tu sauras faire le pas bien avant moi. Fais-toi plein d'amis, rigole avec eux, mange des bentos avec eux, joue avec eux… sourit avec eux. Promet-le moi._**

**_Encore une chose._**

**_Le seul indice que je puisse te donner concernant cette lettre c'est qu'elle ne révèle pas que des écrits malsains et malhonnêtes, mais cache tout autre chose que tu découvriras au fil du temps._**

**_Si tu n'arrives pas à savoir ce que je me permets de sous-entendre alors je te l'écrit : à toi mon fameux mystérieux chevalier aux cheveux oranges..._**

Et je n'ai jamais eu la fin de cette phrase. Disons qu'elle était déchirée à cette fin de page. Voilà pourquoi je décris ce jour maudit : j'ai eu droit à une sacrée journée, à de mauvaises nouvelles et un abandon… Une bonne recette de mélancolie. Finalement, je suis resté allongé sous notre arbre en mettant mon bras par-dessus mes yeux afin de sommeiller tranquillement. Kon s'était même poser sur mon torse pour rester lui-même immobile car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous agissions ainsi, elle et moi… Je ne pleurais pas mais j'étais triste donc j'agressais des gens sans avoir de raison particulière. Je me suis longuement demandé pourquoi la lettre n'était pas en forme d'étoile, de un, et de deux… Que pouvait bien-t-il se passer pour que je ne puisse connaître la fin qui me perturbe autant… Même aujourd'hui, je me fracasse la tête pour cette fin de phrase. A la fin de la journée, j'ai plié la lettre en avion et ai écrit quelque chose dessus. Encore une fois, j'ai écrit ce que m'avait traversé l'esprit : « **_J'ai rencontré une étoile d'onyx et maintenant, elle m'a quitté_.** »

J'espérais une unique chance qu'elle reste encore un peu avec moi avant de partir, ne serait-ce que deux ou trois heures voir plus... Une unique chance ruinée après tant d'effort d'espoir. Elle a déménagé trois jours après notre conversation car cela faisait trois jours que je la suivais derrière les murs de chez elle. Pendant ces trois jours, elle ne m'avait plus considéré comme un ami mais comme un inconnu de cette ville. Pourtant... je veux dire, même ma main ne voulait pas se tendre vers Rukia tellement que ces mots étaient intenses. Maintenant c'est trop tard elle est déjà partie, je ne peux plus la retenir…

Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. C'est fou comment elle hante mes pensées et mes rêves, mes rêves qui se transformaient en cauchemars des fois. Rukia refaisait surface chaque fois que je prononçais son nom à haute voix ou dans ma tête. Elle y restait un certain temps puis disparaissait mais revenait soudainement. Tout cela en était trop, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre comme ça. Souffrir comme ceci était l'une des meilleures façons d'être torturé mentalement. Mon cœur se déchirait peu à peu et ma tête perdait de soi-même elle aussi. L'espoir de la revoir s'anéantit… Son visage, son sourire, son rire et sa bonne humeur s'effacèrent en même temps que nos instants passés.

~[…]~

Sept ans se sont écoulés et j'ai changé. Les gens changent, effectivement. Récemment j'étais un délinquant, enfin un rebelle mais mes parents ne disaient rien à propos de mon passe-temps. Ceux que j'inquiétais le plus n'étaient autres que mes deux petites sœurs… Et dire que je suis en règle de les protéger et non de me démolir, quel grand-frère ignoble suis-je. J'ai donc arrêté de me battre dans ces circonstances dramatiques et familiales car mes sœurs en avaient marres que je me retrouvais à l'hôpital, elles en ont carrément pleuré. Pourtant, je m'étais mis dans ma tête que je ne ferais pleurer plus personne d'autre. Malheureusement, je n'y arrive pas…

Je me suis fait des amis aussi, de très bons amis en qui je peux compter et sur qui je peux toujours me confier. Le seul problème dans ce cercle fraternel et amical, c'est moi, car je me suis englouti dans l'obscurité. Je ne parle pas énormément étant donné que je ne sais pas m'exprimer avec un sujet de conversation pertinent afin de prolonger un dialogue pour qu'il dure au-delà de deux minutes, contrairement à mon passé où là je savais faire subsister le temps des paroles. J'ai une personnalité de froideur innée et je ne sais pas comment la faire fondre mais d'un côté j'ai envie de la préserver : cette personnalité fige les provocations de rires débiles qui sont en moi vu que je suis quelqu'un d'assez dur à faire rire. J'ai grandis de partout que ce soit intérieurement que physiquement, mes petits pas dont je vous ai parlé sont maintenant devenus de grands pas qui écrasent désormais ceux de mon enfance en un nouveau destin.

Je fais des actions insensées et immorales pour la société apparemment : je fume et me battais mais ne me drogue pas. Il faut que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui ait besoin de se procurer de la nicotine toutes les heures ou vingt fois par jour, je fume uniquement selon mon ressenti c'est-à-dire quand je suis triste, stressé, embarrassé, et quand j'ai besoin de tuer le temps... Mes parents le savent parfaitement, ainsi que mes petites sœurs, mais ne disent toujours rien car je suis extrêmement têtu et seul mon opinion peut créer un impact dans ma raison. Personnellement la mort ne me fait pas peur et là vous vous demandez pourquoi je parle de mort subitement et moi, je vous répondrai parce que forcément fumer amène à une fin toxique n'est-ce pas ? Certainement. Je ne m'atténue pas mais répond franc aux personnes trop prétentieuse. Je respecte tout de même la loi qui interdit l'alcool aux mineurs : approuvez-le vous aussi, si les jeunes de treize ans se saoulent c'est exclusivement parce qu'ils trouvent sa viril et mature mais ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas c'est qu'ils souillent leur cerveau de bêtises plus qu'autres choses… Je n'ai jamais tenté la prohibition car je sais me l'interdire enfin du moins, aujourd'hui, mais il m'a bien fallu du temps pour accepter cette procédure.

Je suis moi-même comme vous et moi, nous savons qui nous sommes. Les gens me trouvent gentil car je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent tout à ma place lorsqu'il s'agit d'une erreur de ma part. Gentil, moi ? Détrompez-vous, je suis le plus misérable des hommes de cette planète : mes sentiments sont impassibles, mon cœur est vide, mon caractère est opaque, ma présence est tannante et ma vie est spectrale depuis ma naissance… mais… mais… mais on a su m'aimer ainsi. **Elle** a su m'aimer ainsi, aimer mes défauts et adorer ma compagnie. Si un jour je devrais la recroiser dans un lieu aléatoire de ce cosmos, je lui coudrais un fil rouge qui me permettrait de la retrouver tout en l'attachant à son petit doigt, je l'attacherais si fort qu'elle devinera ce que j'ai pu ressentir sans sa présence… je veux tout simplement lier mes particules à les siennes pour pouvoir la ressentir qu'importe l'endroit où elle se situe pour ne pas m'inquiéter… Alors, fondateur du temps et de l'espace, bâtisseur de l'horloge terrestre qui s'écoule sans arrêt, créateur de la destiné de mon enfance, redonnez-la-moi.

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas fou mais seulement confus de ce que je deviens de jours en jours. Je ne dis pas qu'**elle** a été mon espérance de vie et même encore à ce jour mais c'est la seule personne qui connaît tout de moi. C'est la première personne à qui j'ai donné mon vrai sourire et à qui j'ai touché les plus belles mains.

Sept ans se sont écoulés et on m'a récompensé en m'offrant l'une des plus belle surprise de mon existence. Sept ans se sont écoulés et je **la** retrouve enfin, de nouveau de mes côtés, mais avec une légère différence… une différence dont son importance est aussi imperceptible que le superflu, je pense même que ça lui donne un côté plus radieux. Je retrouve toujours en elle cette lumière dans ses yeux qui m'a éclairé et qui m'éclaire encore une fois. Je ne sais plus comment agir devant elle et je ne sais plus comment lui dire et lui montrer à qu'elle point elle m'a manqué. Je veux l'affecter mais je ne peux pas car, j'en suis incapable. Et moi qui suis dit froid et têtu, mauvais et soporifique, je me fais terrasser facilement par elle, **Kuchiki Rukia**…

Je suis sûr que vous n'aviez pas compris le sous-entendu de mes paroles pourtant, c'est très simple à comprendre. D'après vous, quand un garçon est prêt à risquer pour une fille, à la protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle et à l'écouter avec confiance, à quoi faites-vous référence ?

À de l'admiration ? Ne plaisantez pas avec moi. À de l'amitié ? Vous êtes bien trop généralistes. À rien ? Essayez encore.

Vous ne savez pas ? Tant pis, moi je le sais.

Toutefois mes pensées me disent que je devrais diminuer le suspens… Depuis mon enfance, depuis sa rencontre, depuis son départ, depuis son retour et depuis que je puisse rester auprès d'elle…

**J'aime cette personne.**

* * *

><p><em>« Si je te dis que tu es devenue plus qu'un simple souvenir, me croirais-tu ? Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai mon cœur en main et j'ai hâte de te l'offrir. »<em>

**Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p>J'espère vous avoir conquis par ce premier chapitre ! Laissez-moi une trace de vous et à bientôt !<p>

.-*"`-» Chijou-san «-´"*-.


	2. Chapitre 2

J'ai changé le langage par rapport au chapitre 1 alors vous pouvez être surpris mais j'aimerais aussi que vous commencez à vous habituer dès maintenant à ce langage qui sera comme ceci définitivement. Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon courage ! Point de vue de Rukia.

.-*"`-» Chijou-san «-´"*-.

* * *

><p><strong>Sept années dissipées en poussière de souvenirs et un retour silencieux de désir.<strong>

_**« Faisons une promesse. Promets-moi que n'importe où nous serons nous aurons toujours ce fil qui nous lie, ce fil qui nous a permis de nous connaître et ce fil qui marque un commencement. Ne laisse jamais cette promesse s'en aller si soudainement, ne la laisse jamais derrière toi et j'en ferais de même, qu'importe les circonstances.**_ _**»**_

_« Te souviens-tu quand on se promenait dans le parc pour admirer la nature ? Te souviens-tu du nombre de fois que je t'ai vu __perché sur l'arbre ? Te souviens-tu comment est né notre amitié ? Te souviens-tu de la manière dont tu m'as échappé des mains ?... Je suis d'accord que tu puisses faire une croix dessus mais au moins, tu te souviens de moi ? »_

**Kurosaki Ichigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>urée, où est-ce qu'elle est cette chaussure à la noix ?! Si je la retrouve je… je… euh… Bonjour ? Je peux vous aider ? Où alors vous vous êtes perdus et vous ne retrouvez plus votre chemin peut-être ? Je vais vous aider dans ce cas-là. Alors, si vous vous êtes perdus, la meilleure solution pour sortir d'ici c'est de cliquer sur la croix rouge tout en haut à droite de votre fenêtre. Mais non, pas votre fenêtre avec des rideaux qui est dans votre habitation mais votre fenêtre internet ! ... Vous ne vous êtes pas perdus ? Bizarre ça je l'aurais parié pourtant… Ah~ ! Autant pour moi, j'ai oublié que votre présence est omniprésente et je dois me présenter à vous c'est ça ? Avec joie ! Eh bien, enchantée je m'appelle Kuchiki Rukia et j'ai seize ans. Hm... Euh... je cherche quelque chose à vous dire me concernant c'est pour ça... Attendez, j'ai retrouvé ma chaussure et je vais l'enfiler pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement : elle était en dessous de mon bureau. Voilà, merci de votre patience. Ah, ça y est, je sais sur quoi je vais vous parler, attention les yeux ça part très vite !

Je suis une personne qui apparemment redonne le moral d'après les amis de mon frère. Je suis aussi très motivée et très sportive pour une soi-disant _'naine'_, oui parce qu'en fait je ne suis pas très grande car je ne mesure qu'un mètre quarante-quatre… Et pourtant je vous le redis, je ne suis pas une naine : ce n'est pas si petit un mètre quarante-quatre... si ?

Physiquement je ne suis pas très… belle ? Mon entourage dit que je suis plus jolie si j'enlève mes lunettes et si je laisse mes cheveux détachés mais si c'est pour m'étouffer lorsqu'un coup de vent viendra me fouetter le visage, non merci. En revanche mon autre entourage maléfique, c'est-à-dire mes camarades de scolaires, me dit que je suis le sosie d'une certaine _'Sadako'_ quand j'ai les cheveux détachés. Malgré mes cheveux noirs corbeaux, formaient en queue de cheval, mes yeux d'améthystes et mes rondes lunettes qui me donnent l'apparence de '_la fille-modèle-fan-des-professeurs',_ je suis aussi surnommée _'Binoclarde'_. J'admets qu'ils n'ont pas tort mais je trouve tout de même que ce n'est pas très recherché comme insulte mais vous savez, de nos jours notre peuple se dégrade mentalement et nous nous sentons inutiles face à ce drame qui touche désormais pas mal de gens de notre ère… Cette réalité est tellement triste et désespérante, surtout quand il s'agit d'une bande de groupies qui vous cassent les oreilles toute une journée, oh-mon-dieu ! Oui, oui, je déteste les groupies. Elles pensent être les plus belles en plus d'avoir un rire de cheval, elles font leur cinéma de fille innocente pour approcher un garçon du genre : « **Kyah, je t'aime depuis la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés ! Oh mon chéri, viens là** **!** »... C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Bon de toute façon, elles me détestent aussi donc ça ne change pas grand chose finalement et ça me convient parfaitement. Vous savez, essayer de lier une amitié avec elles ce serait disons comme… jouer les kamikazes, se livrer soi-même à Satan ou donner du jambon à un cochon : être fou pour ainsi dire. Faites juste en sorte de ne pas vivre une vie comme la mienne au risque de devenir un souffre-douleur sans réellement avoir de vrais motifs judicieux. Pour mon cas, il me semble qu'en fait elles n'aiment pas mon style vestimentaire et c'est là dont vient la source de nos problèmes, oui c'est ça je crois.

Effectivement, je suis un garçon manqué depuis le départ imprévu de mes parents. Les seuls vêtements qui me restaient étaient ceux de mon frère Kuchiki Byakuya. J'ai appris à devenir économe depuis que mon frère m'a expliqué entièrement notre situation quand j'étais petite et du coup, je les récupérais de génération en génération pour éviter de nous causer des problèmes d'argent. Depuis, je vis avec et je me suis même habituée à ce style que j'aime toujours d'ailleurs : c'est agréable, je suis décontractée dedans et surtout je nage dedans ! Et puis, tant que l'on se sent bien dans sa peau tout va bien. Sinon j'ai aussi un travail enfin un _'tue-temps' _payé, je dis tue-temps car ce n'est pas vraiment dans quoi je veux me diriger et loin de là. Un très aimable ami de Byakuya m'a demandé de travailler avec lui dans son garage car il trouvait que je m'intéressais beaucoup au cabriolet pour une jeune femme et je ne vais pas vous le cacher, je m'y connais un peu en cabriolet… En voiture si vous voulez, quelque chose de pas très commun chez les femmes. Cependant, je n'ai que quelques connaissances d'après moi mais ça me permet quand même d'épargner mes études pour plus tard donc ça peut servir et ça m'est très utile. Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je veux devenir…

Aujourd'hui je finis de déballer les cartons de déménagement, pour ma chambre, dans ma nouvelle demeure à Karakura, enfin reconstruction. A l'époque mon frère et moi y habitions ensemble dedans car ici, réside les souvenirs de nos parents : nous tenons énormément à ces souvenirs, c'est très précieux de savoir que nous avons vécu dans ce lieu avec eux avant qu'ils ne partent définitivement. Nous n'étions pas très fortunés aussi mais nous avions su prendre soin de nous et c'est ce qui comptait le plus. J'ai vécu mon enfance à Karakura, c'est l'endroit de ma rencontre avec mon ami d'enfance que j'admire encore à ce jour. C'était le bon vieux temps en cette période, on jouait souvent ensemble comme deux petits fous. Que dis-je, tout le temps ensemble voyons. Il y a seulement un hic qui nous a séparés vite fait mal fait : mon frère avait trouvé un travail à Osaka donc j'ai dû quitter les lieux en vitesse. Ce dont je regrette de ce départ, c'est que mes adieux pour lui étaient tellement médiocres que je ne saurais faire face à lui à présent, j'ai bien trop peur. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur ? Bien sûr que si, d'ailleurs si je devais le recroiser quelque part, la première chose que je ferais serait que... je m'inclinerais et lui présenterais mes excuses avant de dialoguer... Je vous ai dit, j'ai peur ! Peur de quoi ? Bah de sa réaction en me revoyant. Ah là, là, rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons. Mais ne méprenez pas mes dires, je suis aussi très excitée de le revoir. Ah aussi, même si ça ne me concerne pas, Byakuya est marié avec Inuzuri Hisana : une douce et tendre femme au caractère de furie. Elle me ressemble assez, je dois l'avouer… Vous verrez par vous même.

En ce moment, je suis super déprimée car je travaille alors qu'aujourd'hui mon _'chef'_ m'avait laissé _'libre'_ et puis c'est la rentrée demain… Pour faire court, le mois d'avril est notre rentrée à nous les japonais et moi je hais l'école comme la plupart d'entre nous je pense. En plus, les prochaines vacances sont au mois de juillet et oui c'est nul… Déjà que j'ai du mal à m'intégrer dans la société, il va falloir que je fasse des efforts pour me présenter en début de cours car j'arrive tout droit d'Osaka, donc je ne suis plus de Karakura et c'est une ville totalement éloignée de cette civilisation. Hm, niveau scolaire... je m'en tire seulement qu'avec la moyenne mais sinon, j'arrive quand même à suivre le rythme scolaire des lycéens puisque j'ai réussi les examens d'entrée de ce lycée. Si j'ai toujours mon cerveau dans le bon sens, j'atterris en première cette année. Eh oui, en plus d'avoir du pain sur la planche avec mon job, mes cartons de maison et la rentrée qui suit demain, je n'aurais vraiment pas de repos aujourd'hui.

Des choses ont peut-être changés mais aussi, des personnes. Mon seul souhait en revenant dans cette ville c'était de voir si le parc y était toujours présent et je suis contente que oui. A la base, je voulais faire une surprise à mon ami d'enfance mais vu le boulot que j'ai à faire, il me semble que c'est impossible à moins qu'un miracle le fasse venir vers moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai perdu toute mon excitation d'un coup lorsque j'ai posé mon premier pas chez moi. Depuis tout à l'heure j'esquive le sujet de conversation _'central'_ de ma rencontre avec lui mais, concernant mon ami d'enfance… les seuls souvenirs qu'ils me restent de lui ce sont ses cheveux, sa gentillesse, ses promesses et… euh… c'est tout je crois… Avec le temps, ma mémoire a sûrement dû avilir ces vieux souvenirs depuis longtemps et même si je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite… Bon, aujourd'hui je dois finir mes petites tâches ménagères avant d'aller me reposer un peu. Allez hop courage Rukia, aujourd'hui sera une dure journée mais demain tu seras libre ! Vous savez quoi, je devrais en profiter au max.

**Allez, plongeons dans mon histoire !**

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>on, viens ici sinon je t'étrangle. Rends-moi mes cigarettes et ne me piailles pas dessus comme ça ! Crétin d'oiseau… Ah, mais je vous connais vous, vous êtes là pour me voir dire des choses plus intéressantes par rapport à la dernière fois c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors, j'ai pratiquement tout dit précédemment… Je dois me présenter à vous ? Pourquoi pas… Hm, tout d'abord je me prénomme Kurosaki Ichigo avec dix-sept années et je suis quelqu'un d'assez froid donc ne vous étonnez pas si je ne parle pas beaucoup au cours de mes prochains dialogues avec mes camarades. Je suis intelligent et assez tête en l'air et non, je n'inclus pas de la prétention en disant que je suis surdoué... Une petite présentation vive et efficace comme ça, ça vous convient ? Vous allez me poser des questions, d'accord… Non, pas du tout, je ne voulais pas m'enfuir de vous.

Comment suis-je physiquement ? Je suis roux, je mesure dans les un mètre soixante-quinze, j'ai les cheveux qui n'ont pas mal poussé depuis mon année dernière de collège du coup je les ai jusqu'au bas du cou et j'ai les yeux ambre. On me trouve pas mal, beau garçon voire splendide sans être orgueilleux, et aussi très mais très inintéressant niveau ambiance. C'est parce que je préfère parlez pour de bonnes raisons et non pour dire des âneries, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de gaspiller sa salive pour rien. Deux ans auparavant j'étais un délinquant, maintenant je suis un homme pur qui sait ce qu'il doit faire. Oui, je suis pur car je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui et quoi non plus. Bon d'accord pas totalement puisque je fume, crie dans tous les sens quand on m'embrouille le cerveau mais sinon je ne suis pas du genre à devenir colérique pour n'importe quoi. Comme diraient les hommes icebergs : on sait contrôler notre sang-froid. Enfin me concernant, par le biais de ma pensée, j'exprime ma colère. Si par exemple je ne réponds pas à une insulte c'est parce que je suis bien trop mature par rapport à eux et je sais que cela ne changera rien. Je porte aussi une boucle d'oreille en argent sur l'oreille droite : je l'ai acheté lorsque j'ai commencé à devenir un délinquant à l'âge de quinze ans. Tenez, puisque vous êtes là, parlons de ma vie si passionnante.

Récemment, j'ai appris que j'étais officiellement fiancé à Inoue Orihime, une fille de riche comme moi. « **Comme par hasard !** » me diriez-vous, hélas je n'ai rien prévu moi. C'est la fille que je fréquentais en dernière année de collège et maintenant c'est ma petite-amie. Soyons clairs : je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je sors avec elle mais... c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas pu m'y en empêcher. Disons que c'est la première fille qui a voulu être avec moi en valorisant plus mon caractère que mon physique. Par contre ce que je n'accepte pas trop chez elle c'est son caractère à elle, je déteste ses manies d'orgueil à répétition… Honnêtement elle n'est pas du tout mon style de fille mais sinon le reste d'elle-même est assez correcte et c'est ce qui m'en rapproche je pense. En fait, si je vous dis à l'instant même qu'elle me faisait penser à mon amie d'enfance à l'époque, lorsque je l'ai rencontré, ce serait mentir n'est-ce pas ? Je suis donc un menteur, merci d'affirmer avec moi. Hum, pour revenir à ce que je disais, sa famille est classée deuxième entreprise la plus riche du Japon. Bien entendu, ce sont mes parents les premiers et d'après les paroles de mon père en direct du journal de sa chaîne télévision : « **Seuls les concurrents seront tenir tête face à un rival** **!** » Je ne dirais rien à ce sujet car ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine puisque c'est tout à fait très logique. Bah en réalité, je m'en contre-fiche un peu de mon rang social, du moment que j'arrive à vivre calmement et paisiblement à mon rythme et comme je le veux. Sinon, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter sur ce désagréable sujet politique de chacal… Résumons : j'ai une petite-amie très douce et je l'aime… Enfin, c'est ce que ma tête pense mais peut-être pas mon cœur. J'ai sûrement appris le mot _'amour' _mais du bon sens, aucune idée…

Ai-je déjà été amoureux avant d'avoir rencontré Orihime ? Secret. Non, je ne le vous le dirais pas.

Je pense que vous savez déjà pas mal de chose sur moi pour de nouvelles connaissances donc, je peux enfin aller sommeiller encore un peu avant d'aller chercher ma moto chez un ami… Concernant Rukia ? C'est qui ça ? … Han, la bêtise que je viens de faire ! Je... ouh là, sérieusement je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de répondre instinctivement comme ça. Je suis désolé, enfin pardon surtout pour elle, je m'excuse, tout ce que vous voulez mais je vous assure que connais cette fille, oui je la connais réellement. Mais je ne mens pas, croyez-moi ! De toute façon... Oui d'accord, d'accord, j'ai honte, très honte mais vraiment ma honte se situe au niveau du sommet de la montagne _'Toi t'es trop nul, tu sers trop à rien'_. Eh mais, attendez une minute, comment savez-vous le prénom de mon amie d'enfance ? Enfin je veux dire que je n'ai absolument pas abordé sa présence dans notre conversation… Ah~ mais oui c'est vrai, je vous avais déjà raconté quelques détails sur elle lors de mon long monologue psychique de mon enfance. Eh bien, disons que… j'ai encore du mal à vouloir parler d'elle. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille plus entendre parler de Rukia mais… c'est compliqué, même trop. J'ai décidé de ranger tout mon passé dans un tiroir bien fermé à clef histoire de pouvoir aller de l'avant dans mes études et dans ma nouvelle relation. Quand elle m'a dit ses adieux justement, je suis resté choqué un certain temps puis ça s'est transformé en lésion. Le simple fait d'évoquer son prénom c'est comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie donc j'évite au grand maximum de l'inclure dans nos dires. En tout cas, c'est une blessure qui peut se rouvrir à tout moment donc je ne préfère pas trop en parler maintenant. Si vous voulez je peux encore vous dire ce que je me souviens d'elle désormais comme à l'époque, elle avait une mèche rebelle entre les deux yeux, une très petite taille et un doux humour à la limite du satyre… Gardez ça pour vous mais, depuis qu'elle est partie je me promène de temps en temps dans le parc et je sommeil en dessous du cerisier… Des fois, ça fait du bien de rester dans l'ombre de l'arbre et sous le bruit du vent. Oui, notre _'Cerisier d'amitié'_ comme on l'avait baptisé…

**Hm... Bonne lecture ? Je ne suis pas doué quand il s'agit d'être actif pour présenter quelque chose et je crois que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué.**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>vant d'aller rejoindre Kisuke, mon soi-disant _'chef'_, dans son garage, il faut absolument que je passe d'urgence chez Matsumoto parce qu'elle veut tout simplement me voir. Elle m'a convoqué chez elle car elle pense aussi avoir une idée pour me remonter le moral ce soir avant de quitter les vacances… Disons que je m'attends déjà au pire avec elle, une accro du saké. Comme je me suis levée à dix heures du matin, maintenant il est midi passé, et que je devais passer chez elle un peu plus tôt, elle m'a demandé une bouteille de saké comme sorte de punition. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment son mari, Gin, peut-il la supporter ? Le pouvoir de l'amour, c'est ça ? Pff, il est limite yeux bridés au maximum alors comment voulez-vous qu'il s'en aperçoive de ces bêtises, sérieusement… Quoique, l'amour rend aveugle. Ne suis-je pas trop douée pour dire des comparaisons farfelues, vous avez compris : yeux bridés, aveugle… Bon d'accord, c'était nul.

Quand je suis face à son portail, je sonne une fois mais aucune réponse ne me vient d'elle ou de Gin… Je sonne une deuxième fois et toujours rien. Je tente la troisième fois et là !… Toujours rien non plus… Du coup j'attends dehors avec son saké en main tout en faisant les milles pas. Je ne sais pas si ça vous fait le même effet que les gens lorsqu'il me voit là, maintenant, mais je suis comme ça dans leur tête : j'attends devant un portail depuis assez longtemps avec une bouteille de saké en main, je suis très mal coiffée et mes vêtements sont froissés car je n'avais vraiment pas la foi de les repasser. Conclusion, on me prend pour une alcoolique, félicitation vous avez pensé à ça aussi. Enfin bref, Matsumoto si tu es là, viens là sinon bah reste où tu es pour que je puisse te tuer dans un doux silence, tel un ninja avec une bouteille de saké et non un shuriken… Au moment où je tourne mon regard vers la boîte aux lettres, un geste totalement hasardeux, un bout de papier y sort comme s'il était en train de me narguer. Évidemment, je le retire de son emprise et le lis.

_**Chère magnifique Rukia que j'aime tant venant de la planète garçon manqué (mais qui reste tout de même sexy),**_

_**Désolée de te le dire de cette manière mais je ne suis plus disponible pour toi (non ne me frappe pas, s'il te plaît ! De toute façon je n'ai pas peur de toi ha, ha, ha). Sache qu'en fait ce soir je ne pourrai pas combler ta tristesse avec ma joie.**_

_**Avec Hisana nous sommes parties faire les boutiques comme des folles donc nous ne reviendrons pas avant la fin de la soirée puisque nous irons nous faire un petit restaurant entre couple juste après cette activité crevante, ce soir tu seras encore toute seule... Je suis vraiment mais sincèrement très désolée Rukia… En revanche ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'amènerons pleins de cadeaux vestimentaires qui te rendront femme. Demain en tout cas, c'est promis, je viendrai te chercher au lycée ! Si je ne tiens pas cette promesse, alors oui tu pourras te venger sur moi.**_

_**Au fait Kisuke m'a appelé tout à l'heure et en fait, il a réellement besoin de toi aujourd'hui car apparemment « il veut te dire un truc sur un objet non-identifié en rapport avec bidule et aussi, parce qu'il a quelque chose d'important à te montrer qui concerne un certain machin qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec moi » donc je ne pourrais pas t'éclaircir davantage… Il l'a vraiment évoqué de cette manière, crois-moi c'est ridicule.**_

_**Au sinon d'une autre manière, vaguement il m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu nettoies une certaine moto pour qu'elle soit propre dans les temps avant que le propriétaire ne vienne la récupérer. Un vrai macho, n'est-ce pas ?!**_

_**Allez, bon courage ma fille ! Ta maman accro du saké t'aime fort comme sa grosse poitrine.**_

_**P.S : D'ailleurs si t'as la bouteille de saké sur toi, garde-là je te la donne ! Inutile de me remercier, je sais que je suis parfaite. **_

_**Gros bisous moelleux de la part de ta superbe Rangiku chérie.**_

… C'est quoi ça, un lettre de provocation ? Elle veut que je m'énerve, c'est flagrant non ?! Comment ne pas résister à la tentation de prendre le bout de papier et de le déchiqueter en mille morceaux. En plus d'éviter de me le dire en personne, elle ose me faire déplacer pour rien avec une bouteille de saké tout en me donnant une image péjorative dans les rues. Cette femme est folle, juste très folle, je veux juste la tuer là maintenant. A quoi sert la technologie, hein ?! Si le portable n'est plus en contact avec son propriétaire alors ça ne sert strictement à rien, bien sûr ! Je m'en vais de chez elle, frustrée, et me dirige de pas ferme jusqu'au garage. J'aurais pu gagner de l'avance sur la moto comme ça j'aurais eu plus de temps dans ma journée. Rah, ça m'énerve ces coups foireux ! Si vous vous interrogez sur le vocabulaire enrichissant de Matsumoto dans cette lettre, ne soyez pas si outrés lorsqu'elle me parle ainsi : c'est réciproque, nous nous parlions toujours comme ça.

~[...]~

Je me situe exactement dans la salle de bain du garage qui est l'une des parties de la maison de Kisuke. Concrètement, la demeure de Kisuke est inclut avec le garage. Il vit avec son meilleur ami Tessai et sa femme Yoruichi. De temps en temps Jinta et Ururu, les neveux de Kisuke, viennent s'incrustaient chez lui. Enfin bon passons, là, je me change avant de travailler car si c'est pour recevoir de l'essence à tort et à travers en réparant des bagnoles c'est hors de questions mais bon, ça peut aussi servir de preuves comme quoi j'ai travaillé mais... non... je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en tirer avec seulement quelques gouttes d'essence. Je me munie d'une longue chemise à carreau qui m'arrive jusqu'aux cuisses et lui remonte les manches, d'un vieux jean puis je m'en vais aider Kisuke. Il m'avait proposé une salopette bleue au départ lorsque j'ai débuté mais, je n'aime pas trop ressembler à un clown et j'évite d'enfiler des vêtements qui serrent au niveau du bassin. Non vraiment, les vêtements amples de Byakuya me suffisent am-ple-ment !

En temps normal j'écoute de la musique quand je répare un détail de la voiture mais là, bizarrement je n'en avais pas écoutée. Enfin, au départ si mais quand Kisuke s'est mis à ricaner machiavéliquement en lisant le formulaire de la moto, ça m'a plutôt intrigué plus qu'autre chose. Disons que j'ai cru qu'il allait encore une fois se moquer de moi juste parce que je n'arriverais pas à atteindre un élément d'un cabriolet… Heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas mais pourquoi riait-il alors … Voilà, voilà ! Grâce à lui maintenant je suis interrompue dans mon travail car je veux savoir. Ma curiosité atteint une certaine limite vous savez, si pendant de longues minutes je ne devine pas, je deviens assez farouche. Bon, je crois que la solution est la communication dans ce cas de figure. Eh bah dis donc il est sans gêne lui, il boit ma bouteille de saké.

**- Dis-moi Kisuke, pourquoi tu me demandes de nettoyer cette moto le dernier jour des vacances alors que c'est censé être une journée libre pour moi ? Enfin ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas mais, j'avais prévu pas mal de choses aujourd'hui pourtant Tessai est là et de plus t'étais au courant. **Dit-elle.

- **Oui je sais que t'avais prévu des trucs aujourd'hui mais, tu verras que cette moto te rendra heureuse quand t'auras fini de la nettoyer et t'oublieras vite ce que tu voulais faire. Et puis, Tessai est parti manger au restaurant avec les deux garnements et comme il m'a demandé cette permission gentiment, je t'ai pris à sa place. **Déclara Kisuke avec un sourire.

Ah ouais d'accord, en fait c'est la traduction de : « **Je voulais juste te séquestrer dans mon garage pour mon plus grand plaisir. **»… Pourtant je ne le trouve pas méchant ce type, juste un peu idiot, mais pas méchant mais bon là, on peut dire que je le déteste. Si seulement je pouvais lui lancer un outil et lui rouler dessus avec la moto que je nettoie… Malheureusement je ne peux pas car c'est mon employeur.

**- Ah, je vois… Et Yoruichi ?**

**- Elle dort.**

**- Et toi ? Au lieu de boire la bouteille que je devais ramener pour Matsumoto, tu pouvais le faire quand même.**

**- J'ai préféré qu'on échange les rôles pour une fois, comme ça moi je nettoie le garage et toi tu t'occupes de cette moto. Prends-en soin et fais-y attention, c'est à un ami. Enfin, à l'ami de ton ami qui est aussi l'ami d'une amie.**

… Hein ?! Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi ce qu'il vient de baratiner. Vous aussi ? Oh bah tant mieux, je ne suis pas la seule alors.

- …**Quoi ?**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, contente-toi de la faire briller et pendant que t'y es, dans à peu près deux heures il viendra la chercher donc tu la lui donneras en main propre pendant que j'irais lire au salon. **Dit-il en riant.

**- Si c'est un pervers, dégueulasse, stupide et trublion qui est le propriétaire de cette jolie moto alors tu doubles ma paie d'aujourd'hui. **Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

**- Bien essayé jeune fille mais non, je ne doublerais pas ta paie avec cette excuse puérile et aussi parce que je te l'ai déjà dit : cette moto va te rendre heureuse !**

**- Non elle ne va pas me rendre heureuse, ok ! Et puis tu sais que quand tu dis ça comme ça, ça pourrait être très mal interprété !**

**- Bon Rukia on s'en fout un peu hein, tu la lui donneras c'est tout donc tu te calmes et tu bosses !**

**- D'accord, d'accord…**

**- Brave fille. Mais n'oublie pas, cette moto… **Débuta Kisuke.

- …**Va me rendre heureuse, oui je suis toute émoustillée de savoir ça, merci. **Déclara la brune en lui coupant la parole.

**- Bien, du moment que t'as retenu ça, ce n'est déjà pas mal.** Fit-il en souriant.

Depuis tout à l'heure je la nettoie mais je ne me suis toujours pas demandé qu'elle était le genre de la moto et donc là, je viens de m'accroupir et l'examine de très près.

**- Une moto provenant de l'entreprise triple S : ****Soul Society Speed ?**

**- Exact, t'es douée dis donc.**

**- Je peux voir le formulaire ?**

**- Non. **Déclara le garagiste en souriant.

**- Je veux juste vérifier, je ne vais pas le jeter ou te taper dessus avec rassure-toi… **Dit-elle assez ennuyée du comportement de son patron.

**- Non je t'ai dit. **

**- Ok, ok je cède. C'est la première fois qu'un bourge te prête ce genre de moto pour la réparer on dirait, t'as dû danser toute la nuit après qu'il te l'ait confié.**

**- Très drôle, tu feras moins la maligne après avoir vu la personne en question.**

**- Oh mais je n'en doute pas vu sa magnifique description que tu m'as faite, j'en suis sûre c'est à l'ami de ton ami qui est aussi l'ami d'une amie. **Dit Rukia en souriant.

**- Oui, aussi. **Affirma Kisuke en levant son pouce.

En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de la personne qui possède cette moto car elle a intérêt à coller avec elle sinon, ce serait trop immonde de voir une si belle bécane avec un vieux croûton.

**- Ah au fait, pourquoi tu ricanais tout à l'heure lorsque tu lisais le formulaire ?**

**- Parce que je vais assister à un moment intense dans pas très longtemps jeune fille avec toi et cette bécane.**

…Mettez-moi une claque avant que je ne commette un crime parce que là sérieusement, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il veut que je lui fasse l'amour à cette moto… Et non, je ne suis pas objetctophile à ma connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>on, je n'ai pas mal dormi. Il est exactement treize heures et demie donc dans une demi-heure, normalement Kisuke devrait m'appeler pour venir la chercher. Je ne l'ai plus conduite depuis environ, six mois ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien car j'avais fait un accident de moto et par chance, j'y ai survécu. Euh, si vous voulez plus de détails concernant cet accident je pense que vous serez assez déçus car je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien. […] Tous les matins, j'essaye au plus grand maximum d'éviter de parler avec mon père car il va me parler de ses entreprises, de son travail, de son argent, de lui… Oui de lui, oui il est narcissique et oui c'est saoulant à la fin. Quant à ma mère, ce sera cinquante pour cent sur les activités que je pratique et l'autre moitié sur mes fiançailles. Sinon si ce n'est aucun de ces deux sujets alors elle me parlera de cuisine, c'est une très grande cuisinière nationale qui possède aussi sa propre chaîne de télévision elle aussi tout comme mon père : «** Les** **petits secrets de la cuisine Masakienne !** »C'est vraiment l'émission culinaire qui porte un des noms les plus pourris et ridicules je trouve. Moi, méchant ? Ce n'est pas parce ce que c'est son émission que je dois approuver totalement ses choix je vous le rappelle. […] Mes petites sœurs sont sur lesquelles je peux le plus compter et sont les personnes qui sont les plus normales de la maison. Karin est un garçon manqué au caractère dur mais qui peut être douce aussi, si vous ne l'embêtez pas trop, et Yuzu est une excellente cuisinière qui pleure assez souvent à cause de nombreuses querelles avec Karin mais quand elle s'y met à fond elle fait vraiment peur. Concernant Kon, ça c'est une autre histoire. […] Je ne dis pas que je déteste ma famille et au contraire, je l'adore mais j'aimerai qu'ils se préoccupent davantage d'eux au lieu de se soucier de moi... Avant ce n'était pas le cas et c'était très bien ainsi mais là… Certes je vais bientôt me fiancer et pouvoir vivre comme un grand garçon conscient et responsable de ses actes mais, ce n'est parce que je vais bientôt aller vivre indépendamment qu'il faut profiter de moi : on dirait que je vais mourir dans pas très longtemps. Par contre, je ne leur demande pas de m'ignorer car moi aussi j'ai besoin de temps en temps de réconforts familiaux. Enfin bon, je me demande toujours ce que je pourrais bien faire pendant cette demi-heure restante et comme je sais que si je n'emmène pas Kon avec moi, il va me becqueter le crâne… Surtout que je dois passer chez Orihime juste après avoir récupéré ma moto… Bah je n'en ai surtout pas envie, je veux dormir encore un peu.

~[...]~

Finalement j'ai décidé d'y aller quand même, même s'il est trop tôt et je parle évidemment du garage et non de chez ma petite amie. Comme je n'avais rien à faire chez moi et que personne n'avait besoin de ma présence, j'ai pris l'initiative de partir de mon plein gré. Eventuellement, j'ai pris Kon avec moi pour éviter tout caprice de sa part. […] En chemin, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien regarder un peu partout : ce que je veux dire c'est que si je vois une feuille tomber, je la regarde ou si une mouche vole près de moi je la suis du regard… c'est tout simplement naturel. Curieux, moi ? Sûrement.

~[...]~

Au loin, j'aperçois Kisuke, celui qui entreprend ma moto. Je remarque toujours son côté joyeux de réparer des cabriolets et aussi qu'il n'a pas changé son habitude bordélique vu l'état frontal de son lieu mais sinon en mécanique c'est vraiment le roi. Peut-être que j'aurais pu emmener ma bécane autre part mais comme ce n'est pas très loin de chez moi et que je l'ai connu il y a… deux ans, oui c'est ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais d'autant plus que cette personne est un ami. Et surtout, ce mec est très cool parce qu'il me parle comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal sans faire genre d'être honoré de me connaître parce que je suis parfumé de sang de noble, avec lui il n'y a pas de supériorité et c'est ce que j'apprécie beaucoup. J'avance les mains dans les poches vers sa demeure tout en fumant une cigarette, et arrive en regardant partout dans garage pour en quelque sorte juger le fruit de ses efforts… Kon quant à lui, s'est mis à voler dans tous les sens pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien à manger. Tiens, il est assez bien nettoyé pour une fois.

**- T'as enfin décidé de bosser correctement ? Bravo.**

**- Oh mais que vois-je, Kurosaki Ichigo et son pigeon tout jaune. ** Dit-il en souriant.

- … Fit le roux en levant sa main.

**- Fume en dehors du garage s'il te plaît, ça rentre dedans et je n'aime pas ça.**

**- Ah excuse-moi, c'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas la fumée toxique et nauséabonde de mes cigarettes.**

Je m'adosse au mur et le regarde faire son petit ménage du midi, c'est-à-dire balayer… Soudainement, j'entends quelqu'un chantonner et je ne sais pas d'où ça provient. Ça a plus la voix d'une fille que d'un garçon bizarrement. Alors, Tessai serait en fait une fille et je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu ? Ou suis-je vraiment bête et ne suis-je que le seul à penser ça en cet instant alors que la seule femme de cette maison est la femme de Kisuke ?

**- Tu sais quoi, j'ai une nouvelle recrue, j'en avais marre de prendre des mecs alors j'ai pris une fille à la place.**

Ah quoique, c'est peut-être elle qui chantonne.

**- Ça existe vraiment des femmes qui s'intéressent à ce genre de choses ? **Dit Ichigo en haussant d'un sourcil.

**- Je dirais plutôt qu'elles sont difficiles à trouver. **

**- Hm ?**

**- Puisque je te le dis, pardi ! Par exemple, la fille que j'ai employée est une vraie perle pour la mécanique. Bon peut-être qu'elle n'est pas dotée d'un pouvoir aussi puissant et extrême comme le mien pour réparer des éléments machinaux mais, si tu l'as voyais en pleine action tu serais é-pou-stou-flé. Non sérieusement, il faut que je te la montre parce que… Dis donc toi, **fit Kisuke en posant son balai sur le mur et en croisant ses bras**, tu ne serais pas en train de faire semblant de m'écouter par hasard ? **

**- Tu sais que t'es devin.**

**- Je suis si chiant que ça ? **Déclara le gérant du garage les larmes aux yeux.

**- Non ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que quand tu parles d'une fille, automatiquement tu veux me la présenter et pourtant je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais une petite amie.**

**- Bon d'accord, mais ne vient pas te plaindre dès que tu la trouveras jolie : elle est douée mais aussi, très mignonne. Han ! Ne répète surtout pas à Yoruichi ce que je viens de te dire sinon je détruis ta moto. **Dit Kisuke en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

**- Ah bah ça, ça dépendra de toi écoute, je veux bien te croire mais prouve-le moi dans ces cas là. **Dit le roux en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

**- Bien, attendons son arrivée ici. **

L'atmosphère redevint calme et agréable quelques instant. S'ajouta à ça une bise qui souffla en notre direction pour émettre un mouvement dans notre paysage figé dans le temps. Le sourire scotché au visage de Kisuke s'envola avec ce vent, le remplaçant par un regard à la fois sérieux et énigmatique. Il redessina un sourire sur ses lèvres mais pas celui d'un moqueur et un habituel comme il le fait à chaque fois dû à son caractère d'ahuri mais cette fois ci, c'était un sourire sincère et dont la réflexion qu'il créa s'était retranscrit sur son visage. J'inspire de nouveau doucement dans ma cigarette et lorsque j'expire le poison de cette drogue, il prit la parole. Eh oui, je sais devenir poétique des fois.

- **… Dis-moi Ichigo, t'as déjà pensé à arrêter de fumer ?**

**- Pas vraiment.**

**- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu fumes ici mais, en réalité c'est juste parce que je n'aime pas voir cette chose dégrader peu à peu un être humain. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je te dis d'aller fumer autre part.**

**- Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas décidé d'entrer dans son jeu. Il s'agit plutôt d'un piège dont l'idiot que je suis, aie sombré dedans. Le seul point négatif que je retiens de ça c'est qu'une fois que tu y goûtes, ton corps en redemande instinctivement et c'est fatiguant. **

**- Mais tu peux très bien te forcer à ne plus y succomber, non ?**

**- Fumer est un acte péjoratif dans la vie, je dois le reconnaître, mais ça m'aide aussi à me relaxer ou à me déstresser. Si j'arrive à faire seulement ces deux choses sans utiliser une seule de ces cigarettes, alors je veux bien me soumettre à la raison.**

**- Oh, vraiment ? On ne sait jamais où ce genre de choses lugubres peut te conduire, hein.**

**- Merci. **Déclara Ichigo avec un sourire au coin.

**- Quoi donc ? Eh ! C'est quoi ce sourire ?!**

Merci d'essayer de me mettre dans le droit chemin.

**- Rien, je te remercie tout simplement. **

**- Ouais, ouais, ne me prend pas pour une pomme non plus.**

**- Je ne te prends pas pour une pomme. **Fit le roux en jetant sa cigarette.

**- Tu ne serais pas lunatique par hasard ?**

**- Bon elle arrive la demoiselle, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**

**- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre, je suis visible nom de dieu ! **

**- Orihime m'attend et si je ne me dépêche pas elle va me crier dessus son désespoir d'être seule.**

**- Et ça t'empêches de vouloir me répondre ?**

**- Oui, ça ne t'apportes pas grand-chose de toute façon.**

- **…**

**- La fille a disparu on dirait. **

**- Non, pas du tout. Patiente encore un peu, je te promets que ça en vaut vraiment le coup.**

**- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois insister pour quelque chose du genre. Est-ce si important pour toi de vouloir que je la trouve jolie ?** Dit Ichigo en allumant une autre cigarette.

**- Évidemment ! Mais lâche moi ça bon sang… Ah, j'avais oublié que monsieur est têtu.**

**- Tiens, confisque mes cigarettes si tu veux je n'en ai plus envie. **Dit le roux en tendant son paquet de cigarettes.

**- Vraiment ? **Déclara le garagiste avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**- Hm. **Fit Ichigo en hochant positivement sa tête.

**- Bon comme je suis gentil je les range dans ma poche mais je te promets de ne pas t'en donner si t'en redemande. **Dit Kisuke en les rangeant en même temps.

**- Fais comme tu veux.**

**- En fait quand j'y repense bien, j'ai peur de te la montrer maintenant, si ça se trouve tu voudras lui faire des trucs cochons. **Déclara Kisuke en lui donnant des petits coups de coude.

**- Ça m'arrangerais beaucoup que tu évites à tout prix de souiller mon image… je veux bien que tu me traites de tout et de n'importe quoi mais pas de ce genre d'espèce dégueulasse. J''ai vraiment la tête d'un coureur de jupon ? **

**- A qui le dis-tu ! T'es aussi beau que moi.**

Vous savez comment on appelle ce genre de connerie ? Un mensonge, tout à fait.

**- Je vois ça. **Fit Ichigo en détournant le regard.

**- Bon évitons de changer de sujet, revenons au fait de trouver la nouvelle recrue magnifique.**

**- Ok j'ai compris.**

**- De ?**

**- Tu ne comptes pas lâcher l'affaire, c'est ça ?**

**- Pour l'instant, non.**

**- Si t'arrêtes de dire des bêtises jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive et si jamais je la trouve jolie et je dis bien si jamais alors, je veux bien payer le double de ma facture mais dans ce cas là tu me promets d'arrêter de dire des choses d'abruti. **

**- Marché conclu ! **Rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Bah dis donc, tout ce qui touche l'argent le rend si vif et heureux à ce point ? …Pour en revenir au portrait secret de la fille en question, ça fait exactement un quart d'heure que nous attendions et pourtant elle n'est toujours pas là… En fait, la question que je me pose maintenant c'est plutôt : existe-t-elle vraiment ?

**- Dis-moi Kisuke, c'est elle qui chantonnait tout à l'heure ?**

**- Yoruichi dort donc forcément oui.**

**- Ah, je me disais aussi que c'était étrange d'entendre un si doux bruit.**

**- Eh oh, ma femme dort donc évite de la blâmer en son absence et même si je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas bien. **

**- Je me focalisais plus sur la voix de la fille imaginaire que sur la présence de ta femme.**

**- De quoi, de quoi ?! Monsieur Kurosaki Ichigo serait-il sous un charme ? **Fit Kisuke en riant.

**- J'ai juste dit que ce n'était pas désagréable.**

**- Ichigo, avoue au moins être séduit. **

- **…** Fit Ichigo en roulant des yeux.

**- D'accord, d'accord je me tais. **

**- Merci.**

**- Ah encore une chose, **dit le garagiste en claquant des doigts, **si je te dis que tu la connais, tu me crois ?**

**- C'est ridi... hmpf ! **

Mais quel idiot, je suis en train de m'étouffer avec ma cigarette. Je me retourne face à l'extérieur pour tousser calmement tout en respirant de l'air pur et, Kon vint se poser sur ma tête par curiosité. S'ajoute à ça le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, avec la voix féminine de notre chère demoiselle en attente.

**- Kisuke, le mec à la belle moto est là ? Je t'entends parler et je trouverais ça très louche si le destinataire est ton balai.**

_Kisuke voulut lui répondre immédiatement mais remarquant qu'Ichigo n'allait pas bien, il s'adressa à lui en premier tout en chuchotant._

**- Ichigo, ça va ? **Demanda le propriétaire en haussant d'un sourcil.

**- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien de grave. **Déclara le dénommé en se relevant.

**- Si tu veux mourir, pas dans mon garage, compris ? Merci.**

**- Et on se prétend **_**'ami'**_**, sympas.**

**- Les effets secondaires s'emparent de ton corps jeune homme, ne meurt pas avant de l'avoir vu s'il te plaît ce serait du gâchis. **Sourit le garagiste.

**- Ouais, ouais. **Dit le roux toujours en toussant.

**- Il est là, alors sors de là et viens m'aider ! **S'écria Kisuke.

**- Ah, attends juste deux petites minutes alors, je finis de m'habiller et je viens lui rendre ses clés. **Déclara-t-elle en fermant la porte aussitôt.

**- J'adore cette petite, elle n'a vraiment pas honte de gueuler comme ça dans mon garage alors qu'elle sait très bien que t'es là et que ma femme dort.** Dit le propriétaire en ricanant.

- **…** Fit le roux un peu gêné de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je me retourne face au garage en espérant d'aller mieux et je vois un grand sourire suspicieux provenant de ce blond. Ça c'est un mauvais présage, je sens qu'il a une plaisanterie amère en tête à me faire subir lui.

**- Et si t'allais plutôt récupérer tes clés toi-même?**

**- N'y pense même pas, elle va croire que je suis un pervers.**

**- Rho allez, montre que tu es un gentleman enfin ! La pauvre, se déplacer pour un homme, quel honte. **Déclara le garagiste les larmes aux yeux, tout en se mouchant.

**- Non, je n'irai pas.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?! **Dit Kisuke en lui lançant son mouchoir.

**- Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout.**

**- Bon bah je vais t'y forcer.**

Vous savez ce que ce… ce vieux a fait après ? Il est parti chercher des cacahuètes dans sa cuisine pour ensuite, les jeter en direction du couloir où se trouve la fille… Je l'ai regardé très bizarrement mais ce n'est qu'après une seconde de prise de conscience que j'ai compris à quoi son stratagème allait mener. Kon, oiseau gourmand de première classe, à foncer comme une fusée en direction de l'odeur qu'alimenter ces cacahuètes. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? En fait, quand Kon sent de la nourriture et qu'il est affamé, il produit un énorme son pénible et agaçant comme si on étranglait un poulet et je suis le seul à pouvoir lui faire fermer son bec mais toujours avec une grande difficulté.

**- N… Non ! Kon, revient ici ! **Déclara Ichigo en le poursuivant.

**- S'il réveille Yoruichi, t'es fichu ! Yo ho ho ho ! **Fit le coupable de cette ruse, riant derrière un éventail.

**- Saleté d'oiseau, Kisuke t'es un homme mort. **

**- Bon courage à toi aussi ! **

Il a de la chance, le parcours n'était pas très long donc j'ai pu rattraper ma perruche assez facilement. Kon se pose enfin par terre et dévore les cacahuètes. Non mais aujourd'hui ils ont décidé de ruiner ma journée ou quoi ? Je ne leur ai rien demandé pourtant. Enfin bref, Yoruichi n'a pas bougé d'un poil et personne ne se trouve au même endroit que moi alors ça va. Je m'accroupis et soupire face à cette blague de très mauvais goût qui malgré tout, même si ça me frustre je sais que ne peux pas y faire grand-chose donc je prends les coups sans discuter pour éviter tout ennui. Je décide de ramasser ces arachides et dépose Kon sur mon épaule pour qu'il puisse manger tranquillement avec ma main contenant sa nourriture, pendant que moi j'essaye de trouver une solution face à ce problème. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis devant la porte où se trouve la fille et du coup je ne sais pas comment réagir. Vous imaginez si elle ouvre la porte, là, maintenant ? Oui, elle va croire que je voulais humer son odeur… Bon de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai réellement besoin de mes clés. Non je ne vais pas sentir son émanation. Je me masse la nuque avec une once de rougissement et lorsque je m'apprêtais à toquer à la porte…

**- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas travailler sous les voiture, regarde ma chemise est toute tâchée et en plus l'essence ne veut pas partir… Bon en tout cas merci de m'avoir prêté des vêtements de rechange. D'ailleurs Kisuke depuis quand tu fumes ? C'est horrible comme o… **Affirma la nouvelle recrue, tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain avec un torchon blanc en main qu'elle utilisa pour se frotter les mains.

Elle pivota doucement son regard jusqu'au mien et de suite, lâcha son torchon pour se couvrir la bouche, j'eus un moment d'arrêt aussi. Elle recula pas à pas tout en tremblotant et vivement, ferma la porte. Deux secondes plus tard, elle la rouvrit mais seulement pour récupérer le torchon et ensuite s'est cachée de nouveau… Quant à moi, je suis simplement resté les yeux grands ouverts. Cette personne est Rukia. BON SANG, CETTE PERSONNE EST RUKIA ! C'EST RUKIA ! MAIS… MAIS PUNAISE C'EST RUKIA ! C'EST RUKIA, RU-KI-A, RUKIA ! Positif Ichigo, reste zen et positif… Hum donc reprenons chers lecteurs… Cette personne qui vient de se cacher, c'est Kuchiki Rukia mon amie d'enfance et au passage tuez-moi s'il vous plaît. Non mais sérieusement, rester immobile comme un poteau et la mirer sans dire un mot comme lorsque l'on regarde un tableau est digne d'être la qualification d'un mec inutile : autrement dit, moi ! Je suis inutile, très mais très inutile ! Oh purée je pète un câble, non, non, non, non, non je ne dois pas. Je reprends, c'est mal car cette situation me rend plus embarrassé qu'autre chose je n'arrive même plus à contrôler ma tête tellement que mes mots et mes pensées sont perturbés… Enfin… Je… Je ne pensais pas du tout la revoir de sitôt et surtout dans le garage de Kisuke, l'endroit le plus pourri au monde. En plus il a raison, elle est devenue très belle… elle est juste magnifique et j'ai même envie de dire que ça craint beaucoup parce que je vais devoir lui payer le double. Non, je ne vais pas vous la décrire me connaissant je vais saigner du nez. Dieu, pourquoi as-tu créé une femme aussi jolie… Est-ce une punition pour mes mauvais gestes de ma honteuse jeunesse ? Rah, ça m'énerve ! Non, ça ne m'énerve pas de lui payer le double et je m'en contre-fiche un peu de ça mais c'est juste que Kisuke a eu raison… Son retour me surprend tant que ça ? Bah oui, c'est-à-dire que normalement j'aurais eu au moins un petit indice me permettant de savoir qu'elle était de retour ici puisque mon père est aussi le maire de cette ville. […] Je n'ai pas eu le temps malheureusement de l'attraper, elle s'était déjà cachée. Pour me démoraliser encore plus, un blond s'approche de moi tout en tapant des mains à redondance.

**- Bravo, toutes mes félicitations, tu viens de retrouver ton amie d'enfance grâce à moi. Ne me remercie pas, c'est cadeau.**

**- Je vais t'en faire manger moi des cadeaux ! Tu…t'es… mais… mais… mais, rah ! Même idiot c'est trop sage pour te décrire ! **Déclara le roux en se tenant les cheveux.

**- Que veux-tu, la nature m'a donné ce don et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en plaindre d'ailleurs. **Fit le garagiste d'un air nonchalant en se curant l'oreille avec son auriculaire.

**- Ne te fous pas de moi, j'ai eu ma dose donc maintenant tais-toi ou même va-t-en, oui c'est bien ça comme idée, dégage !**

**- D'accord, d'accord je suis désolé.** Dit Kisuke en se retenant de rire face à la réaction d'Ichigo.

**- Ce n'est pas vrai ça, pourquoi j'agis comme ça moi… il faut que je reprenne mes esprits, où sont mes cigarettes ? Ah, Kisuke ! **Déclara Ichigo se calmant.

**- Il est hors de questions que t'en refumes une, t'as entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit Rukia ? Et excuse-moi si tu me vois trembler mais ta réaction est tellement adorable, tu n'es pas si froid que ça en réalité. **Dit le garagiste en cachant le roux de sa vue avec son éventail pour éviter de rire.

**- Faites que je rêve et que je vais bientôt me réveiller dans pas très longtemps et quelque part d'autre surtout. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire la connaissance de ce truc devant moi qui rigole tout seul. **Dit le jeune homme en se massant le visage.

**- Hm bon, les jeunes, je suis à côté si vous avez besoin d'aide au cas où si ma présence vous est d'une grande importance. Si vous voulez converser dans le garage, ce sera un peu embarrassant pour moi ainsi que vous aussi, car en fait je n'ai pas fini de tout ranger. **Dit-il en sortant de la poche de sa salopette arrière un livre.

**- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? T'es responsable de ce qu'il vient de se passer alors assume, explique-toi et répare cette situation. Pourquoi Rukia est ici ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? **Déclara le roux.

**- Tu me demandes ça alors que ça va faire deux semaines qu'elle est déjà à Karkura ?! Ton père est bien responsable de cette ville non, tu devrais déjà être au courant bien avant nous je te signale. Après c'est moi qu'est en tort, mal élevé. **Affirma le concerné en riant.

**- De… deux semaines ?! Et pourquoi je suis le dernier à être au courant ? **

**- Bah peut-être parce que il y a deux semaines, ta famille et celle de ta copine, vous êtes parties aux Etats-Unis et que vous n'êtes revenues qu'avant-hier ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, demande à ton père. **

**- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ?!**

**- Bon d'accord, je m'excuse. Disons que c'était plutôt imprévu de sa part car on ne savait pas trop quand elle allait revenir ici, et puis son frère m'a dit qu'ils avaient déménagé à Karakura il y avait un peu moins de deux semaines. Je voulais juste vous réunir ensemble avant de reprendre la voie des cours, c'est tout.**

**- Ça c'est une surprise ? Rukia vient d'avoir peur de moi, elle s'est cachée et ne rouvrira pas cette porte avant de savoir si je suis parti ou non.**

**- L'idée était très nulle j'avoue mais c'est Rukia qui voulait que je garde ça secret car c'est elle qui voulait te faire la surprise. Remarque, ça a à moitié marché… non ?**

**- Pourquoi tu l'as fait à sa place… Bon, en même temps je pense que si elle l'aurait faite toute seule je serais encore plus embarrassé. **Dit Ichigo se massant la nuque.

**- Bah, je croyais bien faire en fait mais à priori ce n'est pas du tout le cas, navré… haha. **Fit Kisuke en se grattant la tête.

**- Revoir son ami d'enfance sept ans plus tard d'un coup ne fera que de lui provoquer un choc, enfin du moins de cette façon c'est sûr.**

**- Mais tu n'es pas un monstre en vain, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi elle réagit comme ça et c'est louche. **Dit Kisuke en se grattant la tête.

**- J'ai la carrure d'un garçon qui se la raconte matin, midi et soir et je suis physiquement le genre de mec qu'on ne veut pas approcher car on va croire que je vais le taper ou l'insulter. Si c'est de ce genre de monstre que tu es en train d'évoquer, alors oui je suis d'accord avec toi.**

**- Ah pas faux, pas faux mais ceci dit on sait que tu n'es pas comme ça… ou peut-être pas pour Rukia si on y réfléchit bien. Au fond d'elle, tu penses qu'elle te ferait encore confiance ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Rukia est extrêmement insociable et à peur des garçons qui sont habillés d'à peu près mon style, totalement différent d'un intello à lunette. Là, maintenant, j'ai comme une impression d'être un inconnu à ses yeux donc elle préfère fuir. A l'instant même, je pense qu'elle croit que j'aurais rigolé à cause de son apparence mais pourtant je n'en avais guère l'intention.**

**- Ouais, donc on peut dire que c'est une retrouvaille qui fonce tout droit à la poubelle.**

**- Non détrompe-toi, ce n'est que le début de ma détermination. Partir d'un coup sec comme ça serait très lâche de ma part, je dois donc essayer de me faire comprendre. Rukia si tu veux bien m'écouter, je veux que tu sortes de cette salle de bain et que tu viennes à ma rencontre. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, je ne blesse pas les gens que j'affectionne alors ne t'en fais pas. Si tu ne veux pas discuter du fait que tu sois partie si rapidement dans ce cas je n'aborderais aucun élément en rapport avec ça. Seulement, ne dis pas que tu ne veuilles plus me revoir à cause de mon apparence… ça… ça me ferait mal de savoir ça surtout venant de toi. Laisse-moi au moins une chance de te prouver que je suis toujours le même. **Dit Ichigo en agrippant la poignée de la porte.

- **…** Fit la brunette.

**- Si tu ne veux pas de moi là, maintenant, alors je te promets que je m'en irais.**

_Même en écoutant attentivement ces mots, Rukia n'avait pas encore la force de le voir entièrement : elle avait bien trop peur. Finalement, son silence répondit encore une fois à sa place._

**- Bizarre…****Elle m'avait plus donné l'impression de vouloir te serrer dans ses bras la prochaine fois qu'elle te reverrait. La manière dont elle prononçait ton prénom la rendait si heureuse, si tu savais Ichigo à quel point elle peut tenir à toi. Ce serait triste de renoncer maintenant, hein ? **Dit Kisuke en souriant.

**- Ah oui ? **Déclara le roux, très attentionné par les dires du blond.

**- Oui, vraiment. ****Je crois qu'elle me disait… **Commença le gérant du garage.

**- Ça suffit Kisuke, je pense qu'il en sait déjà trop. **Interrompit la voix de la naine.

**- Naine-chan, t'es vivante ! **Déclara Kisuke tout joyeux.

_Rukia ouvrit violemment la porte et se tourna vers Kisuke._

**- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te stérilise avec une clé à molette. **Dit-elle en le prévenant du doigt.

**- Coucou, alors ça y est t'as fini de bouder ? **Déclara le garagiste en fermant la porte de la salle de bain.

**- Tout ce qui te concerne me met d'une humeur maléfique alors ne t'étonnes pas si je suis souvent dure avec toi.**

**- Pourquoi suis-je né pour me faire haïr, sérieusement… Bon Ichigo, t'attends quoi ? **Déclara le garagiste les mains sur les hanches.

_A ces paroles, Rukia avait complètement oublié la présence du roux et de ce fait voulait immédiatement allait se réfugier dans la salle de bain mais un bras interrompit cette acte en fermant la porte. Kisuke les regarda en ricanant toujours avec son éventail devant sa bouche puis, s'enfuit dans le garage pour finir son travail. A cet instant, elle ne voulait plus bouger et s'était fixé l'objectif d'enguirlander Kisuke plus tard. Kon apparut devant elle en piaillant son prénom et réussit tout de même à lui redonner un mince sourire. La brune était de dos, le roux était derrière elle._

**- Ne t'échappe pas comme ça quand je suis là Rukia, je n'aime vraiment pas … j'ai déjà vécu ça une fois et ça me suffit largement. Maintenant, j'ai l'occasion de t'attraper alors tu n'as plus le choix que de me faire face.**

**- Je… Je suis désolée…**

**- Oui tu peux l'être, mais je ne te pardonnerais pas si facilement.**

**- Tu…Tu… Enfin, tu… Ichigo tu… **Débuta la naine en bégayant tout en regardant partout.

**- Je quoi ?** Fit le roux en posant ses mains sur chaque extrémité des murs du couloir qui les réunissait.

**- Tu… **Continua la brunette avec sa voix hésitante.

**- Je ? **Déclara Ichigo en rapprochant sa tête près de celle de Rukia tout en prononçant ce mot à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

**- Tu es trop près ! **Fit-elle en se touchant aussitôt les oreilles avec une voix assez élevée.

_Kon interrompit cette scène qui lui semblait si intense et décida de prendre part de Rukia en fonçant tout droit en direction du visage de son maître, le bec en première position. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fit projeter la tête en arrière et de suite, se frotta le front car c'était l'endroit où sa perruche l'avait piqué. Kon répéta sans cesse 'imbécile' de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait la morale. Ichigo s'était accroupi et continua de se soigner le front. _

**- Des fois je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé chez ton premier propriétaire.** Déclara Ichigo.

Punaise ce Kon alors, je le nourris si mal que ça ? Aïe, ça fait mal quand même, un si rikiki bec peut faire énormément de dégâts croyez-moi… la prochaine fois je me méfierai. Pourtant je ne voulais pas la brusquer, juste l'intimider un peu histoire qu'elle finisse par accepter de me regarder de nouveau.

**- Tu… tu vas bien ? **Déclara une petite voix.

**- Ça peut y aller…** **Kon, recommence et je… **Commença le roux.

**- Ne dispute pas Kon il n'y est pour rien du tout, à vrai dire je suis plutôt en faveur de son geste. **Interrompit Rukia.

Kon vint se poser sur le doigt que Rukia lui avait tendu puis elle s'est mise à lui caresser la tête avec un large sourire. Elle le déposa ensuite sur son épaule et vint se mettre à ma hauteur tout en s'asseyant par terre, face à moi. Au début je la regardais agir sans rien dire et finalement, je me suis assis aussi.

**- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. **Déclara Ichigo.

**- Et moi j'ai eu tort d'avoir exagérer ta patience. **Dit Rukia en baissant la tête.

Elle s'est remise à toucher ses oreilles et on dirait vraiment qu'elle ne veut pas voir mon visage. Bon ceci dit je trouve ça assez mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je peux la voir en train de rougir. J'essaye d'avoir le moindre contact avec elle grâce à mes yeux mais rien à faire, elle ne veut pas me laisser un seul aperçu d'elle.

**- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça Rukia, je te fais si peur que ça ? **Dit-il en penchant sa tête.

**- No… Non ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais, j'ai du mal à te regarder droit dans les yeux c'est tout.**

**- Ah ?**

Quand elle a prononcé ça, elle a dû me regarder pendant deux secondes puis s'est remis à contempler le sol... Hm, à moins que c'est moi qui sois horrible à voir avec ma touffe longue de paillasson….

**- Tu vois…**

**- C'est parce que je porte une boucle d'oreille, que j'ai les cheveux encore plus longs qu'avant et que je fume ?**

**- Tu ressembles au type de garçon qui n'aborde pas les filles à lunette comme moi donc, j'ai eu peur un moment que quand tu me revoies tu te moques de moi. Comme je ne m'entends pas très bien avec eux… je me suis alors dit que peut-être tu l'étais devenu. **Déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

**- Donc si je comprends bien, tu me considères comme un mec qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de se la raconter en public ?**

**- Ah non pas du tout**, déclara-t-elle en relevant sa tête, **ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que tu leur ressembles mais pas vraiment physiquement, enfin si mais… Laisse tomber, je me noie moi-même dans mes dires donc inutile de persister. **

Elle s'est ensuite remise à mirer le sol… Il faudrait qu'elle évite d'agir comme ça, ça ne me laisse pas du tout indifférent. Soudainement j'ai repris mes vieilles habitudes avec elle comme, rire de ses bêtises pas très intelligentes ou de lui sourire quand elle fait une erreur. Je lui ai même fait le coup de l'ébouriffage des cheveux. Bon d'accord, je l'ai peut-être encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude mais j'en avais tellement envie… On peut appeler ça un tic quand il s'agit d'elle.

**- Relève ta tête.**

- **…**

**- T'as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?**

**- La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu c'était il y a sept ans, il se peut que oui…**

Elle aura beau dire de sacrés bobards, elle ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce que je lui ai fait il y a sept ans exactement. Quand elle est triste, déçue ou effrayée à cause de moi, je lui demande de me regarder droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle voit de sa propre vue que je n'ai rien de méchant envers ses divers actions. Et si elle ne veut pas, je lui force à relever sa tête face à la mienne en passant un doigt sous son menton et en le relevant délicatement à moi. C'est justement ce que je compte lui faire après avoir enlevé ses mains de ses oreilles. Ce que je trouve bien en ce moment chez elle c'est qu'elle ne persiste pas et se laisse faire quand il s'agit de moi car quand c'était son frère, c'était aussi violent qu'un champ de bataille. Hm, est-ce que ça signifie que j'ai de l'importance ? Donc je récapitule : je lui ai enlevé les mains de ses oreilles puis ai posé mon doigt sous son menton pour relever sa tête.

**- Je ne suis pas fâché.**

**- Oui mais…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, tu penses ce que tu veux mais moi-même je sais ce que je suis devenu donc n'essaye pas de me contredire, c'est déjà perdu d'avance.**

**- C'est vrai que sur ce sujet c'est tout de même logique…**

**- Par conséquent, évite de te dire que je suis devenu un petit coureur de jupon alors forcément je suis comme eux. Dis-toi seulement que ça me choque et me rend malheureux de savoir ça… surtout de ta part…**

**- Je viens de remarquer que t'as l'air beaucoup plus prétentieux qu'avant…**

**- Ah, sûrement… Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention en fait.**

**- Donc, c'est mauvais signe.**

**- Oui c'est mauvais signe et tu devras vivre avec car je ne compte plus te lâcher.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Et certains.**

**- Toujours aussi bête à ce que je vois. **Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

**- Toujours aussi petite, hein ? **Rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant de même tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_Kisuke qui avait déjà rangé sa boîte à outil et son bazar, prit son livre de sa poche arrière et commença à se diriger vers son salon quand soudain, un son terrifiant vint semer la pagaille dans sa conscience et le fit faire tomber tout le travail qu'il avait achevé avec des gestes qui valsaient dans tous les sens à cause du bruit effrayant et surprenant… Il soupira, haussa les épaules et s'enfuit sans y tenir compte. Rukia sortit du couloir de la salle de bain et se mit en dessous d'une voiture pour la réparer. Quant à Ichigo, il sortit à son tour en se frottant les extrémités de sa tête car elle lui avait apparemment tiré les oreilles._

**- Je t'avais prévenu.**

**- C'est un tic, je n'y peux rien.**

**- La prochaine fois demande moi, et puis je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ça.**

**- Exact…**

Personnellement, et j'avais envie de le dire tout à l'heure de toute façon, son côté garçon manqué ne me déplaît pas du tout. Non, je ne suis pas amoureux des garçons. Je trouve ça meilleur même car des fifilles j'en connais assez donc j'ai déjà eu ma claque. Ce que je veux dire c'est que…qu'elle est juste trop cool ! Mais regardez, elle fait de la mécanique !

**- Tu ne récupères pas ta moto ? **Dit-elle en se levant de son lieu pour aller chercher un outil.

**- Si mais j'attends encore un peu car je n'ai rien à faire chez moi et, je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs. **

Oui, inutile de me le répéter, c'est faux.

**- Ah, d'accord.**

**- Les vêtements de Kisuke te vont à ravir. **Dit-il en souriant.

**- Ne ris surtout pas, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Si tu voyais mon état en nettoyant ta moto, j'avais l'impression de faire la guerre avec elle.**

**- Elle était si sale que ça ?**

**- Repense à qui tu l'as confié car personnellement ou même pour toi, cette personne est tout simplement…**

**- Sale.**

**- Bien, t'as tout compris. **Sourit-elle.

**- Ouais mais bon d'un côté il faut avouer qu'il est très fort dans ce domaine… **

**- Ce n'est pas faux. **Dit-elle en retournant dans ses activités.

Vous avez remarqué ? Elle n'est plus embarrassée.

- **…** **Je peux t'aider ?**

**- Hm, non pas là mais merci quand même. Ah quoique, tu n'aurais pas vu une clé dynamométrique ? **Demanda-t-elle en se retournant face à lui, toute déboussolée.

**- Euh… Ce machin ? **Dit-il en brandissant l'outil.

**- Oui, fais attention je l'ai déjà utilisé donc tu ferais mieux de… ah bah mince…**

**- Oh, ça**, commença-t-il en montrant son tee-shirt,** ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**- Si, si, bien sûre.** Déclara-t-elle en se frottant la tête.

Bah oui, quel crétin je suis. En plus d'avoir du mal à trouver son outil, je m'en mets sur tous les doigts et je me tâche le tee-shirt avec, qui plus est, celui-ci est blanc… Non, ce n'est pas du tout intelligent de ma part. Elle s'approche vers moi avec une serviette blanche tâchée qu'elle prend au passage, la coince dans sa poche de son jean et me prend les mains pour les nettoyer. Elle les prend une par une, comme pour les doigts, puis me les cure chacune doucement et proprement. Oui j'ai aussi l'impression de retourner en enfance parce que je retrouve bien son côté attentionné. Elle me retourne les mains et fait des va et vient, des haut et bas pour effacer toute trace de graisseur. C'est comme si je sentais sa douce main collée contre la mienne et disons que ça me fait bizarre de ressentir ça car je n'ai pas l'habitude de toucher des mains de fille et surtout celles de mon amie d'enfance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce geste me donne des frissons dans le dos et dire qu'elle va le faire une deuxième fois, j'ai deux mains si vous n'êtes pas au courant…Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je trouve ça désagréable.

**- C'est gentil.**

**- Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça, désolée. J'avais oublié de te dire que je l'avais déjà utilisé et par conséquent tu aurais pu te tâcher mais bon… le temps que je m'en souvienne, il était déjà trop tard.**

**- Tu t'entends parler ? On dirait que tu m'as violement tapé et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.**

**- Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aurais pu seulement te demander de le trouver qu'en l'observant et non en voulant le toucher.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si catastrophique et heureusement.**

**- Mouais… t'as raison.**

**- Enfin bon, merci quand même Naine-chan. **Dit-il en souriant.

**- De rien, Fraise-kun. **Conclu-t-elle en laissant apparaître une veine de frustration.

**- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me rendre visite quand t'es revenue ici ? **

**- J'ai encore mes cartons de déménagement à déballer et puis j'ai fait le ménage toute la semaine donc je n'avais pas vraiment le temps, d'autant plus que Kisuke m'a fait travailler aujourd'hui et même précédemment… Et pour la surprise, je vois qu'elle est tombée aussi bas que moi.**

**- Bah non, je trouve que même si le début à mal commencé, au point où on en est ça se passe plutôt bien donc on peut considérer ça comme une réussite. **

**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais ce que tu me dis ne me rassure pas du tout, j'ai même un peu honte de ce qu'il vient de se produire à cause de ce vieux obsédé.**

**- Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? **Dit-il en haussant d'un sourcil.

**- Non, je veux dire que si je l'aurais faite cette surprise, on serait déjà dans un endroit plus propre et plus beau.**

**- Ah oui ? Vas-y, raconte-moi comment tu comptais t'y prendre, je veux savoir moi aussi.**

**- Non, ce serait bien trop facile de tout dévoiler d'un trait, je garde mon idée pour une prochaine fois. **Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ce sourire alors… il est juste magnifique… merveilleux… chaleureux… enfin vous aviez compris, je ne me lasserais jamais de le regarder.

**- D'accord, comme tu veux, je vais respecter ton choix même si j'aurais voulu continuer à persister. **

**- Changeons de sujet car te connaissant je sais que tu vas le faire.**

Elle a raison, je suis chiant quand je veux quelque chose.

**- Dans ce cas… hm… les cabriolets te passionnent ? C'est quand même rare de voir une femme sous les voitures, ça en devient même presque intéressant.**

**- Passionnée ? Pas vraiment mais je m'y connais un peu et puis il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre d'avoir des mecs incompétents dans son garage mis à part Tessai. Ah et aussi, si je veux voyager il faut bien que je mette de l'argent de côtés. **

J'allais justement lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais comme j'ai les mains en assez mauvais état pour un contact corporel, je n'ai rien fait au final… Dommage.

**- Dans ce cas, fais quand même attention parce que t'es minuscule.**

**- Minu… Minuscule ?! **Dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

**- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu fais la taille d'un basketteur, si ?**

_Suite à cette remarque qui est dite 'déplacée' par elle-même, elle lui lança un regard de travers puis lui jeta le torchon en pleine face de façon à ce que celui-ci soit encore plus couvert de saleté et comprenne sa bêtise. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, elle retourna tranquillement en dessous de la voiture avec sa clé._

**- Fais-le tout seul, après tout t'es assez grand. **

**- Qu… mais… **Bégaya-t-il outré.

Mais, mais, mais… mais pourquoi elle a arrêté si soudainement ? Ah… je vois, c'est à propos de ce que je viens de lui dire…

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'arrives plus à te laver les mains tout seul ?**

**- Non mais, pourquoi t'es partie furtivement ?**

**- J'ai une voiture à réparer moi, à moins que tu veuilles le faire à ma place.**

**- Pourquoi pas.**

**- Bah voyons…** Déclara-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

**- Comme t'es sale et que moi aussi maintenant grâce à toi**, débuta-t-il en enlevant sa veste,** je pense que je vais venir t'aider car tu n'as pas mal de boulot à finir et je compte profiter de cette journée avec toi donc… plus vite on aura achevé son stupide travail et plus vite on sortira de ce garage. **

**- T'es sûr de toi ? Enfin, de vouloir être couvert d'huile, de saletés et de… de… **Dit Rukia en sortant sa tête du cabriolet, choquée.

**- De tâches noires comme t'as sur le front, oui. **Dit le roux en s'accroupissant.

- **… Et, tu t'y connais en mécanique ?**

**- J'ai réparé ma moto plusieurs fois sans Kisuke donc je dirais je ne m'en sors pas trop mal et je ne pense pas être une grande gêne pour toi après tout, au contraire. **

**- Bon bah, sers toi alors. **Affirma la brunette en retournant en dessous de sa machine.

Et oui, j'ai toujours ce que je souhaite. Ce n'est pas ambitieux, je suis juste victorieux. J'ouvre le capot et commence à réparer cette fameuse voiture pour pouvoir tranquillement finir dans les temps voire, et j'espère, finir beaucoup plus tôt. Ah ! Je crois que vous attendiez que je dise ça : je suis vraiment content de la revoir.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a séance du garage est devenue un grand foutoir… Comment ça ? Bah… on n'a rien fait de mal, c'est juste qu'on s'est mis à chercher pleins d'outils et au final on ne les a pas rangé correctement à leur place… Oui je mens un peu, on a aussi fait n'importe quoi. Alors **lui**, il m'a fait une petite blague totalement typique et pas du tout rigolote pour moi mais pour lui, on avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était plus amusé comme ça depuis des années…

J'étais en train de converser avec Kisuke à propos de la voiture que je réparais à l'instant même, toujours en dessous de celui-ci, oui parce qu'il est venu nous voir enfin plutôt venu observer comment on s'en tirait sans son aide, et Ichigo était en train de boire une des canettes gazeuses, comme par hasard gazeuse, que Kisuke nous avait apportées. Ce crétin aux cheveux roux m'a… m'a donné cette délicieuse canette… secouée… ça je ne l'ai su que juste après. Du coup quand je l'ai ouverte, j'en ai reçu partout mais principalement dans la figure et j'ai commencé à gigoter dans tous les sens en criant comme une malade : on pouvait croire que j'étais possédé en fait. Et d'un ton monotone, limite innocent, monsieur Kurosaki ose me dire, et s'il vous plaît ne rigolez pas : «_** Pourquoi tu danses sous la voiture ?**_»… Pourquoi tu danses sous la voiture ! C'est pire que du foutage de gueule, hein ?! A ce moment-là, j'ai balancé ma canette sur le côté puis il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il aille se cacher, alors il est partit dans le jardin de Kisuke et même si je l'ai accompagné pour lui courir après, au final je lui ai fermé le garage au nez mais j'avais complètement oublié que c'était dans une maison alors il est passé par la porte d'entrée pour revenir me narguer… Bien sûr et comme toujours, Kisuke a rigolé et n'a pas du tout tenté de nous arrêter.

Ou par exemple quand Ichigo était encore sous la voiture, parce qu'on a échangé les rôles entre temps, et que moi je rangeais le garage, il m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher une serviette mouillée pour nettoyer son immonde sueur. Histoire de lui faire une petite blague et petite vengeance de la fois dernière vu que je suis très rancunière, je lui ai versé un liquide noir sur la serviette, que j'ai trouvée dans la salle de bain et qui m'avait l'air assez féminin : je crois que c'était du vernis à ongle. J'en ai mis une petite flaque puis ai frotté dessus pour faire apparaître une grosse tâche noire. Avec la serviette en main cachant cette tâche noire, je lui ai tendu avec grâce et il m'a souri avec un grand sourire en sortant du dessous de la voiture… Quand je l'ai vu s'essuyer gracieuse avec, je me suis empêchée de rire en mordant mes lèvres et même si quelques sons de ricanement arrivés à s'échapper, il ne s'était pas encore posé de questions. Pour cacher mon acte puérile, je faisais semblant de tousser tout en m'excusant. Quand il a senti un liquide plus gras que l'eau, il s'est mis à se toucher le visage puis finalement, compris qu'il n'y avait pas une très grande cohérence dans cette serviette. Bon, j'ai fini par me mettre à rire fortement lorsqu'il s'est vite enfui dans la salle de bain. Il était d'une magnifique beauté je vous jure, à croire que la fumée du volcan Fuji-Yama lui avait craché dessus. En plus d'avoir les cheveux en pétard à cause des frottements du sol et à force de se gratter la tête, Ichigo était vraiment ridicule avec son teint assombri. Pendant ce temps là, je m'étaisé réfugiée dans la chambre de Tessai que j'avais fermé à clef pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à qu'il arrête de me demander de « **revenir ici **»… Je ne voulais absolument pas y retourner, je n'aurais pas su me contrôler. Enfin bon, je pense que vous pouvez en déduire que j'ai fini par me rendre.

Et voilà comment finir sa journée en beauté : faire de multiples jeux d'enfants avec seize années en tête… Mais bon, ça fait toujours du bien de retourner en enfance de temps en temps vous ne trouvez pas ? Après ce cruel carnage, Ichigo et moi on s'est installé dans la salle de séjour avec Kisuke tout en parlant avec lui… On avait trop la flemme de prendre notre douche aussi alors on s'est porté volontaire pour la prendre dans une demi-heure. Actuellement, il est dix-sept heures.

**- Alors, du coup tu me payes comment ? ** Demanda le blond avec un large sourire.

**- Je te paye comment… c'est-à-dire ? **Dit Ichigo en haussant d'un sourcil.

**- Normal ou double ? **Dit-il en agitant son éventail.

**- Normal… normal ou double ? **Déclara le roux avec de gros yeux.

**- Normal ou double ? **Déclara Kisuke en pointant la naine.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me pointes du doigt ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de si mal ? **Dit Rukia, surprise de son geste.

**- On ne pointe pas du doigt les gens comme ça Kisuke, c'est malpoli.**

**- Ou alors, je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? **Déclara la brunette.

**- Moi non plus je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. **Déclara Ichigo en caressant la tête de Kon.

**- Ouais c'est ça, je suis peut être bête mais pas dupe. **Dit le garagiste.

- **…** Fit Rukia un peu perdue.

Je me sens un peu mis à l'écart là…

**- Double. **Dit le roux.

**- Oh, monsieur délibère enfin ! **Dit Kisuke tout excité.

**- Oui, double. **Commenta Ichigo en se massant la nuque.

**- T'es sûr de toi, hein ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tout ça m'a l'air très suspect malgré que t'es une… Argh, on m'agresse !** S'écria Kisuke en tombant à la renverse.

**- Tais-toi, ce n'est pas à toi de le dire.** Rétorqua le roux en lui lançant un coussin.

Ouais, alors non je ne crois pas que je devrais m'incruster dans leur conversation… Je pense que je vais me faire toute petite et rester où je suis en tant que spectatrice et je me porte déjà garante avec ma taille. Pour une fois que je fais l'éloge de ma taille, c'est bien rare ça !

**- Double comment ? **Demanda le blond en se relevant.

**- Hm… **Fit-Ichigo avec une expression de réflexion.

**- Alors comparé à machin orange ?**

**- Je dirais… avec une image très hyperbolique, le triple de ton jardin.**

**- Ou… Ouah ! Mais c'est qu'elle te fait plus que de l'effet cette petite !**

**- Chut, clôturons cette conversation sinon notre pacte n'est plus secret.** Déclara Ichigo en se levant du salon pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Un pacte avec lui c'est du suicide Ichigo.

**- Hohoho toi et tes bonnes manières, ça veut dire que machin orange est moins « double » que… que… que tu sais qui ?**

**- Exactement.**

La logique a complètement disparu dans leur dire, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Ça revient à dire que je suis juste un élément de décoration comme la table basse devant moi… Finalement j'abandonne car le langage de mec ce n'est pas trop mon truc… En penchant la tête pour voir où allez Ichigo, en même temps j'ai remarqué que Kisuke rigolait tout seul et quand Ichigo a furieusement claqué la porte de la salle de bain, il a finalement explosé de rire. Je vous jure, les hommes alors…

**- Je… Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vous ai écouté mais c'était… si… bizarre… comme si j'étais sous l'emprise de drogue au même moment.**

**- Oui, reste dans l'ignorance.**

**- Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qui peut être marrant dans « double ». **

**- Bon si t'insistes… Et si « double » signifiait « jolie », t'en penserais quoi ?**

**- J'en penserais que t'es bête et qu'il faudrait que tu tournes sept fois ta langue avant de parler. **Affirma-t-elle en soupirant.

**- Meuh non, meuh non. Regarde, dans « **_**Tu la payes normal ou double ?**_** », remplace « payes » par le verbe « trouver », « normal » en « moche » et « double » en « jolie ».**

**- Mais, mais, oh mon dieu ! Avez-vous un certain raisonnement dans ce que vous racontez, c'est comme si je voyais un chien et un mouton parler : c'est n'importe quoi !**

**- Fais plutôt la traduction dans ta tête au lieu de me montrer ton point de vue étant donné que je m'en fiche un peu.** Déclara Kisuke en souriant.

C'est vrai en plus, reformulez la phrase par vous-même et est-ce que ça donne un sens : « **Tu la trouves moche ou jolie ?** ». Vous voyez, ça ne veut rien dire. Déjà « _**la**_ » c'est qui ? Et puis en plus depuis quand normal veut dire « _**moche**_ » et double « _**jolie**_ », hein ? Sans compter que Kisuke m'a pointé du doigt tout à l'heure en disant « _**Normal ou double**_ _**? **_». Donc oui, il ose me dire encore des bêtises ou alors, il m'insulte silencieusement. Euh… attendez, « _**Tu la trouves moche ou jolie ?**_ », « _**Tu la… trouves… trouves…moche ou…ou jolie ?**_ », en me pointant du doigt… Han, j'ai capté ! J'émets un petit son strident buccal et le fusille du regard.

**- Vous osiez parler de moi dans votre stupide dialogue codée ! **Hurla-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

**- Rukia, tu as eu le droit de savoir que tétais jolie pour Ichigo.**

**- Alors… Alors… Il a … Il a… dit…dit… **Bégaya la brunette.

**- Ouais, il a dit que t'étais…**

_Une chevelure orange arriva précipitamment dans la salle de séjour et lança sa serviette de bain en pleine face de Kisuke pour l'interrompre. Eh oui, c'était bien Ichigo qui s'était incrusté de manière brutale avec eux. Essoufflé, et en plus trempé, celui-ci avait quasiment prit ce qu'on pouvait dire 'une douche vite faite, mal faite'._

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **Lança la naine surprise de son comportement.

**- Je parlais de la moto.**

**- De la moto ? **Dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Oui… La moto brille vachement bien alors je la trouve plus jolie que d'habitude désormais.**

**- Oh, bah alors qu'est-ce que Kisuke me raconte ? Et qui est ce machin orange ?**

**- Il dit des bêtises, comme toujours tu le connais. Machin orange ? Ah ! C'est… moi ? **Dit le roux avec un petit souriretrompeur voire coincé.

**- N'importe quoi, j'allais dire… **Commença Kisuke en se relevant durement.

**- Rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? **Déclara Ichigo en l'interrompant.

**- Pas de ça entre nous voyons, tu le sais très bien toi-même que c'est… **Dit le garagiste en essayant toujours de terminer sa phrase.

**- Rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? **Exposa le roux avec un regard de tueur.

Notez qu'il articule vachement bien sur le « _**n'est-ce pas**_ »… Quelle douce pression maléfique d'Ichigo, on se croirait en Enfer…

**- Quelle chaleur désagréable, mon dieu. Bon les jeunes**, débuta-t-il en se levant de son siège tout en agitant son éventail,** je vous laisse car je suis crevé. Ichigo tu me laisse l'argent sur ma table basse ou quand tu veux.**

Et c'est comme ça que Kisuke est sorti de gentiment notre dialogue… On ne la plus revu depuis… enfin, de la journée puisqu'il est parti accompagner sa femme dans son monde onirique. Quant à moi et à Ichigo… Vous savez quoi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je suis partie prendre ma douche, il a gardé la porte. En même temps il n'était pas discret car je l'entendais se marmonnait des choses tout seul… Beuh non, je trouvais ça plutôt mignon que pervers. Un moment donné j'avais oublié mes lunettes sur la table basse, du coup j'ai demandé à Ichigo de me les apporter et il me les a vraiment apportées. Quand il me les a apportées, il s'est caché les yeux tout honteux et tapait les meubles pour trouver l'endroit idéal pour les poser. Bien que la fumée cachait toute les particules de mon corps, avec noblesse il a eu la bonne idée de respecter ma nudité. J'ai moi-même ricaner quand je les vu mais chut, pas un de mot de ça… C'est mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ? Des Ichigo comme ça, ça ne courent pas les rues et c'est ce qui me rend assez chanceuse quand j'y repense d'ailleurs. Bref, parlons d'autres choses car si je continue de parler de ça je ne vais pas m'arrêter de sourire sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et ça me rendrait très mal à l'aise… En ce qui me concerne, quand je vous parle à l'instant même je sors de la salle de bain toute propre et bien dans ma peau en me frottant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette de bain.

**- Oh, euh… **Déclara Ichigo en se massant la nuque.

**- C'était très gentil de ta part de m'avoir ramené mes lunettes, merci.** **Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant la porte de la salle de bain ? **Fit Rukia en souriant.

**- Je… Kisuke m'a dit de rester devant la porte car il risquait de faire assez de bruit dans sa chambre… Inutile de préciser j'imagine ou de te faire un dessin.**

**- J'hallucine. **Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

**- Hum, bon quoiqu'il en soit est-ce… est-ce qu'il y aurait un évènement spéciale qui t'empêcherait de rester avec moi en ce moment ?**

**- Il me semble que non, je crois, puisque personne ne m'attends chez moi… Ah si ! Je dois déballer mes cartons de déménagement… mince, j'avais complètement oublié. **Dit Rukia en se tapant le front.

**- Tu veux de l'aide ? Etant donné que personne m'attends moi aussi.**

**- Non merci ça va aller et puis je les ferais ce soir, tant pis.**

**- Dans ce cas j'aimerai t'emmener quelque part…** **Enfin si tu peux, bien entendu. **Lança Ichigo en sursautant.

**- Essaye juste d'être moins nerveux quand t'es avec moi alors car on dirait que je vais te manger et, ça m'effraie moi-même tu sais.**

**- Je ne te promets rien alors.**

**- Parfait ! Mais juste une question : est-ce que c'est loin ?**

**- En moto non mais à pied sûrement. Ce n'est pas vrai ça… Kon ! Arrête de tripoter les outils de Kisuke et vient-là ! **Dit-il en tendant son doigt.

Ouah… Ichigo à un tel pouvoir sur Kon, il s'est dirigé vers lui assez rapidement pour ne pas se faire enguirlander.

**- J'ai le choix ?**

**- Du tout. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas la moto ?**

**- C'est plutôt que j'ai peur de perdre un truc en route alors c'est pourquoi j'irai à pied et toi en moto. **

**- Bien, on fait comme ça alors rendez-vous dans dix minutes.**

**- Entendu.**

**- Euh… Hm… **Fit Ichigo en perdant les mots peu à peu.

**- Hm ?**

**- Tu voudrais bien prendre Kon avec toi ?**

**- Ah ! Oui bien sûr, je voulais te le proposer aussi vu que tu comptes conduire et je pense qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter la vitesse de ta moto.**

**- Merci. **Dit-il en souriant.

**- Je t'en prie, j'aime beaucoup la compagnie de Kon. **

Je tends mon doigt et instinctivement Kon se pose dessus. Je voulais lui caresser la tête mais tout à cout Kon s'est mis à escalader mon bras et ça m'a un peu surpris mais en fait il voulait juste monter sur ma tête pour se reposer. Il aime vraiment l'affection !

_Ichigo se dirigea vers la salle de séjour puis récupéra ses affaires et quand il s'apprêta à démarrer sa bécane, il se retourna aussitôt va Rukia en donnant l'impression qu'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose d'important à Rukia, qui était en train de ranger sa serviette de bain et de se coiffer._

**- Tu sais où se situe l'endroit de notre rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Tout à fait. **Affirma-t-elle en jouant avec Kon.

**- T'es sûre ?**

**- Oui, je suis sûre. **Dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

**- Promis ?**

**- Promis.**

**- Promis ? **Fit le roux en haussant d'un sourcil.

**- Bon d'accord, je ne sais pas mais je vais forcément trouver, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Je ne crois pas.**

**- Ne me sous-estime pas. **Déclara Rukia avec une veine sur le front.

**- Je compte t'emmener dans un endroit avec beaucoup de circulations.**

**- Et ?**

**- Il te faudra de bons yeux pour le trouver.**

- **…** **Et ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si t'arriveras à voir au-dessus des voitures.**

Regardez-moi ça… il est tellement fier de sa blague qu'il en rit… Je me déteste ! Je suis si petite que maintenant le sujet central de notre conversation est ma taille !

**- Haha, t'es très marrant… **

**- Hum, excuse-moi. **Déclara-t-il en souriant.

**- Ah gna, gna… **

Que veut dire « _**ah gna gna**_ » ? Rien du tout, c'est juste une de mes manies de répondre à quelqu'un lorsqu'il dit quelque chose d'idiot comme vous pouvez le voir avec Ichigo.

**- Tu sais quoi, finalement je vais t'accompagner à pied. **Affirma Ichigo en se retirant de sa moto.

**- Et ta moto t'en fait quoi ? Tu l'abandonnes ?**

**- Je la sacrifie car je sais que tu ne trouveras jamais sans mon aide.**

- **…**

Prétentieux ? J'approuve totalement. Je le regarde bien droit dans les yeux, emplit de haines et l'incite à se figer à l'aide de mon expression maléfique pour qu'il comprenne au moins une fois que je ne suis pas une personne compatissante mais plutôt farouche, près à l'étrangler s'il le faut.

**- C'est quoi cette tête ?**

**- Étrangement je veux rentrer chez moi pour déballer mes cartons. **

**- D'accord j'arrête et là c'est promis.**

**- Pour ta santé, il vaudrait mieux.**

**- Bien, dans ce cas allons-y.**

**- Attends, si on prend dix minutes à aller où tu veux m'emmener, alors… **Débuta Rukia.

**- Non, tu n'as pas compris. Dix minutes est le temps que je te donne pour me rejoindre, car je pense y être avant toi, mais comme j'ai décidé de t'accompagner tout ce que je viens de te dire tu peux l'oublier. **Interrompit Ichigo.

**- Oh… Cependant, ça ne répond toujours pas à ce que je cherchais de comprendre.**

**- Suis-moi. **Dit-il en la prenant par le poignet tout en lui coupant la parole.

**- Att… Attends ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! **Déclara Rukia, surprise.

**- J'évite de nous faire perdre du temps.**

Je vous rassure, je ne sais pas du tout dans quoi je m'engage d'autant plus qu'il me force à le suivre. Ichigo m'a entraîné jusqu'à la sortie du garage et j'ai toujours l'air d'une idiote à ses côtés, perdu dans son délire. Kon non plus n'a pas vraiment suivit ce qu'Ichigo faisait. Ichigo s'arrête devant au bord de la ruelle se met à regarder de droite à gauche puis à courir… à courir ?! S'il court, alors je cours aussi ce qui est très logique et donc j'en conclus que c'est loin !

**- Si on court c'est que c'est forcément très distant.**

**- Je ne l'ai jamais nié alors dépêche-toi.**

- « _**Dépêche-toi**_** », non mais tu t'entends parler des fois ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'emmène.**

**- Justement, comme ça on ira plus vite. **

**- Mais… **Commença Rukia.

**- Hm ? **Fit le roux en s'arrêtant puis en se retournant vers elle.

- **…** **Non rien, allons-y.**

Je n'aurais pas dû dire quelque chose après tout. J'ai préféré me taire que de sortir une connerie car je sais qu'Ichigo adore me taquiner avec ma taille. Le simple fait d'évoquer une parole fera une transition avec ma petite corpulence et croyez-moi c'est énervant.

~[...]~

Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes que j'ai constaté que ce n'était pas si loin que ça finalement. En courant sur le pont de Karakura, le seul pont qui relie la campagne à la ville, j'ai remarqué une immense prairie en dessous et c'est magnifique rien qu'en regardant ce vert éclatant avec ses divers couleurs pétillantes… C'est grand, propre, beau et éblouissant, la perfection absolue de la nature m'émeut tellement. Nous avons descendu par l'escalier le plus proche et Ichigo s'est mis à me conduire assez loin de la route et du chemin. Il a lâché mon poignet entre-temps car, ça devenait gênant pour moi et aussi un petit peu mal. Il faut me comprendre, ce ressenti ne me laisse pas indifférente désormais puisque maintenant nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

**- Comment trouves-tu cet endroit ? **Dit Ichigo avec un sourire.

**- Juste fabuleux ! Désolée, l'envie m'en a échappé. **Déclara Rukia en se laissant tomber.

**- T'en fais pas, je le fais tout le temps avec ma petite amie.**

Il s'est mis à se laisser tomber à l'inverse de moi du coup nous sommes tête à tête, lui vers le bas et moi vers le haut. Qu'est-ce qu'on est à l'aise ici, que du bonheur. En plus le soleil s'invite avec nous, c'est encore meilleur !

**- Ah ouais ?**

**- Kisuke a failli te l'avouer mais je préfère te le dire en personne et puis je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça pendant que tu travaillais.**

**- Je ne pense pas que ça m'aurais dérangé, j'aurais bien aimé en entendre parler d'ailleurs.**

**- Ma vie privée est soporifique, je te déconseille fortement de mélanger ton job et ce que je te raconte.**

**- N'agis pas comme quelqu'un qui donne des leçons**, rétorqua Rukia en lui tirant l'oreille,** ça ne te colle pas du tout.**

**- Désolé…** **Aïe, ça fait mal.** Dit Ichigo en se frottant l'oreille.

**- C'est récent ?**

**- Non, ça doit faire peut-être deux ans qu'on est ensemble.**

**- Hm, ça sent le sérieux.**

**- Et toi ?**

J'ai un peu honte de lui répondre, est-ce normal ?

**- Je suis beaucoup trop occupée pour m'intéresser à ça d'autant plus ceux de notre âge sont un peu trop prétentieux.**

**- Donc t'insinues que je suis prétentieux ?** Dit Ichigo en souriant.

**- Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme.**

**- Bon, si tu le dis. **Déclara le roux en croisant ses jambes.

On est resté comme ça pendant une bonne demi-heure à ne rien faire d'autre que de rester allongé. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ? On s'amusait à contempler les nuages, voir on les comptait et on cueillait des fleurs. En même temps, le dialogue ne passait pas entre nous, aucun mot n'accentuait la situation… Enfin entre nous, nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de paroles, seuls les gestes suffisaient. Kon ? Il s'est endormi à côté de moi et je trouvais ça vraiment mignon. C'est juste pour vous dire qu'on galérait beaucoup et même si on rigolait de nos conneries, personne ne nous dérangeait alors on s'en fichait pas mal… Au fait, c'est vachement bien de profiter du terrain quand c'est vide.

**- Décris-moi ta petite amie.**

**- Elle est grande. **

**- Évite de m'inclure, tu veux ? **Contesta la brunette.

**- Je plaisante ! Blague à part, elle est rousse, assez timide, très susceptible et un petit peu puérile… Oh, et elle s'appelle Inoue Orihime mais je ne te la présenterai que brièvement demain.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Fit Rukia en se retournant, assise.

Il s'est retourné face à moi, toujours allongé et a mis ses bras en dessous de son menton.

**- Parce que je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de la connaître parfaitement.**

**- D'accord, d'accord, si tel est ton souhait, je ne m'y opposerais pas. **Déclara-t-elle en se rallongeant à ses côtés**.**

J'aurais bien voulu au moins discuter avec elle car on peut dire qu'elle est un témoin de l'évolution vitale d'Ichigo, tant pis.

**- Prête-moi ta main. **Dit Ichigo.

**- Hé ?! Pourquoi… **Se questionna Rukias suspicieusement.

**- Tu verras par toi-même.**

**- Ne fait surtout pas de conneries avec.**

Alors que j'étais de bonne foi pour lui fournir ma main, à croire qu'il voulait me manger à ce moment précis, pour nulle raison il m'a fortement agrippé la main et je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigançait mais je sentais des lignes se dessiner. Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça mais ça chatouille et qui dit chatouille dit forcément rire. Pendant que moi je gigotais comme une carpe sortit de l'eau, monsieur avait l'audace de serrer encore plus ma pogne. A la fin, ça commençait à faire mal… au ventre…

**- A…Arrête, ça chatouille !**

**- Tu pourrais éviter de bouger ?**

**- Ne te fiches pas de moi !**

**- Tant que je n'aurais pas fini d'écrire tu n'auras pas ta main en liberté.**

**- Dis-moi au moins ce que tu fiches avec ma main pour que je puisse m'agiter autant.**

**- Rien, je t'écris juste quelque chose.**

**- Comment ça tu m'écris quelque chose ? **Déclara la naine en interrompant son agitation.

**- C'est évident, non ? Comme on n'a pas de papier sur nous et qu'on ne peut faire ni étoile et ni avion, je prends ta main comme support.**

**- Tu peux tout simplement dire que je suis du papier.**

**- Si tu veux.**

- **…**

D'accord, il marque un point mais ce sera le dernier que je laisserais passer.

**- C'est bon, j'ai terminé.**

Ma main se retire délicatement de la sienne et je prends le temps d'observer ce qu'il a écrit… « _**Amis d'enfance**_ » avec une petite étoile… En lisant ça dans ma tête, automatique un petit sourire se créa sur mon visage.

**- On t'a déjà dit que t'étais bête ?**

**- Hm… pas tout le temps, seules mes petites sœurs me le disent.**

**- C'est plutôt rassurant d'entendre ça.**

**- Bah voyons… Au fait, c'est écrit au feutre noir.- **

**- Oh… Comment ?! **S'écria Rukia en faisant les gros yeux.

**- Comme ça, ça restera un certain temps. **Dit le roux en se mettant assis.

**- Tu n'as jamais pensé aux effets secondaires ?**

**- T'es allergique au feutre ?**

**- Mais… Mais non ! Je te parle des conséquences, pourquoi tu me parles d'allergies ? **Lança-t-elle en se tapant le front.

Merde…

**- Tiens justement, comme ce n'était pas sec t'as du t'en mettre sur le front.**

- **…** Fit la brunette choquée.

**- Rukia ?**

**- Rassure-moi, dis-moi que c'est faux. **Dit-elle, toujours la main collée sur le front.

**- T'as vraiment des traces noires sur le front. **

Oh-mon-dieu ! Ces conneries n'arrivent qu'à moi. Je me lève furtivement et me mets à chercher du regard quelque chose me permettant d'effacer ma bêtise.

**- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave.**

**- Bien sûr que si ! Il n'y a pas de rivière ici, il faut absolument que je rentre de suite pour pouvoir l'effacer. C'est par où qu'on est passé déjà ?! **Dit la brunette en s'agitant sur place.

**- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, il vaudrait mieux sinon tu risques de te perdre.**

**- Oui, bonne idée.**

J'étais tellement confuse entre me nettoyer le front et à le suivre que j'ai fini par courir vers le pont sans attendre Ichigo et Kon. Par chance, il a su me rattraper mais pour l'instant je fonce le plus rapidement possible chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inalement, même si elle ne voulait que je vienne l'aider pour ses cartons… j'ai quand même été chez elle. Cela dit, en même temps elle devait se laver le front et elle ne voulait pas me laisser dehors. En entrant dans la simple pièce du début qui me semblait similaire au passé, je venais de constater qu'il y avait eu un grand aménagement. Alors qu'avant il n'y avait que la télévision et un salon, cette pièce semblait revivre de ses cendres puisque c'était l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Au contraire je ne critique pas mais j'admire et j'avoue que ça m'a époustouflé dès le premier pas. Pendant que je visite sa demeure avec Kon, j'entends Rukia hurler comme un lion dans la salle de bain et moi ça me fait m'effraie un peu même si je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute.

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Saleté d'enfoiré de feutre à la con.** Marmonna Rukia.

Non, ça ne vas pas… Ce n'est pas vraiment la peur d'une agression que je ressens en ce moment même mais plutôt… de l'inquiétude.

**- Tu veux de l'aide ?**

**- C'est bon, j'ai fini de lui faire sa fête. **Dit-elle en éteignant la lumière de la salle de bain.

Elle ressort de la salle de bain, toute frustrée et rouge au niveau du front. Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort …

**- Désolé…** Fit Ichigo en se massant la nuque.

**- Il reste encore ton message sur ma main, c'est déjà ça. **Affirma la brunette en montrant sa main.

**- Oui, t'as raison.**

**- Ah ! Je reviens, je vais ranger mes affaires.**

Elle s'apprêtait à monter ses escaliers mais…

**- Dis-moi Rukia, j'ai un peu honte de dire ça car j'ai l'impression que c'est malpoli mais… t'adores ce style vestimentaire ?**

**- T'aimes ou non, moi je trouve ça vachement classe. Un problème ?**

**- Non pas du tout ! Je voulais juste m'informer, c'est juste une question aléatoire comme les autres.**

**- Hm d'accord, bon bah t'as ta réponse. **Dit Rukia en souriant.

Je répète que je n'ai aucune attirance chez les hommes mais je trouve que ça lui va bien, même si j'ai une préférence pour les vêtements féminins… Quoique, ce n'est pas si grave car ça fait quand même sept ans que je ne l'ai plus revu et, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me plaindre pour quelque chose de superflu… Peut-être que ma fiancée reste trop près de moi alors je penche plus vers le côté _' femme' _chez les femmes… Rho, on s'en fout après tout. Elle continue donc ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et commence monter les marches mais moi dans tout ça, je sers à quoi ?

**- Attends, t'es sûre que tu ne veux pas de l'aide ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis quand même assez forte pour déballer mes cartons. Par contre, tu peux toujours me tenir compagnie dans ma chambre si tu veux.**

Voyons voir si ça lui fait de l'effet, admirez attentivement.

**- A ce que je vois tu n'as pas peur de m'emmener dans ta chambre, je vais peut-être te faire des choses espiègles, qui sait. **Déclara Ichigo avec un sourire.

Je suis si sadique que ça ? Je dis ça parce qu'elle m'a fait de gros yeux et je vois en elle une énorme température grimper sur son visage.

**- Dehors**, dit-elle en fulminant de colère toute rouge, **Ichigo tu dégages !**

**- Je voulais juste voir ta réaction, ce n'est pas vrai ne t'en fais pas.** Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle en laissant quelques doux rires s'échapper.

**- T'as intérêt car pas très loin il y a des chaussures et elles vont peut-être apprendre à voler soudainement en ta direction si tu continues ta séduction à deux balles. **

**- Qui t'as dit de devenir si jolie alors ? **Dit le roux en se rapprochant de son visage en un abaissement de tête.

**- Je… je… mais alors… tout à l'heure… han !** Déclara la brune en essayant de repousser le visage du roux avec ses mains.

**- Eh non, je ne parlais pas de la moto. **Fit le roux avec un geste vif vers la gauche.

**- Tu m'énerves ! **Déclara la naine en montant fortement les marches.

Ah là, là je suis méchant. Oui d'accord, vous avez raison, restons sérieux. Donc nous montons dans sa chambre et je viens de remarquer qu'ils avaient construit un deuxième étage. Bah purée, ce n'est vraiment plus les Kuchiki de l'ère Showa. Quand je dis ça, c'est juste une expression pour dire qu'ils ont vachement progressé dans leur vie actuelle et que je n'ai plus à m'en soucier comme autrefois. Sinon, à part des plantes et des cadres accrochés sur les murs, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une maison du coin et c'est très bien je trouve.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu la caverne d'Ali baba quand elle a ouvert sa porte. Non, de l'or n'y était pas présent mais des purikura… Il y en a des tonnes ! En plus elle adore lire vu le nombre de livres dans un meuble près du bureau. Tout est vraiment propre et bien rangé. Ce que j'aime bien dans sa chambre c'est déjà qu'il y a une salle de bain personnelle mais aussi, il n'y a pas de sous-vêtement par terre, un fer à lisser sur le bureau, du maquillage près de la table de nuit ou encore un miroir devant son lit pour s'admirer tous les matins : cette chambre est juste géniale, vous ne trouvez pas ? Hm, même si Rukia est un garçon manqué… je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui disjoncte mais… je commence à apprécier ça. Pour éviter de la gêner, je m'appuie sur la porte et la laisse faire son bazar. Kon quand à lui, il est parti examiner un peu sa chambre vue que la curiosité c'est sa spécialité.

**- Bah dis donc, t'en as des purikura.**

**- Oui, j'adore ça. **Dit Rukia en s'accroupissant à la hauteur des cartons posés au sol.

**- Ce sont… tes amis ?**

**- Des amis de Byakuya qui sont maintenant baptisés**, commença-t-elle en sortant des livres,** « oncle et tante » pour me réconforter et faire en sorte de faire partie de la famille… Enfin c'est juste un de leur délire amical.**

**- Dis comme ça comme ça c'est sûr que c'est plus clair. Et… tu les apprécies ?**

**- Ils sont vraiment sympas et amusants mais aussi vieux et stupides. **Dit-elle en posant ses livres au sol.

**- Je vois que ça vient du cœur.**

**- Je parais peut-être cruelle en disant ça mais en réalité, je les affectionne énormément. **Fit la brunette en souriant.

**- T'as un entourage plutôt soudé, c'est cool.**

**- Je te retourne le compliment, tu devrais plutôt me faire l'éloge de ta petite amie en ce moment c'est l'une des seules personnes qui puisse garder au chaud ta confiance.**

**- Moi je ne crois pas.**

**- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? **Demanda la naine en empilant ses livres.

**- Je me disais qu'il n'y avait pas que sur Orihime à qui je pouvais me confier**, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, **j'ai mes deux petites sœurs, ma mère, mes amis… **

Comme je la voyais en difficulté pour ranger ses livres, j'ai décidé d'aller lui donner un coup de main contre son gré et j'avoue que ses livres sont plutôt pas mal… Oh elle lit du Shakespeare, c'est top. Il y a même un manga qui s'appelle _'Bleach'_ où mon prénom fait apparition… Impressionnant mais comment peut-on appeler un manga _'Eau de javel'_… Bref, je suis censé l'aider et non épier ses livres. Je me suis donc accroupi et j'ai fait comme elle : empiler ses livres.

**- T'as vu le héros s'appelle « Ichigo » dans ce manga, c'est pour ça je l'ai lu et voir comment c'était. Personnellement, ce n'est si mal que ça. **Déclara Rukia en brandissant le livre.

- … **Et heureusement toi.**

**- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça et c'est réciproque. **Rétorqua-t-elle en prenant sa pile.

**- C'est rassurant dans ce cas… Tu… tu comptes tomber ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je compte les mettre à un haut niveau donc on verra si je tombe.**

**- Tu n'as plus de place dans ton meuble là-bas ?**

**- Ceux qui sont près de mon bureau sont ceux que je lis souvent et ce que j'ai en main, sont ceux que je lis rarement.**

En parlant de son armoire, je suis parti devant lui et quand elle m'a dit ça… Je voulais voir si elle adorait autant les livres que moi. Je l'ai ouvert et… il n'y avait que de ça ! Tout était rempli, même dans les moindres espaces vides. Je me suis retourné et vous savez ce que j'ai vu ? Une pile de livre vivante qui parlait.

**- Je paris que tu vas te surprendre toi-même en te faisant une gamelle inattendue.**

**- Ne me déconcentre pas**, lança la brunette en marchant comme un robot,** j'organise mes mouvements pour ne pas tomber.**

Cette naine alors, toujours aussi bornée… Je lui prends la pile des mains et la pose sur son lit. Je reviens sur mes pas, c'est-à-dire devant elle, me retourne pour lui donner la vue de mon dos et m'accroupis tout en pointant mes épaules. Pourtant, elle n'a toujours pas bougé d'un poil depuis que j'ai enlevé ses livres de ses pognes. Après plusieurs clignements des yeux, elle revint sur Terre.

**- Ta chaise sera trop courte, monte sur mes épaules.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques me rendant si mal à l'aise d'un coup ?**

**- Rien, je te sers d'échelle. **

**- Si tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain, tu devrais plutôt te relever. **Fit Rukia en hochant la tête négativement.

**- Tu t'en rappelle ? **Dit-il en haussant d'un sourcil.

**- Evidemment.**

**- Alors dis-moi pourquoi même aujourd'hui je ne suis plus apte de te porter ?**

**- Bah, disons que c'est la première fois qu'un garçon m'invite à monter sur ces épaules. **Dit-elle en souriant tout en croisant ses bras.

'_Mignon', _c'est le mot qui m'a traversé l'esprit quand elle m'a dit ça. Automatiquement un sourire s'est crée sur mon visage. Hum, reprends-toi Ichigo.

**- Tu trouves ça bizarre ?**

**- Hm... ouais, c'est un peu le genre de choses que l'on ne demande pas fréquemment quand on croise quelqu'un dans la rue.**

**- On perd du temps Rukia, c'est quand tu veux.**

**- C'est bon, je suis décidée. Mais t'es sûr que… **Dit-elle en hésitant.

**- Monte ! **Grogna Ichigo.

**- Oui, d'accord ! **Se précipita Rukia.

Si être gentil ne lui convient pas, dans ce cas autant simuler de la colère pour la forcer à m'écouter. C'était méchant, je l'admets mais pour une fois que j'essaye d'y mettre du miens aussi… Bon en tout cas, mon petit manège a fait son effet. Je lui tends ma main vers l'arrière et tout doucement, elle déposa avec délicatesse la sienne… C'est ce que j'aurais aimé toucher mais en fait, elle tremblait comme une feuille donc ce n'était pas très doux à toucher… Même en l'agrippant fortement de nouveau, j'avais l'impression de trembler avec elle.

**- Je te tiens maintenant tu ne risques plus de tomber, passe tes jambes autour de mon cou et tout ira tout seul.**

**- Ou… Oui**

Miraculeusement ses jambes ont atterri avec rapidité à l'endroit indiqué et, c'est ce qui m'a donné le signal de me lever en prenant son autre main de façon à ce qu'elle ait un appui. Elle poussa un petit cri d'effroi et, peu de temps après, semblait nager dans le bonheur à croire qu'elle était dans l'extase de la grandeur. Au départ, j'ai cru qu'elle était en train de me faire une crise cardiaque mais en réalité c'était plutôt de la stupéfaction.

**- Tu vois, il n'y a rien de méchant à vouloir monter sur mes épaules.**

**- Waouh, je n'avais jamais vu ma chambre de si haut.**

**- Disons qu'en fait qu'avec ta taille tu ne peux qu'admirer le sol. **Déclara le roux en riant.

**- Pardon ? **Fit furieusement la naine.

Je suis peut-être atteint d'une maladie contre le '_nanisme Rukien'_ mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la critiquer au moins une fois depuis son retour. Je ne sais pas, ça m'amuse et j'aime bien la voir ronchonner car ces réactions sont assez adorables, ça me change des fleurs que me balance ma petite amie. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'ai pas échappé à sa nouvelle habitude de me tirer les oreilles.

**- Aïe, ça fait mal ! **Dit-il en se frottant les oreilles.

**- Ça t'apprendra à critiquer ma ridicule taille. **Lança-t-elle en se maintenant avec la tête de son échelle humaine.

**- Désolé mais c'est comme un déclic de t'embêter, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. **Déclara Ichigo en maintenant les jambes de la naine.

**- Ah ouais, t'es sûr ?! **S'écria Rukia en lui tirant les oreilles.

**- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de me tirer les oreilles sinon on risque de tomber… **Dit Ichigo en gigotant.

**- Bravo pour cette grandiose idée mais je fais comment maintenant pour ranger mes livres si tu me portes ? **Dit-elle en se calmant.

**- Il suffit juste que je prenne ta pile et tu les prendras un par un pour les ranger.**

**- Hou… houlà, fais attention alors, tes oreilles ne sont pas très commodes comme appui tu sais…**

**- A force de les tirer**, débuta le roux en prenant la pile,** j'ai comme l'impression de sentir un incendie dedans. Tu crois que c'est peut-être pour ça aussi que je ne les sens plus ?**

**- Je n'en doute pas, désormais tu connaîtras ta sentence si tu me blâmes. **Fit la brunette en souriant.

**- Par contre si tu continues tu risques d'en subir les conséquences. **Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

**- Meuh non… **Dit Rukia en massant les oreilles.

**- Je vois que tu comprends vite, c'est bien. **Rétorqua Ichigo avec un sourire.

Je m'arrête devant son armoire et lui tend un par un ses livres qu'elle range avec grâce. C'est assez comique la manière dont elle aménage ses livres: elle y met un certain temps avant de savoir où les placer mais tout ça ne sert pas vraiment puisqu'au final, elle finit par le mettre n'importe où. J'ai dû voir dix expressions différentes apparaître sur son visage juste parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment ranger ses manuels… A m'entendre parler, j'ai comme l'impression que c'était la question la plus chaotique du monde venant de sa part… Quel fielleux je fais, alors que Rukia cherche désespérément une solution, moi je me moque d'elle… Je ne vais pas le nier non plus, c'est tellement tordant pour moi. Hm, je ne dirais pas que c'est de la méchanceté gratuite mais plutôt, un désir d'humour tendre… Oui c'est ça, j'ai besoin de me moquer un peu d'elle pour lui prouver que même si ce sont des critiques, une once d'humour s'y cache dessous avec de l'affection mais je ne sais pas si elle a compris mon principe depuis. Entre temps, j'ai dû faire plusieurs aller-retour vers ses cartons car des livres, ça y va fort. […] Elle me prend le dernier livre de la main et voilà, c'est fini. Et dire que quasiment tous les cartons dans sa chambre contenaient des livres… Il doit rester deux cartons dans sa chambre me semble-t-il : un pour les vêtements et l'autre pour des objets précieux du genre cadre photo, etc. J'étais tellement à fond dans son rangement, je n'avais pas remarqué que les vingt et une heures étaient déjà passées.

**- Ça en fait des livres quand même, tes épaules vont bien ? **Le questionna-t-elle.

**- Intact, je n'ai presque pas de courbature.**

**- Tant mieux dans ce cas… Ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment mais, tu t'es quand même bien ratatiné la face la dernière fois. **

**- En même temps c'est moi qui te portais… et puis toi aussi je te signale.**

**- C'est vrai qu'à l'époque tu n'étais pas très costaud mais maintenant, c'est différent.**

**- Donc tu veux dire que j'ai développé ?**

**- Hm… mouais, mais ce sont surtout tes cheveux qui ont développé**, dit la brunette en agrippant une poignée de cheveux, **tu n'as jamais été tenté de faire des couettes avec ? Tu serais beaucoup plus séduisant je trouve.**

**- Non merci, mes cheveux vont bien… Quoique…**

**- Bah voyons… **Rit la naine.

Lorsque je m'apprêtais à déposer Rukia au sol, soudainement la porte de sa chambre s'est grandement ouverte avec une sonorité tapageuse comme si quelqu'un voulait la trucider... Ce n'est pas la personne qui nous a surpris mais plutôt, l'entrée fracassante de celle-ci. D'ailleurs, Rukia était aussi choquée que moi alors que moi, je ne connais pas du tout cette _'jeune'_ demoiselle qui se trouve plantée devant nous. On s'est retourné face à elle tout doucement puis…

**- Rukia !**

**- Ma… Matsumoto ! **Fit-elle avec de gros yeux.

**- Un homme ! **Déclara la convive en pointant du doigt Ichigo.

**- Ah, ça ? C'est juste mon ami d'enfance, celui qu'habite près de chez moi. **

Du coup Rukia est toujours sur mes épaules… Je… Je rêve ou elle vient de me considérer comme un objet ?!

**- Quel ami d'enfance ?**

**- Kurosaki Ichigo, celui que Byakuya n'arrive plus à supporter.**

Il y a sept ans, j'aurai parié le contraire… Peut-être qu'au final il ne m'aimait pas… Par contre, quelle connerie je lui aurais fait connaître pour qu'il change de comportement envers moi ?

**- Ah c'est vrai, à force de lui en parler il n'en pouvait plus le pauvre… **Sourit Matsumoto.

Merci de m'avoir répondu.

**- Han ! Alors toi tu vas te taire tout de suite hein, ce sourire je le connais un petit peu trop. **Dit la naine apeurée.

**- Héhé… Hisana, vient là tout de suite !**

**- N…Non, pas elle ! Je t'en supplie, elle va me crier dessus ! **Murmura Rukia en faisant une croix de ses bras.

**- Pourquoi ? **Chuchota le roux.

**- Parce que… **Débuta la brune

Finalement, ses gestes n'ont eu aucun effet puisqu'on a entendu de loin de bruyant pas se diriger vers la chambre de Rukia. Moi qui voulais rester dans l'anonymat, c'est raté…

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu cries ?! Rukia est morte ?… Oh mon dieu, il y a un homme ! **S'écria la dénommé _'Hisana'_.

Rukia est morte… n'importe quoi. Oui, je suis un homme.

**- Voilà pourquoi… **Dit Rukia en se tapant le front.

**- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi est-ce si choquant de voir un homme ? **Murmura-t-il.

**- C'est la première fois qu'un homme incognito rentre chez moi et en plus, c'est nouveau qu'elles te voient en chair et en os à mes côtés.**

**- Je ne suis pas si incognito que ça, si ?**

**- Peut-être pas pour Byakuya mais pour elles, oui.**

**- Peux-tu faire redescendre ma sœur de tes épaules, s'il te plaît ? **Interrompit une voix masculine.

**- Ah, Byakuya ! Euh oui bien sûr, navré… **Déclara Ichigo, surpris.

Comme prévu je lui ai fait redescendre Rukia, assez précipité, de mes épaules en la laissant à terre pour lui faire plaisir. Disons que son regard voulait… me tuer… C'est difficile à croire que la situation est agréable car je suis assez nerveux de ce qui m'entoure. Pour être poli je leur ai fait un mince sourire et les ai salués avec un geste bref de la main, qu'elles m'ont renvoyé aussitôt donnant l'impression qu'elles étaient séduites de mon image... Moi qui en subis pas mal à chaque fois que je vais au lycée, une montée de frisson m'a parcouru le dos illico presto : oui je n'affectionne pas vraiment ce genre de comportement. Byakuya vient de s'incliner… Je le regarde assez perplexe d'un seul coup, dois-je en faire de même malgré le commentaire péjoratif que m'a faite l'amie de Rukia jute avant ?

**- Peut-être que je devrais t'accueillir, non ? Étant donné qui tu es là et que ça fait très longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, je devrais éviter d'agir avec impolitesse mais plutôt avec tact. **Dit le ténébreux en se relevant.

**- Ou… Oui, désolé votre retour m'a un peu embarrassé car je ne m'attendais pas à tant de monde en une fin de soirée. **Dit le concerné en s'inclinant.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? **Demanda Byakuya.

**- Je… **Débuta Ichigo en se relevant.

**- Il m'aidait simplement à ranger mes cartons alors ne commence pas à t'imaginer des trucs pervers où immatures comme ces deux mégères. **Contesta Rukia en pointant du doigt les « _**deux mégères **_».

**- Hm… Bien. **Conclut-il.

**- Bah justement, comme on vient de finir au bon moment il serait peut-être temps pour moi de rentrer puisqu'il commence à se faire assez tard. **Déclara Ichigo un peu gêné de l'ambiance.

**- Juste une seconde ! C'est bien Ichigo ton prénom ? **Demanda Hisana.

**- Exact et entièrement c'est Kurosaki Ichigo. **

J'appelle Kon et l'ordonne de venir se déposer sur mon épaule mais… il s'est plutôt caché derrière ma tête…

**- Je vois… **Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

**- Il commence à se faire tard, tu as parfaitement raison. **Dit la naine en le tirant par le bras précipitamment.

Le fait qu'elle m'ait entraîné avec elle jusqu'au escalier à grande vitesse signifierait donc qu'elle est embarrassée ? J'ai moi-même angoissé quand j'ai senti sa surpuissante prise m'accrocher le bras. J'ai cru qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose d'intéressant et d'immédiat mais en réalité, j'ai à peine eu le temps de respirer que je me suis retrouvé… dehors, jeté comme un malpropre… Mais je pense que ce n'était pas réellement son intention puisqu'après ça, elle s'est inclinée devant moi.

**- Désolée de t'avoir approprié comme une avare mais comme tu l'as dit, il est peut-être temps que tu rentres chez toi.**

**- Ah, mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pressé. **Fit Ichigo en agitant sa main.

**- Je sais mais c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça car avec elles dans les parages, tu risques de ne pas rentrer de sitôt.**

**- Oh, je vois…**

Dommage, la journée prend déjà fin alors que demain c'est la rentrée… C'est nul, j'aurai tant voulu en profiter encore plus mais bon… Trop tard… Mince ! J'ai oublié de passer chez Orihime ! Je lui dirais que j'étais occupé à aider mes sœurs… Et dire que ça m'avait complètement échappé de la tête, je vais encore prendre chère… Rukia s'apprêtait à fermer la porte et moi à m'en aller mais…

**- Au fait Ichigo… Merci pour m'avoir aidé et aussi, de n'avoir pas changé ton point de vue malgré mon style pas très à la mode.**

J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre avec elle alors que ma seule envie en ce moment, c'est de profiter encore de cette journée avec elle… Je pense qu'il faudrait que je lui montre que sept ans plus tard, je n'ai jamais changé vis-à-vis d'elle… Ah, ça y est j'ai trouvé.

**- Rukia, approche. **Dit-il en souriant.

**- Hé, tu veux encore m'ébouriffer les cheveux? **Déclara-t-elle, suspicieuse.

**- Non, je n'y avais pas pensé d'ailleurs…** **Viens-là. **Dit Ichigo en agitant son index.

**- Je sens le coup foireux**, affirma Rukia en fermant la porte puis en marchant vers lui, **qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Demain n'oublie pas de m'attendre, je viendrai sonner chez toi vers les coups de sept heures et demie. J'aimerai qu'on aille ensemble à la cérémonie d'ouverture.**

**- Tu… Tu le souhaites vraiment ? Enfin… Toi et moi c'est comme si les gens regardaient… un film d'horreur ?**

**- Tes conneries tu les ravales… Et puis, tu vas arrêter de me rejeter quand je veux passer du temps avec toi ? **

**- Bah en fait, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta présence et au contraire je l'apprécie beaucoup mais… ça me rend toute bizarre de passer du temps avec toi alors que t'as une petite amie qui t'attend. Tu sais, je n'aimerais pas être une des sources de conflits entre elle et toi. Et puis, tu n'es pas obligé de prendre soin de moi, je suis assez grande et ce n'est pas parce que je suis revenue que tu es obligé de faire ton maximum pour me faire plaisir, le peu en aurait fait autant. Mais je ne te demande pas de m'ignorer, rassure-toi !**

**- Je ne dirais pas que je m'y mets au maximum mais, c'est naturel… Bah dis donc, si on ne peut plus s'amuser avec notre amie d'enfance que deviendrait le monde si tu décidais de ne plus me tirer les oreilles…**

**- Hm, c'est vrai que ça m'embêterait beaucoup…**

**- Tant qu'on y est, j'ai dit viens-là. **Accentua Ichigo.

**- Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un animal, on voit que la politesse n'est pas de ton vocabulaire.**

- **…** **Bon très bien, alors c'est moi qui m'approche.**

**- Non au contraire tu vas reculer.**

Je dirais que c'est normal qu'elle n'a pas bronché car elle avait le choix entre rester dans l'ignorance ou se débattre, et je pense qu'elle a préféré respecter le premier choix… En même temps il n'y a rien de mal à s'approcher de quelqu'un à part si celui-ci est contaminé… Elle a commencé à me regarder vers le haut, comme si un grand mur allait l'écrabouiller mais finalement, je ne l'ai pas écrasé mais simplement…serré dans mes bras. Normalement ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de faire ça mais quand je la regarde, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a besoin de réconfort. C'est juste ma façon de lui dire que je suis là… Enfin bon, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec une autre fille alors autant y faire de son mieux. Je pense que ce qui se trouve dans mes bras n'est plus Rukia mais, une statue. A croire que je l'ai pétrifié… Essayons de la transformer de nouveau en un être vivant.

**- Ça me fend le cœur d'être vu comme un quelqu'un de dégueulasse Rukia, surtout venant de toi. Pourtant je n'ai pas du tout envie de me séparer de toi là, maintenant, mais je ne vais pas le nier : je n'ai pas le choix.**

**- Je… je suis désolée d'agir ainsi. **Fit Rukia, déboussolée, tout en tapotant son dos.

**- Tu devrais plutôt sourire lorsque je te dis ça mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait aucun effet. **Déclara le roux en souriant.

**- Mouais c'est vrai, t'as raison, je devrais me réjouir un peu plus.**

**- Je te préviens, je ne dis jamais ce genre de réplique à n'importe quelle fille alors dis-toi chanceuse car la prochaine fois je serais sûrement moins gentil et beaucoup moins affectueux.**

**- Oh, mais c'est que j'ai du privilège de la part d'un Kurosaki dis donc ! **Affirma-t-elle en souriant.

**- Eh oui donc profites-en bien. **Dit Ichigo en resserrant son étreinte.

**- Je veux bien mais seulement si t'évites de m'asphyxier.**

Je la desserre de mon emprise et la laisse respirer. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un peu exagérer sur cette plaisanterie mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça m'a déplu pour autant.

**- Sur ce, à demain et bonne nuit.**

Je l'ai relâché et comme à mon habitude, je lui ai souri en me mordant les lèvres puis lui ai ébouriffé les cheveux. En me mordant les lèvres ! Oui, ce qui signifiait que je voler dans la joie… Bizarrement, elle s'est laissé faire en se touchant les oreilles… Avant de partir, je lui agite une dernière fois ma main, qu'elle me renvoie aussitôt avec une inclination et un sourire, puis je déboule ses marches. A peine sorti de son territoire, j'entends Rukia cavaler les marches de sa maison avec les hurlements des deux femmes lui disant : « _**Reviens ici, explique nous ce câlin !**_ » ou encore « _**Rukia, viens ici que je puisse t'étrangler en m'ayant mis dans l'oubli !**_ »… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de charmer sans vraiment le faire exprès, je risque de tuer Rukia un jour…

Les mains dans les poches, tout en regardant les étoiles, je m'amuse moi-même en repensant de ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a un instant. J'ai peut-être une petite amie que j'affectionne beaucoup mais… J'ai aussi une amie qui m'est chère et que j'admire plus que tout… D'un côté j'ai de l'amour éternel et de l'autre, une amitié incassable… Que la vie est cruelle quand il s'agit de faire un choix si on me le proposait. Étant donné que je sais qu'Orihime est super jalouse, j'ai peur pour Rukia… Finalement, comme j'avais oublié de récupérer ma moto chez Kisuke, je suis donc rentré à pied chez moi tout en aspirant ma dernière cigarette avant de regagner mon réconfort familial avec Kon… De quoi mes cigarettes ? Comment se fait-il que j'en ai une ? Il a suffit que je demande à Kon de m'en voler une du paquet que j'avais confié à Kisuke en échange de nourritures, astucieux et efficace.

* * *

><p><em>« Je ne te promets rien mais je veux bien faire un effort, après tout tu m'as tellement montré à quel point mon retour t'as marqué, moi aussi je veux te prouver quelque chose. »<em>

**Kuchiki Rukia.**

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ? Ma fanfic vous tente-t-elle encore ? Je sais que je fais des fautes d'orthographe, je vous rassure. Laissez-moi une trace de vous et à bientôt !<p>

.-*"`-» Chijou-san «-´"*-.


End file.
